The Human Condition
by nightowl230
Summary: What if Donoterase never happened as we thought it did. An AU piece.
1. Chapter 1

THE HUMAN CONDITION

Chapter 1  
"We cannot command our love, but we can our actions." Sir Arthur Doyle

The airplane rolls to a stop on the tarmac, the heat from the sun above and the tarmac below could already be felt penetrating the inside, and to better able to observe anyone approaching and to allow some air into the plane the pilot opens the hatch. Both he and his prisoner move to the open airway, as a third passenger a young teen sits in the front passenger seat intently observing the other two, he listens to the terse conversation, the tone of controlled anger from one and that of condescension easily rolling from the tongue of the other older man.

"Got to hand it to you capturing the king- inspired. Walking into the Centre to cut your deal – real bold."

"Not bold, prudent, necessity…. You people only understand one thing –Power." Jarod's voice told of the revulsion he always felt around Mr. Parker, the unease and distrust that would never go away. If the old man's actions affected only Jarod himself, those feelings would have remained, but over the years he saw first hand the damage he had done to his own daughter, that revulsion had become more intense mingled with pure unadulterated disgust.

" Whatever it was, it was brilliant. No wonder my people have such a hard time catching up to you." The older man's tone changed, as though he no longer was speaking to the man he had just declared to be brilliant, but the tone indicated he was speaking to someone that could easily be convinced to do another's will by flattery alone, "That's why we want you back- because you're brilliant."

Jarod scuffed at the thought, "I'm not going back, and neither is he." He glanced up to the front passenger seat.

Jarod allowed the conversation to continue on further, he was hoping to get some satisfaction from learning why the older man could think the horrific things he did would ever be justified. Finally, Mr. Parker summed it up, "Survival, given enough incentive man is capable of almost anything."

At that point the sleek dark car carrying his Major Charles and Sydney pulled up to the parked twin-engine plane.

Jarod wasted no time in getting down the steps and greeting his father, and then turning to Sydney he thanked him. Major Charles had taken the keys to unshackle the handcuffs on Mr. Parker as per the agreement. When the loud gunning of another car engine pulling on to the tarmac had caused everyone to stop in alarm. The attention of all those at the plane watched as the lithe figure of Miss Parker in a long white coat and matching pants flew out of the car almost before it had come to a complete stop, her hands up in the air in a gesture of nonconfrontation.

"I told you Sydney comes alone!" Jarod knew there was a good chance she would not listen, she rarely did, Miss Parker followed her own instincts more than anyone he ever knew- Regardless of the consequence.

"Jarod, I had no choice, they're planning on killing my father." 

The panic in her voice was enough to convince him, even though he had no idea what she was talking about, "Who?"

At that moment the sound of an approaching helicopter Miss Parker began running to the stairs going up to the plane as her father was descending them, "Daddy get back". She was nearly to him when the shot fired sent her last foot or so into his arms.

Jarod ran to her, his chest constricting at the immediate sight of blood on her back from the wound. He carefully meant to lift her from her father's arms when he noticed Mr. Parker would not relinquish his hold on her while attempting to have them go down the stairs on to the tarmac.

All the while gunshots continued to rain down around them from the hovering helicopter. A quick glance down at the rest of her loving family was all it took for Jarod to make his decision.

In a low urgent whisper Jarod quickly pleaded his case, "If you love her, let me take care of her. I'm brilliant remember! Look down at those vultures you call family. Do you believe for one moment she will be cared for by them? I don't, and I'm the one that is brilliant. You just proved your own words, this must be that incentive the Centre needed,"

The old man glanced down at Brigitte, Sydney and Broots, he then noticed for the first time that Lyle and several sweepers had now joined the group. Broots was the only one making his way to the stairs, the only one with a pained expression of concern.

The old man knew the truth of the matter, and yet how could he explain allowing Jarod to escape again, and with his daughter in tow this time. Jarod took a firmer more controlling hold on Miss Parker's body, leaving her father only a handful of coat to hold on to, Jarod reading the hesitation in Mr. Parker's actions quickly swung sharply to his right giving Mr. Parker one last chance to let his daughter have a chance at living through this. The old man stumbled down the stairs effectively blocking the way up as Jarod entered the already running plane.

Major Charles looked at his son, nodded and began pulling on to the runway. The young passenger ran to the doorway pushed the stairs away and secured the hatch, then followed Jarod's instructions in caring for their injured patient.

The two worked quickly over the patient stemming the flow of blood and checking the extent of the wound. Jarod explained everything as he worked to his young replica. The Major looked back into the plane after they had put some space between the Centre operatives and themselves. "Jarod, I hope you know what you just got yourself into?"

"He does."

"I do." 

Both Jarod and his clone answered together, Jarod smiled; perhaps they did have a common ground with which to begin a relationship.

"How badly do you think she is injured? I don't see any sign of an exit wound."

"The bullet is embedded in the muscle, it looks as thought it may have nicked the shoulder blade, which slowed its momentum into the body." Jarod glanced quickly up at the younger mirror image of himself, seeing reflected there the many questions in his own eyes regarding their relationship, but Miss Parker required all the attention he could focus on her now.

Jarod carefully cut the clothes from Parker's back, pulling a blanket around her to cover all but the wounded area of flesh. Parker's thinness allowed him to trace the path the bullet had taken across the shoulder and make a quick diagnosis. He found her undergarment among the shredded clothing, it too had been cut off and was thoroughly stained with blood, for some reason he found himself glancing to see if Gemini had noticed, when it appeared he had not Jarod stuffed the small delicate piece of material into his pocket to dispose of later. It wasn't as though the young man wouldn't understand the undergarment but Jarod didn't think Parker would appreciate her personal items examined by strangers. Somehow it never dawned on him that she might not appreciate him having it in his possession.

"Dad, we need to set down soon, I can't risk attempting to remove the bullet while we are in motion and take the chance of hitting some turbulence at the wrong time. She'd kill me if I left much scarring, fortunately for us she is all bark and just a little bite, I have removed the teeth." He held up the holstered Smith and Wesson.

The Major turned to look back noting his son's edge of humor, the older weather worn face held a grimaced look it was as close to a smile as he could muster at the moment. He returned forward looking out at the blue sky; in his mind's eye he was still seeing all the blood and yet wondering about the relationship between the two that would allow for that black humor and the risky move his son had taken while all this time caring tenderly for the woman who had hunted him. He had no doubt that there was a world of unknowns that lay beneath even that questionable surface. 

Major Charles used the aircraft's radio then turned back to look again at the quick and yet tender movements the two men were taking to save the life of the woman lying unconscious. "Jarod, I am going to land to refuel in 20 minutes. We'll be back in the air in another 2 hours. I'll be checking in with an old friend, I believe I know a place we will all be safe for as long as we need to be. It will take another two hours… give or take... of airtime. Can you stabilize and make her comfortable until then? You need to give me a list of needed supplies so they will be ready for us when we land to refuel."

He watched a genuine smile of gratitude on Jarod's face materialize, "Thanks dad. Any clue as to where we are going?"

Major Charles couldn't help the return smile, "Son this will be my gift to you, I think this is what we need, a bit of isolation and lots of time for Miss Parker to recuperate and plenty of time for all of us to get some r and r and spend time getting reacquainted. I think you will all enjoy it." He looked down at the figure spread out on the floor. "How is she doing?"

"The longer as we can keep her unconscious the better, I don't think the bullet will move if we continue to keep her immobile. She's going to be in a good deal of pain until we get that shoulder and back area taken care of, even then it's going to take some time for her to regain full mobility after it has healed." 

He bundled some gauze and covered the wound as Gemini handed him what was left of Miss Parker's shirt to be made into a sling to keep the arm close to the body and the shoulder blade from moving. He carefully wrapped it across her back under the right arm and back around the left arm holding it steady allowing little movement on the left side of her upper body. He cut the other blanket into long pieces and rewrapped over the original wrapping, to strengthen the sling and with the added width the blanket would cover her torso a bit more modestly. Jarod attempted to do all this while giving Gemini the job of holding her so as to shield her front from the boy's eyes. It surprised him to think of himself as being so proprietary toward her in that way; he quickly shelved that thought for another time when he could give it much more focus.

"Son, we are landing in five minutes, do what you can to make it easy on her."

Jarod carefully lifted Miss Parker up off the floor of the plane and cradled her on her right side trying to absorb the impact of the jolt when the wheels touched the ground. She cried out once, in her semi- conscious state.

He whispered gently, "I know just hold on a little longer and we'll get you taken care of." He watched closely to see if she would need anything immediately or if he could wait until they could work on the wound more completely. He didn't want to give her too much of the pain medicine if they were going to anesthetize her soon. The plane soon rolled to a stop.

"How is everyone back there?" The major started back as soon as he had the instruments off, he quickly took in the sight of both sons bracing the wounded woman.

"I think we managed to keep her as immobile as possible, didn't we kid?" Gemini smiled back and nodded at this man he was coming to think of as family.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Tonight, I'm a chameleon

And every spot's hiding my scars

But I will survive

'Cause I'll only let you in

When I can be sure of who you are

And you can call it a game

But it's me playing safe

And God I'm so sorry, I'm just so sorry

What can I say?

It's hard trying to stay alive

(lyrics from Surprise Surprise written: by Kara DioGuardi / Martin Harrington / Ash Howes, Sung by Celine Dion

The refueling took less time than the Major had thought it would. His friend brought them enough medical supplies, foods and bottled water to keep them in good shape even after they arrived at their final destination. The Major didn't ask how the woman was able to get some of the medical supplies, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Jarod had looked a bit surprised but gave his father an approving nod, however the Major caught the odd glance his son shot his way when he hugged and thanked Joyce for all that she did. At some point he would probably need to explain to Jarod the relationship was just one of friendship between two lonely people. Surely Jarod would understand.

They were now over the blue water closing in on the safest place for Miss Parker to heal, and for the rest of them to get a game play in order. The major watched as Jarod again checked his patient, noting the troubled concerned he tried to reassure his son.

"We are nearly there Jarod, caught the right air this time. I've radioed the Colonel and we are set up at the island. He has things in good shape for you to get that Centre token removed from Miss Parker's back and he'll see that we won't be getting any unexpected company."

"This island is where exactly, Dad?"

The Major grinned, "We will be the guests of an old friend. Colonel Berby was in charge of the military when I was stationed here. He had done a lot of M16 work back then. You'll like him; he's the quintessential James Bond. We'll be safe here."

Jarod looked at Gemini and mouthed "James Bond", his younger self shrugged. Distracted by the slowly awakening form, Jarod forgot his question and tried to comfort his patient as they once again began their descent from the nearly cloudless sky. Glancing out the window, he watched the long runway rise to greet them. It seemed to take up nearly the entire piece of island prompting the thought that the runway was too narrow and too short for the plane. Automatically, Jarod hugged his treasure to his chest. He braced himself to take the jolt and try to keep her as suspended and yet safely perched on the thick cushion of blanket across both his and Gemini's laps.

It took more time than Jarod was comfortable having wasted until they got from the plane and into the home. An older man, impeccably dressed in crisp casual cotton shirt and slacks, met them at the private airport and drove them to the house. Jarod tried to listen as he and the Major spoke quietly in the front seats of vehicle, an old English Hummer. The Colonel drove professionally- without hesitation and no reservation in making the narrow turns on the dirt road.

Either the house was very close to the airport or they traveled faster than Jarod suspected because they seemed to arrive at their destination much quicker than he had anticipated. Once inside the spacious house Berby directed them to the room he had made ready for the medical procedure. It had all the appearance of a hospital examining room, there was evidence that a few newer additions had been made to accommodate their needs.

Jarod looked at Gemini, "Have you done any medical sims?"

"I was once an army medic, does that count?"

"Yes, good enough." Jarod paused then considered the young man thoughtfully, knowing he had been through a whirlwind of emotions and new experiences within a short period of time. "Would you like to help me? If you aren't up to it, Dad can give me hand."

"No I want to help. This is the lady that came into my room and talked to me. If you hadn't gotten here, she would have tried to get me out of the Centre. I like her." He looked over to the gurney style bed that held their patient.

Jarod nodded, "Let's get this done, then you can tell me all about your first meeting with Miss Parker."

The major and colonel were sitting in the kitchen by the time Jarod and Gemini finished the procedure and had Miss Parker settled in her room. Jarod had taken the room next to hers as Gemini went across the hall to fling himself down on the bed.

After taking another look In at Miss Parker, Jarod stopped at his clone's door way, "Hey, come with me and get something to eat, it's been a long day and you'll sleep better. I know something in the stomach always helps me sleep a bit more restfully."

As they moved through their new home, Jarod looked around at the décor for the first time. The house was extensive and lavishly comfortable in a simple tasteful way.

When the two took the empty chairs around the kitchen table, the major quickly did a more formal introduction before asking how things had gone.

"The bullet had splintered but remained pretty much in one piece, but there is a good bit of muscle damage and the shoulder blade was chipped, we removed the tiny piece that broke off. She's on an antibiotic and anti-infective now. I think she'll heal with time, but she's going to be a bear for a few days. Miss Parker hates being out of commission." Jarod grinned at past memories of Miss Parker in a bad mood.

"And then there is the fact that she isn't where she last was. I think bear baiting is definitely not a good idea for a while son." The major gave his son a thoughtful but serious look with the last comment.

The colonel thoughtfully followed the exchange before setting down his tea and standing. "Well it looks like you have things under control here Charles, you know where to find me if anything comes up. I'll keep a close eye on anyone approaching your island. There is only one other house here and it is the lighthouse, all automated now a days. What a waste." The Colonel said his goodbyes and departed.

"Dad what island is this? And where is the Colonel staying? There certainly seems enough room here for more than one more person."

"This is Rabbit Island, we are in Herrington Sound. Surrounded by water that is surrounded by land. We are the castle in the moat." Charles smiled as he waved the two over to the next room. This room was filled with bookcases and tokens from around the world. One wall was a large world map with an enlarged section of Bermuda and her sister islands amongst the wide expanse of the Atlantic. The Major pointed out Rabbit Island. "No one is going to sneak up on us without the Colonel knowing, and frankly nothing goes on in these islands that he doesn't know about. His underground intelligence makes the Centre look like the high school bathroom walls."

The Major was smiling as he boasted his friend's connections and ingenuity until he realized both Jarod and Gemini were looking puzzled by his explanation. He shook his head, "First thing, Gemini, you get to find a name for yourself. The colonel understands about the Centre and why we are here, but we need to be able to call you without drawing further attention to ourselves. Get some sleep; we can work on it tomorrow. I thought you and I could have the bedrooms on the other side of the kitchen, what do you think kiddo?"

"I was going to take the room across from Jarod and Miss Parker, but I don't mind moving."

"Well, I didn't want that whole section to myself, what do you think, it may give Miss Parker a little privacy when she is up and around."

"Sure, I don't really have anything to move." The boy simply shrugged his shoulders ready to follow the major to the other wing of the house.

"That has been taken care of for now. I had the Colonel bring some casuals over for us. Nothing too fancy, some beachwear and some comfortable casual type clothing for now should do, just enough to allow us to blend in. You and I can take the boat over to the main island tomorrow and pick up some of the more personal items. Jarod will have to list what he thinks Miss Parker will need until she can get there herself. I've been in women's shops before, I think I can get a few items."

Jarod smiled at his father's good intentions, "Sure dad, I'll get that to you in a bit. Right now I want to go look in on our patient. She may be coming out of the anesthesia by now."

The room was darkened with the only exception of a small table light beside the bed. Jarod walked quietly over to the bed and checked the IV drip and then gently took Miss Parker's wrist and counted off her pulse. Satisfied, he pulled the chair from the corner to the bedside and sat down to monitor her progress.

After a few moments he realized that merely watching wasn't enough. He smoothed her hair out of her face and checked again that she remained well propped on her good side. He eased the blanket down and looked at the gauze-covered wound for bleeding. Everything looked good. The area around the wound remained red, but probably would for a couple of days. He took her temperature, it remained slightly higher than normal but a low-grade temp was to be expected. Jarod allowed the medical façade to slide and looked at her closely, marveling that even in this condition she was beautiful to him. He found himself touching her again, his thumb slid across her cheek and down her chin. At that moment there was a hitch in her breathing, then a moan.

"Take it easy, you're going to be fine." His whispered words were like balm to her confusion.

"Where am I? What happened?" her eyes moved under the lids but did not open.

"Parker, you don't remember being shot?" she mumbled something Jarod couldn't hear.

"Parker, you saved your father, you took the shot that was meant for him. And I believe he saved you. He allowed me to take you with us in the plane. You are with Gemini, dad and I."

Her eyes opened, she looked at him and blinked several times trying to focus her vision. "Jarod, I'm with you? Where?"

"You are somewhere safe, where you can heal. Are you in pain?"

"No, I must be dreaming I'm with a pain."

"Ah, I see your humor is still in tact. You are going to need it while you heal. The bullet is out but it did some damage. All you need to know right now is that you are safe here until you decide what you want to do with your life."

She tried to move but stopped and hissed, "Do with my life? Damn it Jarod what did you do?" She tried again to sit up, this time the sound she made was a great deal louder than a hiss.

"You need to be still, I'm going to give you something more for your pain. When you wake up we'll talk."

The last thing she uttered as she drifted off was a muffled, "Damn right we're gonna talk."

Jarod smiled as she slowly drifted off into the land of painless sleep. A part of him looked forward to spending time alone with a feisty Miss Parker. Even as a wounded bear he would enjoy pulling the thorn from her paw, if it meant keeping her close and having a chance at seeing his old friend again.

He looked around for something to read as he would keep ever vigilant over her bed. If she awoke and needed anything he would be there before she had the opportunity to undo all the work they put into patching her together. The last thing any of them wanted was an infection or complication to deal with, they needed to keep as low a profile in their new home as possible.

Each room appeared to have shelves with books. He quickly perused those in Parker's room, finding them filled with everything from books on native flora to modern sciences and a few mysteries, biographies and historical novels all in order according to kind. He found one that caught his eye, a book of theories in psychology; it opened with "A Theory of Human Motivation" by Abraham Maslow. He settled into the chair beside the bed and began to read. He hadn't been reading long before he left her room to return with a highlighter and pen.

The sun was peaking through the wooden slates covering the window near the bed when Jarod looked up from his book to find Miss Parker watching him. Quickly jumping up from his position to check her IV, he smiled, "Hi, did you sleep well last night?"

Her eyes followed him wearily, "Like the dead", she croaked.

Jarod stopped and looked closely at her, "I'll get you some ice to help with that. Then if you feel up to it we'll talk." He waited for her to acknowledge him before leaving for the ice. She slightly moved her in head what he took for a nod.

He met his father in the kitchen, "Good morning Jarod. I take it you didn't get any sleep last night?" His father looked down over the wrinkled and stained clothing.

"No, I wanted to keep an eye on Parker." He was stood looking for the freezer that was not attached to the refrigerator unit; he stopped and looked at his father, "Dad where is there any ice?"

The major looked at his son, smiled pointed to the small chest beside the refrigerator. He heard Jarod putting ice into a glass as he poured his son some orange juice. "I know it's not large enough for a houseful of people but we will get things taken care of bit by bit. Berby is having a larger unit dropped off this afternoon. We'll keep it in the dining room where it is the coolest. These things run on rechargeable batteries. Very unique wouldn't you say?"

Jarod was busy looking over the inside of the unit and using his finger to measure the amount of insulation. "Yes, efficient for this type of climate and storms." He guzzled his juice, put his glass in the sink, "Thanks dad"; he picked up the large glass of chipped ice,

'I have to get this back to Parker before she attempts to come get it herself."

By the time Major Charles looked up from his coffee his son was gone.

Jarod reentered the room to find Parker sleeping soundly. He quietly gathered the book and his notes putting them in a tidy stack to finish later. He sat on the chair studying his patient, her color was still pale, he took her temperature noting it was still a low grade fever, her pulse was close to normal, her blood pressure was a little low; all trademarks of the kind of surgery she had gone through, and gone through fairly well. She always did seem to bounce back from physical injuries it was the emotional scars that never healed completely. He had to admit that neither of them healed particularly well that way, was it the childhood nurturing which they had both been deprived? Jarod made a mental note to look into that, if they were to have any kind of wholesome relationship as she healed physically, later and perhaps much closer he admitted to himself, they would need to work past their usual pattern of strike and strike back.

He was studying her position in the bed trying to find a more comfortable way for her to lie while not putting pressure on the wound in the shoulder. When she was up to perhaps sitting with a special foam type cushion behind her would help, or an air mattress.

As he was pondering over the matter he noticed the major was leaning on the doorframe. "She's a beautiful woman, just as her mother was."

Jarod looked up at his father and smiled fondly, "She has always been the model I measured every other woman by. Even as a child she was the essence of what I thought all of the opposite sex would be. Imagine my surprise when I found out most didn't carry a 9mm or have the witty comebacks she has. My sense of adventure came from our childhood in the dark halls of the Centre."

"Son, I'm glad she was there for you. But, now, I will sit and keep our lovely adventurer company while you go make a list of things you need while we are here. Be sure you include some essentials for sleeping beauty or you may find yourself in another form of adventure. We want to make her as comfortable as possible until she is up to the trip over to Hamilton. So these are just the essentials or items you think would make life more comfortable for now. Plans have changed, Gemini and I will be meeting the Colonel and we are flying into Hamilton in his seaplane. I hope this will not be too much of a problem for you, I'm afraid it's becoming more of an all day thing then we had originally decided upon."

"Oh, I think we can manage, let me go get that list for you." Jarod trotted out of the room, leaving the major smiling at his departure.

Jarod entered his room and found a stash of legal pads and an array of pens in the top drawer of the desk. He began listing the computer equipment he needed and a second list of substitutes if the island computer store wasn't as up to date as he hoped. He then jotted down his personal needs, a few shirts, jeans, maybe a pair of swimming shorts, underwear… a thought went through his mind as he plunged his hand into his jeans, the same pair he had on yesterday. He pulled out the piece of cut silk and hunted for a tag, He wrote down the information off the tag, although he didn't think that particular piece of clothing would be comfortable across the shoulder for a while, he didn't want to take a chance of not having something if it would make Parker would feel personally deprived.

Jarod found himself considering the other items she had on before he cut them off, and he ran to the trash bag in the back of the house that held the items from the surgery. After putting on rubber gloves he rummaged through until he found the white stained slacks and the other undergarment, it too was black, apparently to match the black satiny blouse that was destroyed. He reluctantly added the scrape of material he had been carrying to the garbage bag. Did he need to put down matching underwear? Was this common to women? He wrote down the sizes and made a few notes about colors matching whatever else they bought with several question marks following. Hopefully his dad would understand. He then started back to Parker's room.

"Dad.." he started into the room to find his father leaning over the bed talking softly to Parker as he gently slid ice into her mouth, then reached behind her to carefully tuck the stabilizing pillow more securely behind her this time moving it further down her back and away from the left shoulder blade. Jarod noted that any trepidation his father might have held about bringing Parker along was either well masked or forgotten. He smiled as he joined him beside the bed.

"I finished the list. I am unsure as to all of the items, "

His father took the list and reminded him that the numbers to reach him were on the kitchen cabinet, then patted him on the shoulder as he turned to leave. "I believe this young woman maybe ready for a bit of warm broth in a bit, I noticed there's a container of it in the ice box, you just need to heat it."

"Thanks Dad, we'll see you about supper time then." At his father's nod he turned back to Parker.

"How's the pain?"

"I'll live. It's quiet, is everyone gone then, just you and me here."

"Yes, Dad and Gemini are going to the main island for some supplies. I gave them a list for some things for you too. As soon as you are up to the trip we'll go and you can pick some things out for yourself."

Her eyes narrowed, "Island? Do I know where the hell I am?" She didn't wait for his response before she continued rambling, as though she was talking to herself, revealing her thoughts. "Good, I'm sure after seeing the fashion sense of the men in this family I'm be dying to wear something other than…" she yawned and moaned. "Damn it Jarod, did you take all my clothes?"

"Listen, you can't have surgery and stay fully dressed, you know that, and we didn't exactly have a full medical staff with us, so you got the best that we had. Me." He gave her his best toothy grin, until she failed to respond.

Jarod moved to inject more painkillers into the IV. "Get some rest for now, we'll have you up and looking every bit the fashion queen soon enough." He moved around to look into her face. "I'm working on a way to make you more comfortable, I may have to increase your pain meds, to make it easier on you to rest. Would you rather be on your stomach for a bit?"

She nodded. He stood back and surveyed the best way to get her onto her belly with the least amount of jostling. He sat in front of her, "I'm going to help you tilt forward toward me, there is plenty of room on this side of the bed."

Just as she began to move the injured shoulder she stopped. "No, please, let it go for now. I'll be fine." She didn't look fine. She looked damn uncomfortable; her hairline around her face was soaked either from pain or effort, or both.

"Okay, hold on for a minute." Jarod ran back into his room and took the nice full pillow from his bed. "Parker, what if I laid this pillow beside you and we gently moved you into it. You can slowly move your arm so that it cradles the pillow."

"Fine, but I want more of your joy juice after ward."

"That's the spirit. If it doesn't feel more comfortable we go back. I promise you we will find a way for you to rest better."

She was asleep before he tucked the covers around her. He decided now was a good time to do some blood work and make sure there was nothing else happening with her. Hopefully the Colonel had stocked some lab equipment with all the surgical supplies. The fact that her sleep was short although it seemed deep; she rarely slept for more that an hour or two before waking; the medication helped keep her dopey, but it wasn't enough, she needed the deep healing sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

And it's in your eyes

That it's all or nothing

What I can't disguise

Is that you're on to something

I let myself go, will you still want me?

Will I be enough? The fear of that haunts me

'Cause what if you walk away?

"Surprise Surprise"

She lay in the quiet room for a while before opening her eyes; she didn't have far to search to see Jarod sitting next to the bed, slouched over intently reading a book.

"Hey", her voice rough from sleep and a dry throat and mouth.

He quickly slid the book on to the floor beside him, moving to take her wrist, "Hey yourself, I was wondering how long you were going to sleep this time, you had a good couple of hours. That's what you need a deep healing sleep. "Let me get you some ice to moisten your throat and mouth."

Jarod's return was only a few minutes later with a tall ice tea glass filled with ice chips and a long handled spoon. He leaned down to her offering the ice on the spoon, his eyes on her lips as she allowed him to spoon some of the ice into her mouth. "Better?'

"Hmm." She swished the ice around her mouth relishing the cool moisture, and then tucked it into her cheek in her attempt to talk. "Thank you. Jarod, we need to talk." She swallowed as the ice melted in the warm pocket of her cheek.

Jarod nodded, did a quick look at the IV, and then once again picked up her hand this time covering it with his other hand. He saw her look down at their hands but she didn't pull it away, she waited for him.

" I know there are answers you want, and if you are ready, maybe the easiest way would be for you to tell me what you remember. I'll fill in the gaps as we go."

She narrowed her eyes, swallowed again and pointed to the glass for more ice. "Okay wonder boy, we'll do it your way. My memory is a bit vague, I remember getting to the airplane. You and Sydney were talking. And Daddy…." She took the proffered ice, with raised eyebrows as though telling him to finish.

"Yes, you came roaring onto the tarmac," he ignored her glare and continued, "You were running yelling that you were there because someone was planning to kill your father." He paused at her nod of agreement. "We heard the helicopter as it started toward us, you ran toward your father, I think you were attempting to push him into the plane for cover. You were shot before you got to him; your father and I caught you. He attempted to take you down to the cars for cover; the helicopter was hovering with Raines and Willie. Willie continued to shoot at us. Your father somewhat reluctantly relinquished his hold on you so I could take you into the plane with us. And here you are."

Parker watched him with narrowing eyes as he finished his dissertation. It was too pat. She had grown up in that mad house, she knew the pressure she was under to bring Jarod back, she also knew they would easily forfeit her life to have him. "That ending sounded a bit rehearsed wonderboy. Let's try it again from the part where my father relinquished his hold."

Jarod frowned, his face set in a noncommittal mask.

"Come on Jarod, you are always telling me you have never lied to me. Purposely misleading me by not telling me the whole story is the same thing as lying. We have been lied to all our lives. Please don't you do it to me now."

He slowly exhaled, holding her hand with both of his; he gently fondled her fingers with one hand while holding tight with the other hand. "All that I told you is true. Your father stumbled down the few steps to the tarmac, blocking the stairs allowing no one to get up to us. It gave us time to get into the plane, as we were securing the hatch I took your gun and used it on Raines and his helicopter, Willie had continued to shoot at the plane hitting it several times, it was the only way to get out of there. I shot Willie. I know I hit him at least once. He was shooting with such ferocity that I'm not sure your father was the Parker they were planning on killing. My return fire was enough to allow us to get away. Your father appeared fine, he was on his feet watching as we left."

"You left him to face Raines and the Triumvirate. They'll make mincemeat of him, Sweeney Todd. Not only because you got away, but because you took me."

"Sweeney Todd?" He tilted his head for just a second at the name. "Aren't you at all concerned about your own welfare?" Jarod was exasperated at her inability to see reason.

She attempted a shrug, winced then dismissed her own life, "I always knew I was expendable. I've seen too much, lived that life too long not to know it."

He gripped her hand more firmly until he could see the discomfiture in her eyes. "You are not expendable. You are not expendable to me. No life is. When we left that airport, no one was dead. Willie may be smarting for a while and miss a few target practice sessions, but that is it. You were the most injured and I was not leaving you to those vultures, you would have been nothing more than a medical guinea pig to them. I have no regrets in what I did, and if you have one sane brain cell left neither would you."

Jarod stopped talking to look sternly into her eyes, "Your father knows their games. He has played them for years. He has survived and flourished despite all that has happened. It makes me wonder just how much he had to do with all that has happened to us and to others; because it seems that at the end of the day, it always works out to his benefit."

He watched the emotions cross her face: anger, hurt, pain and resignation.

"Do you need more pain medication?"

"You don't have what I need for pain."

"Listen, I know this isn't easy for you, but you had to have had these thoughts yourself at some point, they can't be new to you. None of your life has come easily. Isn't it time you experience a sense of happiness and just being alive without the shackles of being a slave to the Centre's whims."

Her eyes snapped at him almost in time with her words, "And you think that's with you this sense of happiness? You have the magic beans to allow me to grow into the person you want now. Shackles are shackles Jarod."

Jarod lowered his voice to a dangerous whisper, "There are no magic beans Miss Parker. What I am offering you, the only thing I can offer you is the time to heal physically and maybe emotionally. Take a long look around you. Look at the humanity that isn't tied to the Centre, and see for yourself if there isn't something better."

He carefully laid her hand beside her and moved toward the door. Without turning he said over his shoulder, "I'll be around if you need anything."

Jarod waited until he was in the hallway between their rooms before he leaned again the wall and took several deep breaths. He wished it had gone better, but some of her replies gave him hope. She wasn't totally blinded as to her so-called family and its past.

He let his head fall back against the wall a couple of times; he really didn't want to have this snipping between them here. Jarod stood for a few minutes listening to her sounds coming from the bedroom, and felt another stab of guilt. She probably wasn't up to this right now. But he knew she wouldn't wait, she would want her answers as soon as she was conscious enough to hear them. In many ways they were alike. Perhaps that is why he knew her so well. Then, with a deep sigh he shook his head, he hadn't thought to grab his book on his way out so he might as well do some exploring around this house.

Parker leaned further into the pillow; there were so many things she could have blasted him with in regards to their situation. She knew for the most part it was just the regurgitating of the poisonous stew she had been force-fed over the years that created the bitter taste on her tongue and allowed her to let those hurtful words fly at Jarod.

Losing Tommy finally opened her eyes to all of the lies. It was then she had finally begun to see her father as another mere pawn playing for power. Parker saw regret in her father's eyes at her pain; and yet, he never showed her any sense of remorse for his direct part or for having a place in the institution that murdered the man with whom she had planned a future. There was the dark feeling that she could not shake off regarding his part in Tommy's death. Parker also realized that if asked to do it again Mr. Parker would without a moment's hesitation see that Tommy's death would be sanctioned again knowing how great her pain would be from his violent loss. She knew the pain in her mother's life; Jarod saw to it that she was aware of her mother's misery and her father's inattention that increased the pain in her mother's life. He was the one that forced her to look closer and even question the duplicity of Daddy's role in it. All to well she was becoming more and more aware of being played by Daddy, without any regard to her well-being.

She swallowed hard and decided that she would take this time Jarod bought her. Maybe it was too late to find happiness in her life but she could damn well stop being a part of the Centre's machinations that crushed that happiness out of so many lives.

Her mind wondered back to Angelo and that of his ability to self sacrifice his own future to help the child, Davey,

"_Let him be a boy."_

It remained one of those moments that would sneak up on her at night just as her mind was shutting down to sleep, keeping her awake and in misery for another half hour before finally sleeping, if she did indeed sleep at all. Parker wondered if she still possessed enough humanity to make the right decisions.

She closed her eyes, feeling very much alone in the world, she was tossing on a turbulent sea looking for a port to call her own. Someplace she could exist with the world around her without fearing that one misstep would cost her or someone she was fond of his life. Was it too late? Was the sea already tossing her little piece of shipwreck into its depths?

She listened for Jarod, maybe now was a good time to take him up on that added shot of pain meds. She had often heard it said you play the cards you are dealt. Parker thought over the last couple of days and decided she still had a couple of cards that were face down.

Jarod spent the next couple of hours exploring the house, inside and out. The size was deceptively large, roomy and airy - perfect for this subtropical climate. As he walked around the perimeter of the outside of the house he was surprised by the high humidity compared to the airport they had left in the States.

His mind took in the many new and different aspects to this place. He marveled at the construction of the house, the roof was constructed of limestone slabs with a concrete trough for a gutter through which rainwater ran through and into a pipe that filtered and funneled the water into a cistern buried along side the house. He had no idea how much time he spent climbing up the steel ladder to the top of the roof and examining the structure, or how many trips up and down he had made first for a flashlight then a measuring tape, binoculars, before he sat on the roof looking at the beautiful scenery of the sea around him and the deserted beaches below the bluff the house sat upon. His mind racing with information and scenic over load he forgot to check on Miss Parker.

As the guilt suffocated all else, he flew down the outside steps and into the house to her room. He took one look at her face and couldn't tell how deeply he was in it, but he knew without a doubt that when she wore that ice mask displaying nothing at all but annoyed impatience he was most likely in for it. He swallowed hard and approached her.

"Are you up to a bit of broth, I'll go heat it for you."

"How nice to see _you_ had a good day. Your face is sunburned." She glared at him then dismissed him by simply looking at the floor. She hated being stuck in the same position she couldn't even turn completely away. She hated being at his or anyone's mercy.

"Uh, I was looking around the house. There are so many things I can't wait to show you. Let me tell you about it when I get back with your broth." He gave her his best smile before leaving.

Miss Parker looked at the empty spot where Jarod had stood, "I might as well be living in a leper colony." She knew he was to far to hear her loud comment, and huffed at the wasted snipe. Whether he liked it or not her time stuck in this room and this bed were about over, she may be down for now, but she was far from out.

Jarod returned with a bowl of broth and another glass of ice as well as a small teapot and two cups. He entered smiling but one look at her expression was all it took to dissipate the smile.

"Ah, look if it isn't the good humor man." Parker quickly noticed his reaction to her retort; she felt no small degree of satisfaction.

"I know it isn't easy for you to be stuck in that bed, but you have to let that shoulder mend." He set his try down left to return with a small stool.

His butt hit no sooner hit the stool when Parker put up a hand, "If you think for one moment I'm going to lay here as you feed me and that gourmet dinner drools down by chin, you have another thing coming, buster. Get me the hell out of this bed. Now."

Jarod stood and looking down at her, his first impulse was to leave and let her calm down, but on the other hand, he did want things to go so much differently, and if he continued play their back and forth game nothing was going to change. He had to earn her trust, and to get that far, he needed Parker to accept his presence.

"It's going to hurt like hell getting you up."

"I don't care. I'm not sitting in this bed for another five minutes. I'd like to use the bathroom and at least wash my face too. It would have been nice if I could have done that, oh, about an hour and a half ago. Can you find me a robe or something that will pass for one?"

"Fine, before I agree to that let me change your bandage and check the site. If it's healing over enough and looks as though it can take the movement without breakthrough bleeding. I'll get you something to put on and help you over to the bathroom." He moved the stool away and gathered the bandages had everything he needed then spread them out alongside Parker on the bed.

Jarod gently lowered the blanked and carefully removed the bandaged to look at the wound. The reddened area and the gash were not as raw looking as before, the swelling had decreased a bit so the stitches weren't pulled as tightly as they had been. She could be up and about; in fact he really didn't have a good reason for keeping completely immobile. He recovered the site. After applying the last of the tape, he smiled at her, "I'll go find you something to wear."

"That would be nice." Her sarcasm was just barely under control; she was going to have to notch it up a bit since the planned guilt trip lasted only five minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

And now we're grown up orphans

That never knew their names

We don't belong to no one

That's a shame

But if you could hide beside me

Maybe for a while

And I won't tell no one your name

"Name" Goo Goo Dolls

They stood looking out at the ocean and the beautiful beach below them.

Parker had insisted that, after her small meal of broth and tea, Jarod show her the house before he plopped her down someplace and took off to investigate the island again. With her good arm through his they had slowly walked around through the rooms, the Pretender happily pointing out those he found the most interesting. In the library he showed her the map of the island and, once again, assured her that the Centre would not find them. In the kitchen, he did his best to wipe away the mess he'd made while preparing her lunch and she pretended not to notice. In the living room, he tried to lead her to the soft recliner, but Miss Parker had no intention of resting.

"Parker, your body has been through a lot. You need to give it time to recuperate."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," she smiled taking in the scenery as she stepped on to the screened porch. She paused long enough to take a deep breath of sea air then glanced at him. "I'm not tired and I want to see what has you so enthralled you forgot about me and manage to get your face all sunburned. Now, either you can continue to be my guide on this little tour, or I can go alone. Your choice, Jarod."

With a heavy sigh, Jarod nodded and took her arm. He knew she would have preferred being alone, but he was not willing to put her health at risk. Besides he intended to use their time together to his advantage.

Jarod wanted to get to know the adult Miss Parker as well as he thought he knew the young girl that became his first friend. In addition, he hoped she would come to know the adult he'd become and realize that as much as he and she were different, they are the same. As Maslow put it, they were missing the same tendencies toward becoming self –actualizing people, people who have yet to reach their fullest potential. Together they could together fix that.

The thought haunted him. Though they both had pretender abilities, and could become anything they wanted, yet neither of them was even close to becoming the self-actualizing people of Maslow's theory. In Jarod's mind they were capable of reaching that apex together.

At the sound of an approaching aircraft Parker felt her heart clench. She felt naked without her Smith and Wesson. Hell, considering all she was wearing was the robe Jarod had brought, she was naked. Jarod felt her tense and instinctively understood her impulse to take cover. Tightening his hold on her, he slowly backed under the eves of the house as they watched the plane circle around the pier below.

They watched the seaplane land Jarod murmured, " It's okay. Looks like Dad borrowed the Colonel's plane."

Parker let out the breath she was holding and, for a split second dropped her eyes to his hand. She hadn't realized how tight her grip had been on his until she felt his other hand softly wrap around hers.

"A little something you failed to mention there Jarod. Colonel who?" She snapped. "You are going to talk to me about this set up aren't you? If I'm going to trust you…"

"My, someone is getting tired," he smirked, quickly adding, "Relax. First, let me get you back into the house. Once you're comfortable, I'll help them unload, and I promise, I will tell you everything you want to know."

He guided her back into the living room at a slow pace. When he had her in her seat with another cushion behind her lower back to take as much pressure from the shoulders as possible, Jarod left in search of his father.

Jarod met the Major and Gemini as they were coming up the stone stairs, their arms loaded with packages, "Son, there are several more bags and a few large boxes to be brought up, grab what you can."

The plane was finally unloaded and boxes and bags sorted, when Jarod noticed his father quietly standing and overtly listening to the conversation in the living area. Moving beside the older man, Jarod stage whispered, "Miss Parker will have you castrated for eavesdropping."

The major silently laughed, "I imagine she'd threaten to, but something tells me she has that bark down to a science. Listen to the way she talks with young Gemini."

They both stood for a bit listening to the conversation in the next room.

"I see you are off the IVs so you must be feeling better Miss Parker?"

"Well I did have to threaten Jarod that I'd throw all his Pez containers and sugary treats into the ocean if he didn't unleash me."

She smiled at the young man; there was something about this boy that truly touched her. Talking with him, one on one, made her feel like second chances weren't all that far out of reach.

"Pez?" An all too familiar tilt of the head and the brown inquisitive eyes sparked a memory of Jarod and his introduction to Cracker Jack.

"Sometime you'll have to ask Jarod about his collection. It's an obsession he has developed with a candy dispenser. He goes nowhere without them."

Parker found herself gazing at the boy with such fondness that brought out a protective streak she had only felt toward Debbie Broots.

"Sit down and talk with me for a bit. I haven't had anyone to talk to today.

"You have been with Jarod all day, haven't you?" he asked, moving to the chair beside her.

"She smiled. "Yes, but we argue more than we talk."

"Oh." He glanced nervously toward the door then sheepishly asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

Miss Parker shrugged. "Jarod mentioned that you were considering a name change. Have you given more thought to what you would like to be called?"

"I have a name. Gemini, it is what I've been called all my life."

"It is the name the Centre gave you. As a young man you will find that there are names that fit perfectly to it's owner, and there are names that have no meaning to the one called it."

Parker thought a moment, as she watched the intentness of his gaze. He was listening closely as he tried to make sense of what she was saying.

"Take Jarod for instance. His parents gave him the name 'Jarod' at birth before he was taken by the Centre. It held the promise of a family for him, the promise that there are people who love him." She waited a moment, letting her words sink in before taking the boy's hand. "Jarod didn't know his last name until just recently. During his pretends he always used his first name, and made up a second name. He owned that name. No matter what anyone called him, no matter where he went he was Jarod."

"I have always been Gemini. I don't know any other name to be called." His frown spoke of indecision; "I don't understand why I can't be Gemini now."

"I suppose if you feel so strongly about keeping it, you should do so," she signed, finding herself drawn to this young man. He may be a genius, but like his predecessor he had trouble dealing with some of the worldly abstracts in life. Talking with him, and seeing the earnest look in his eyes as he fought to understand the concept of society brought back so many memories of her time with a young Jarod. "But you are not personified by the Centre any longer. You are not one of their projects. You are a free moral agent."

"So is Miss Parker your Centre personification or the name your mother gave you?" The deep dark eyes were seeking the truth. He was trying to gain an understanding

Parker felt her stomach tightened. She knew she would have decisions to make, but it was just this morning that she started down that road. Now facing this boy who had also spent most of his youth living under Raines thumb; she realized she needed to take a first step.

"Miss Parker is the name my father wanted me to use. It was the Centre's leash on me, also my father's name. My first name was given to my by someone who loved me. I held, err… I have been holding it close to my heart. I guess it is my way of owning it," she admitted. "I have only trusted that name to one other person. I gave it to him to hold on for me, in case I ever got lost."

"I think I understand. But you are not at the Centre now, you are with us. Could you tell me your name?"

She was so lost in her memory of whispering that name into a young Jarod's ear that she was startled to find the mirror image of him sitting close to her. Suddenly, Parker was having trouble distinguishing the past from the present. Was she with the young Jarod or the clone. She shook her head, as though to clear it.

_Must be the damn drugs Jarod's been feeding me._

She took a deep breath. Her instincts told her to divulge her secret now, just as they directed her so many years ago, The clone was sitting on her left. She leaned over and whispered the name her mother had given her- the full name not the nickname she came to revere over the years.

After whispering into his ear she sat up and watched the smile on his face. It was the same smile she had seen the first time she gave her secret away.

"What does it mean, it sounds so lyrical it must have a meaning."

"It means 'happiness'. My mother told me she chose it for me because I brought so much of it into her life."

"I would like a name that had a special meaning", he murmured dejectedly. "I'm named after a constellation."

Parker tugged at his chin so she could see his expression as she made her suggestion. "Didn't you know that stars are beautiful? There is a little song about a star it compares it to a diamond in the sky. You are a gem. You are just as special as that diamond in the sky." She paused thinking about what she was saying then added, "We could shorten your name to Gem."

His smile was wide with the most genuine smile she had yet to see on his handsome young face. "I like it but I don't think I want it to be short for Gemini any more."

Parker gave it some consideration and found a possible answer just by following her instincts again. "Well, my mother's last name before she married a Parker was Jamison. You could make it Jemison. It wouldn't really mean anything in the long form, but the name we would call you 'Gem' would."

"Jemison," he repeated, as if trying the name on for size. "It would also be kind of a tribute to your mother, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose it would," she agreed. "She would have been honored."

He thought about it for a while. In the mean time the two men listening from the kitchen looked at each other in amazement. She simply and kindly took care of the problem of the name without making the boy feel estranged from the family unit by not drawing attention to his unique beginnings.

"I heard you look like your mother. Was she beautiful too?" He looked at Parker with so much admiration it took her breath away.

"I'm not nearly the beautiful woman my mother was; she was very kind and loving. You see, my mother's beauty glowed from within her soul. That is the beauty I remember as a child."

Jarod had stood listening in fascination until that sentence. He could stand quietly no longer. He entered the room where the two sat, "Yes, she is as beautiful as her mother. I would have to say that the name Jemison would mean beautiful gem. "

Jarod smiled and winked at the youngster.

"I guess you can call me Gem." The matter was settled, simply and yet quietly eloquent.

"Jemison Charles. I like it very much." There was a glint of humor in Jarod's voice but the warmth in his tone and eyes gave away the fact that he was indeed touched by the entire conversation.

"We're going to get some supper going here, up to something light Miss Parker?" Major Charles leaned into the room, "What do you think a little soup and toast, or I can whip up a nice pan of scrambled eggs? What sounds good to you?"

Jarod answered before she had a chance, "The protein in the eggs would probably be good for you, and toast will add to the calorie and fiber mix. What do you say?" he was nodding his head as though helping her say the right thing.

She was watching his antics; it was almost funny to be treated like an adult that can't decide what to eat without being coached. If the scrambled eggs hadn't sounded so good right now she would have told Jarod to go hatch a few of his own. Her hunger was the catalyst that would get her past all the bickering just for a change. "Yes that sounds good. Thank you Major."

"Gem, would you care to help me get this started. I'll give you a quick lesson in how to make a delicious scrambled egg."

Gem leaned over to Parker and touched her arm, "I hope we can talk more later. Thank you." He whispered her name in her ear before following the Major into the kitchen.

"Well, I see you are still bewitching young boys." Jarod sat in Gem's spot.

"Yea, it's the big boys that I have problems with."

Jarod smirked, "Hmm, what kind of problem would that be? It seems to me that you have your choice of big boy companions."

Parker was having trouble keeping eye contact with Jarod after that comment. She cleared her throat hunting for a topic to steer the conversation in a different direction, when she felt a source of warmth. It was Jarod. He was sitting so close she could feel the heat from his sunburned face and arms.

"Jarod," she reached out and gently touched his warmed cheek, "I think you need to put something on that sunburn before it blisters."

His hand held hers to his face, "I guess I should look for the first aide kit before cleaning up for supper. Why don't I walk you back to the bathroom so you can get ready too?"

"Okay, if you're a good boy, I'll even help take care of that burn for you."

30


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Out past the reach of your beginnings

There is a gamble in each

Proud act of flight

But the losses pale before the winnings

Circling and diving with

Freedom you've found

Illusion blows apart and scatters

There is no darkness in this place

That we're bound

Love is the only thing that matters

"Icarus Ascending" -Dan Fogelberg

Major Charles turned toward the sound of the steps entering the kitchen, "So you have Sleeping Beauty all tucked in for the night?"

Jarod smiled at his father's epithet for Parker, he knew she would have the new title with just a touch of well-seasoned stoicism sprinkled with her caustic wit. His head tilted to one side as he considered all the possible outcomes, this particular one was completely unexpected: the Major's unequivocal acceptance of Parker.

There was the Major's initial question when he asked if Jarod knew what he was doing, but from that point onward all the Major did was offer his support and aide in getting Parker through the surgery. Even going out of his way to offer his warmest hospitality for the woman whose job was detrimental to their well-being for the last several years.

All of this added to the sense of pride and familiar security Jarod had been reading about in Maslow's theory. He knew he was doing the right thing by introducing Parker to this idea of what most people experience as a member of a healthy family unit. A far cry from what she had been accustomed: being part of a family that was both morally embarrassing and thoroughly corrupt. With such specimens as a mad twin, murderous step-mother and an ethically bankrupt father who used her and never gave an inkling that she was anything more to them than an instrument of their own agendas.

Jarod could feel his smile widen as he looked at his father with new eyes, seeing fully appreciating the older man's ability to open his heart and home to both his clone as well as Jarod's injured adversary.

"I stayed with her a bit until she was settled and asleep. She overdid it for her first day out of bed. She pushed herself to the limit. As you gets to know her, you will see she is the definition of tenacious. Because of this trait I put together a special mix of a prescription cocktail for her, a little sedative combined with some pain meds. Hopefully she'll sleep through the night."

The Major raised his eyebrows, "Son, exactly what kind of a relationship do you have with her that makes you think she's going to stick around when she's healed."

"It's complicated. She was the first girl I ever met and my best friend. I shared my first adventures with her. The only world I knew outside of the Centre I saw through her eyes. She gave me my first kiss, and like it or not became the woman whom I measured all women against. Then her father had her sent away. It was years until we saw each other again. I didn't recognize her, it was more than how beautiful a woman she had become; it was as though her whole persona changed."

Jarod lowered his head as he remembered the first time he saw her in her professional attire, her high heels, her face made up. It was as if all the softness in her ace and bearing had been erased making it seem like she was made of granite."

"Do you know what happened to her during that time, Jarod? What could have happened to have changed her so completely from the child you described?"

"I don't know the details but Centre training must have played a significant role. The innocent gentle little girl I knew died with the same shot that killed her mother in that Centre elevator."

The Major's hand soothingly gripped his son's shoulder, "That would traumatize any child, including the young boy who tried to help his best friend fright after her mother's death. Yet, here you are a kind and forgiving man."

"I'm not that forgiving. I haven't always been kind to Parker. She has reasons since my escape to be angry with me. We've done our share of ugly things to each other. Sometimes, she told me, my actions were cruel. I always thought that a slap in the face was the best way to wake her up to what was happening around her. She needed and still needs to open her eyes to and see the lies and betrayals for what they are." Jarod's tone may have sounded contrite but his expression revealed nothing about his true feelings.

"But what I managed to do was further the distance between us and make her question my motives. The trust that existed in childhood was a strong bond between us that now hangs by a thread. In order to cope she has purposely shut down her emotions, not just those concerning me but life in general. It is such a loss to everyone, to those that do care for her but this brand of emotional compartmentalization is not healthy for her either."

Jarod stopped talking, the only sound was the large kitchen wall clock ticking off the seconds. "Dad, do you know what they call her in the Centre?"

He looked at his father, concern and guilt tinted the brown orbs, "They refer to her as "The Ice Queen".

Major Charles closed his eyes rubbing the space between them with his thumb. "From the DSAs I saw, you may have experienced the physical harsh demands of working out the Sims the Centre gave you, and in turn suffered emotionally from them." He opened his eyes and studied his son, "What was done to Miss Parker is not recorded on any DSAs we have. It makes me wonder what she endured and how she survived the trauma of seeing her mother shot down in a place her family runs and in which she now works. I think there's still too many important details about her life that remain unknown to us. "

"That's just it Dad, I'm not sure she survived it intact." A wistful expression crossed Jarod's face, "But every once in a while I catch a glimpse of the Miss Parker who was my childhood best friend. There are times like today with Jem, when that beautiful child I grew up with shines through all that protective armor"

"Jarod, why not get some rest yourself. I'll switch rooms with you tonight. I'll attend to Miss Parker if she needs anything during the night. You take my room and get a full night's sleep."

"Thanks Dad, but I need to be close in case she needs me. I think she'd feel a bit more comfortable asking me for help to the bathroom than she would you. I don't generally sleep a lot. I'll manage catch a few winks." He smiled at his father. "Besides, I want to find out what is going on at the Centre. We all know they are not taking the departure of their 'lab rat' and the chairman's daughter well. In dealing with the Centre it is essential -if you want to continue breathing- that we keep one step a head of them. That means knowing what they are doing in order to figure out a strategy to keep them on the wrong track as far as we're concerned. I have an inside contact that I'll get in touch with and find out. I hope that we can counter whatever measures they have taken. Parker is concerned that her father will be hung out to dry."

"Jarod, at the Centre no good deed goes unpunished. How will Parker deal with it if they make her father the scapegoat?"

Jarod flopped into a chair, "Not well."

He watched as his father sat across from him, "He is the only parent she has known since she was about ten. He has lied to her, betrayed her, and emotionally isolated her from the people who would care for her. Her father was probably been behind the death of at least two people whom she loved and loved her, and yet this one act of concern will probably wipe out all his negative acts. His crimes of brutal emotional espionage will be forgiven and shunted away to a dark corner." Jarod slumped further into his chair.

"Your feelings for your patient run deeper than you let on. Son, all I ask is that if you put yourself between Parker and her so called family, if you force her to choose, you had better be prepared to be the one left behind." The older man warmly clasped his son's shoulder. "I think you need to analyze your feelings and your agenda and how you plan to achieve your goals. Then be prepared for what may be the fight of your life if your feelings for the lovely woman in that room are what I see them to be."

Long after the Major left the kitchen Jarod remained seated at the table deep in thought. He finally headed back to the bedroom needing to initiate his plans.

He stood in the entrance way to Parker's bedroom silently observing the reposed figure in sleep. Lying on her side with arms hugging the pillow to her, Jarod admired the profile of the face he knew so well. The shafts of moonlight through the wooden slats gave her pale face an ethereal appearance, she moaned something but did not awaken. At that moment Jarod knew he was going ahead with his plan. He would not fail, he could not fail. He needed her trust if she would ever see him as more than the Centre's lab rat.

He moved the desk to the far corner of her room, and then tilted the pharmacy lamp down low enough to light the small space near his laptop. Glancing once more at the sleeping figure to ensure him that he hadn't disturbed her sleep, Jarod began keying in the code to the Centre's mainframe. He would begin with all the usual suspect files to see what was new in hell, and then contact Angelo. Contacting Angelo was the only safe way of letting Sydney know they were safe and Parker was healing physically. They still needed time; Parker was not ready to face the demons of that world. And if this world did indeed spin in Jarod's direction, as Parker claimed, she would begin her trip with him toward gaining self-actualization.

He needed time with her; he needed time with her with his family. The islands would be the perfect setting peaceful and beautiful.

The gray dawn light was creeping through the slats when Jarod finally closed down his laptop. He leaned back in the chair and rubbed his eyes. The information he pilfered from the mainframe was not all bad. They were safe for now.

The bad news was that Parker was correct, her father had been forced underground for the whole debacle of losing Jarod and his family and disappearing with a wounded Miss Parker. Although Raines and Willie were both visiting Africa for their part in the shooting, it appeared the Centre was hunting for Mr. Parker and the pregnant Bridgette.

As far as Jarod was concerned it was only fair and he would love to personally see the arrogant Mr. Parker trying to live a life on the run just as he had forced Jarod and his family to live.

His eyes strayed to the bed and it's occupant. How he approached this with his sleeping beauty would make all the difference in the outcome. His hopes and plans for them could shatter with a slight miscalculation in Jarod's handling of the information and her reaction to it.

Parker always seemed to know when he was with holding information. Granted he had done it enough, but then hadn't that been part of her problem with trust. Everybody had with held information concerning her life or those she loved, and every time she was told it was for her own safety or her own good.

If he waited until she was further along in recovering to tell her what he learned, she would claim he was back to playing mind games with her and any chance he had of regaining her trust or strengthening their bond would be gone – forever.

He slid out of his shoes to silently make his way over to the cushioned chair near the bed; he wearily lowered himself into the thick cushions and rested his head against the high back, his eyes slowly closed.

TBC

Thank you to the brave souls who so kindly aided the typo queen.


	6. Capture the moment

THE HUMAN CONDITION

CHAPTER 6

Capture the moment carry the day

Stay with the chase as long as you may

Follow the dreamer, the fool and the sage

Back to the days of the innocent age

Storybook endings never appear

They're just someone's way of leading us here

Waiting for wisdom to open the cage

We forged in the fires of the innocent age

"Innocent Age" by Dan Fogelberg

She didn't know if it was the scent of freshly brewed coffee floating in from the kitchen, or the sound of falling water that roused her from her deep sleep but, slowly, Miss Parker opened her eyes. Though her first thought was that it was raining, the stream of sunlight dancing off the mirror told her it was not. Her brows furrowed and, as the fog in her brain began to lift, the sounds she was hearing started to make sense.

Someone was in her shower. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she shook her head, knowing that the culprit was Jarod. Who else would have the audacity to come into her room to shower?

Her gaze fell on the clock sitting on the bedside table and she frowned. It was after the noon hour. Turning away, she glared at the closed door leading to the bathroom.

Damn Jarod and his pharmacy! The day was well under way and her brain was still sluggish. All she could think of was the commercial with the fried eggs sliding out of the pan and the logo, "this is your brain on drugs". Thank God she didn't have to face the Centre today, she'd never outwit her thumbless twin in this state.

She couldn't stop the long yawn or the tears it brought to her eyes. Yearning to move, she slowly stretched out her legs allowing each muscle to tightened and relax the entire length of her leg. When she did the same with her good arm, however, she found that the arm bone was connected to the backbone and all the muscles in her back screamed in protest. She quickly eased off, allowing the muscles to relax and immediately felt relief.

The shower turned off in the bathroom. "About time, genius." She waited listening to the faucet in the sink turn on and off. Then the brushing of teeth, her patience was running low and she was fighting the urge to scream at him.

Finally she counted to ten, then, "Jarod get your ass out of my bathroom."

The door opened within seconds, he stood looking at her with his toothbrush in his mouth, barefoot and shirtless. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Parker found herself staring at him not sure whether to be amused or angry. It was hard to be angry or even feign it when the object you want to scream at had a white ring of toothpaste around his lips.

"I would like to use the facilities when you are finished with your morning constitutional but, don't let me hurry you. I've just been here in the same position for fourteen hours. No rush. Take your time."

She managed to look as though she was squirming and in great discomfort. If there was one thing she had learned in her twisted life it was the art of misdirection and over-acting. Parker knew without a doubt that those two talents alone had saved her skin and reputation with the Centre more times than Lyle had fingers.

Jarod reacted by running back into the bathroom. She could hear him moving things around, and then the flush of the toilet before he came back. "Sorry you were out like a stone when I looked in on you. I thought I'd get freshened up before you woke up."

"Rock"

"Excuse me?"

"The saying is –'out like a rock'".

"Oh. Let me grab your robe. Bathroom first?"

"Absolutely. Any chance I can shower?"

"I think that is doable. Just don't stay under too long. Let me cover the incision with something waterproof, then we'll get you into the bathroom."

Jarod reached for the first aide kit and began rooting for something that obviously wasn't there. He muttered a few choice words under his breath before sternly warning her to be still until he got back.

As he trotted out toward the kitchen, Parker mumbled under her breath, "What is this - a horse and pony show? Since when does he carry a mini me in his pocket. WE will get me into the bathroom."

"Parker are you talking to yourself?" Jarod was back into time to hear the very end of her tirade and barely contained his smirk when she didn't answer him. "There is so much I'd like to show you today. We could do some exploring around the house and beach, if you are up to it."

"Sounds good."

He finished dressing the wound, then moved the pillow from her side to the bottom of the bed. Parker clutched the sheet to her as she managed to push up with her good arm. Jarod draped the robe around her shoulders and held the sheet for her as she managed to get her good arm into it. He attempted to pull the robe around her to allow her to slide her left arm into the sleeve without needing to raise her arm.

"Just let it be for now, if I'm going to shower, Jarod." She sat on the edge of the bed waiting for the light-headedness to pass.

Jarod sat beside her, "Parker, go slow. The drugs take a while to wear off, and it will take time to get full use of your muscles without zapping your energy."

"That's something else we need to discuss. I realize you were being helpful, but did you have to empty the pharmacy shelves into that fruit drink last night? You must know how much I hate being drugged out of my mind!"

Jarod lowered his head while she ranted at him. When she finished, he allowed the silence to grow, then turned to look at her carefully. He noted the flush that started at the opening of the robe and continued up to her hairline. The beautiful gray eyes that were still slightly dilated from the meds stared back at him until he did the last thing she expected. He smiled at her.

"Are you done now?"

Her mouth opened but she watched him, speechless.

"Good. Listen to me- you needed it. The pain meds alone would not have been enough. You could barely stand up straight and yet you were determined to act like there was nothing wrong. I wanted you to be able to get out of bed today and enjoy it. If I hadn't given you that mixture you would have been up all night, miserable and not fit to crawl out of bed today."

He tucked her hair behind her ear when she continued to stare at him. "When you are ready say the word." He pointed to the bathroom.

Parker looked around the room for the first time since waking. Her suspicions were proved correct when she noted Jarod's laptop on the desk in her corner. "I take it you spent the night in here last night? So, what's new in hell?" She nodded to the desk.

He took a deep breath. He had hoped to put off sharing his information with her until he heard more from his sources both in Africa and the Centre. Jarod knew that when the time came he would have to be up front with her. There was no way he could waltz around the facts because sooner or later the dance would end abruptly.

Jarod and the Major had talked about his finding earlier over breakfast, and again he was reminded that he needed to prove he was not like her family. She needed to trust that he would be there for her before they could exchange information equally and unequivocally.

A picture came to mind of two tango dancers in a rare complicated dance that only worked when both knew the dance steps and their partner well enough to dance with faith. So the question that comes to mind is: Is Parker ready to make that leap of faith? Or perhaps, he lowered his head and rubbed the back of his neck, was he ready to make it?

"Yea, I spent the night breaking into the Centre mainframe and trying to figure out what was happening since your disappearance." Her eyebrows arched prompting him to continue. "Raines and Willie are vacationing in Africa."

"And. Come on -out with it."

"Lyle is running the Centre. Your father and Bridgette are missing but the Centre doesn't seem all that concerned with the disappearance. At least I can't find that they have sweeper teams out hunting for him. I have a few contacts I'm waiting to hear from to better fill in the entire picture."

Parker huffed and unsteadily got to her feet holding on to the headboard of the bed. "Damn it. Daddy's gone underground. Jarod I have to get back there. I need to help him."

"Hold on Parker. First we don't know exactly what is happening. For all we know it could be a trick. Let me find out if he is in danger, then together we will work out how to help him. Secondly, you are not in any shape to go head to head with your demented twin. Lyle is dangerous. His moral turpitude is beyond something you are physically able to stand up to and survive. You can't think straight when you are as immobilized as you are not -just by the wound but the pain will keep you from dealing effectively and assessing his actions before being impacted by them."

She stood looking at him. He had seen that calculating look before, when she was deciding whether or not to allow him to give Davy the serotonin injection. He waited holding his breath while silently pleading that she would at least give him time to find out how much danger she would be facing in going back, now or later.

"That speech sounded like you've been hanging out with Syd too long. Does he write these things down for you?" She shook her head as though to clear it. "Okay, I'll stay but only under the condition that we read these communications together. You don't get to give me your version to keep me where you want me." She paused watching his face at his reluctant nod she added. "I mean it Jarod, even if I'm asleep, you wake me and we read them together. Are we clear on that?"

"You don't trust me."

The petulant look that accompanied those words sparked her anger. It was all she could do not to verbally blast him. She took a deep breath and followed her instincts to try and change their dynamics.

"If I didn't trust you, buddy, I'd have waited until I had a chance and looked into your computer myself. I may not be the whiz you are but I know a few things about finding saved files on a laptop. This is your chance to prove to me I can trust you. It's a two way street. Trust can kill you or set you free, remember? Let's see how it works between us. I'm giving you a chance. This is the last chance saloon. You make me regret it and we are done and I am out of here."

His only answer was a slight nod of the head.

Parker relaxed slightly, but continued to glare at him. "So am I getting that shower or have you already reneged on me?"

The shower was an awkward affair. When Jarod reminded her he had already seen her naked she turned the hand held showerhead on him.

After the shower Jarod happily showed her the items that Jem and the Major had purchased for her. She sat quietly in her robe as he pulled out one item after another, everything from a couple pairs of jeans and tee shirts to pretty blouses and light colored cotton shorts. Jarod laid them all out on the bed, then handed her a box from a woman's lingerie shop. The slight blush under his sunburn told her he had already looked into the box.

"What do we have here?" She took the lid off and pulled out each item purposely holding them up for him. "Matching bras and underwear. How considerate of them! And everything is the right size. Who'd have guessed Jem would have known! What an intuitive young man, but than he does have the perfect model to follow."

" I noticed you put in a great deal of effort to pronounce Jem differently than Gem. It's probably a good idea. I always thought it would work better to leave close to his old name; but I guess I just like the foreign type accent to Jem the way you say it."

Parker acknowledged the compliment with a slight smile.

Jarod continued, "No, Jem didn't know. I gave dad a list from the items you were wearing." Jarod was irritated. He knew what she was doing to him, and she was enjoying it. He took the box from her and pulled out two rather short nightgowns, one in deep red, and the other in light blue. "I thought it would be easier and a bit more modest if you had something to wear to sleep, since you are no longer on IV's. But now I'm wondering if I was over stating the modesty part." He smirked and winked at her.

She grabbed the nightgowns and shoved them back into the box. "Why worry about modesty when you keep reminding me that you have already seen everything?"

"I didn't say…."

"Just can it Jarod. I'll be sure to thank the rest of your family for their good intentions."

She looked at the dresser in her bedroom. "Is this for my clothes or are yours already there since you seem to be taking over all the fine details of my life?"

He frowned, "My clothes are next door in my room."

He turned and within seconds she heard his bedroom door slam.

Parker found it physically difficult to even open and close the drawers as she organized and put things away. Leaving out the red nightgown, realizing that the shortness would be easier to do some of the bathroom chores independently than a longer gown. She had to give Jarod or who ever picked it points.

The problem facing her now was changing by herself without moving the left arm over her head or using it to pull clothes on. She was determined she was not going to call Jarod for help. No matter how long it took she would do it without his aid. Pulling on underwear was difficult to manage with one hand, but she did it. Parker then decided shorts would be easier than the jeans. The fact that the fit of the shorts was loose helped, and proved to be the easiest of the clothing to get on so far. She stood looking between the buttoned blouse and the tee shirt. Parker sat on the edge of the bed and huffed.

Just as she was about to swallow her pride and call Jarod for help, he knocked at her door. She was holding the tee shirt against her chest when she responded with "Come in."

Jarod timidly handed her one of his tee shirts. It was beige with the bold red insignia "Bermuda" surrounded by little sea turtles across the front. She raised her eyebrow in question as she held it out to her.

"I thought the larger size would fit more comfortably without the support undergarment that would rub the incisions. If you'd like I'll help get it over your head."

"Jarod…"

"I know," he sighed. "It is as though we are preprogrammed to play this game. I say or do something and get the response that you are used to giving. Sometimes, I guess it's my fault that I trigger that response. Sometimes, you have to admit, you trigger the same in me. When you think about it, how many people know each other that well? Parker I never want to hurt you. I just can't seem to change the programming overnight. I promise I'll work on it."

She nodded. "I promise to work on it too. You have no idea how many times I've had to stop myself before I said what was on the tip of my tongue in the past couple of days. And even then, there has been so many things I did say, that were uncalled for or unnecessary considering all you and your family have done to keep me well and safe."

She looked at him and, for the first time in a long time, really saw him without the Centre issued blinders. What she saw was an older Jem - still not fully understanding all the subtext to everyday life and everyday relationships.

Jarod nodded and smiled a soft smile, seeing the young girl pretending her nonexistent world that was supposed to keep her safe and protected was in place. "Let me slide this over your head, then we'll stretch it low enough for the sore arm to slide in first and the good arm will easily fit in next."

The Major and Jem were sitting out on the porch over-looking the pier sipping soft drinks when the two finally emerged from the house. Miss Parker held the screen door open for Jarod who carried Miss Parker's coffee in one hand and his own large bottle of a fruit juice mixture in the other.

The Major took in their appearances. "You two look refreshed and rested. It's going to be a beautiful day, low humidity and a few clouds, perfect day for a little out door exploring. Think you may be interested in a walk down the beach or just exploring around the house?"

Parker noncommittally sipped her coffee.

"That's a great idea, maybe pack a bit of a lunch! I was telling Parker how much there is to see here. I noticed the house its cistern to gather water yesterday. I'm anxious to check out the beach and the area around here. When we get tired of that we can always go to the main island or some of the other islands."

"Whoa, slow down nature boy. Don't we have to be concerned about being noticed by some of the Centre's operatives?" Parker was taken by surprise at the lack of precaution Jarod seemed to exhibiting. "All your life you have had to look over your shoulder now all of a sudden you throw caution to the wind?"

"Jarod, you didn't tell her this island is a nature reserve and not open to the public did you?" When his son shrugged, the Major turned his attention to the brunette. "We are here on invitation from a friend of mine. Berby was a Colonel in the MI6. He has been monitoring the Centre's influence in this part of the world for the last ten years. We are as safe here as we will ever be anywhere. The house we are in belonged to one of Bermuda's Governors years ago. They updated the building and added a few modern touches. Berby uses this house as a refuge for friends."

Parker's brow spiked, "Like old spy buddies?"

The Major laughed loudly, "Something like that."

"So Parker, want to go exploring?" Jarod asked with a lazy smile.

"Yea, you can show off your genius and I can get some sun."

Jem looked between them. "Would you care if I came too? I have read that there is a rare scallop in the waters around here, and a very interesting bird with a long tail. I have never really had the chance to explore a beach."

Jarod smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. It was the purest sense of happiness he had seen from the teen. He glanced at Parker to see her smile as her eyes filled. The smile was a genuine smile, not so much like the ones he got from the young girl he grew up knowing, but one of the few he had seen on the woman the girl became.

Parker answered, "I don't see why you couldn't come along, but you'll be stuck with a semi-invalid. I'll tell you what. If I slow you down, you and Jarod can go off and do the exploring I'll find a nice spot to sit and enjoy the beach."

"I'll go pack a picnic basket. Dad, you said you saw some fresh fruit and ham salad in the house, right? Care to help me get everything together? You are coming too aren't you? You can keep Miss Parker company if Jem and I find something worthy investigating."

"Are you telling me I'm to old to go exploring?" The Major quipped good naturally, "I knew I'd end up doing the picnic basket. It's probably just as well, after what I saw Jarod eat for breakfast." He winked at Miss Parker before following Jarod into the house.

Miss Parker reached across to squeeze Jem's hand, "The days of missing out on all the experiences of discovery and having fun are done now. Remember when I asked you if you wanted to do what boys do?"

The dark head nodded.

"This is part of it. This is what all children, and very inquisitive adults enjoy doing." She smiled as she looked toward the door the Major and Jarod just disappeared through. "You will have someone very special to share all these experiences with. Jarod had missed so much of this as a child that now, as an adult he has as much excitement as any youngster would have at seeing things for the first time. There is something to be said for tactile learning. To actually get to feel something and learn of it's life from the sense of touch. It is something you never totally out grow. The sea and all these surroundings are the best apprenticeship for an education you will ever have."

Parker grew quiet as she looked down at the water and her mind transported back to her childhood. How much she missed having someone to share her life experiences with after the death of her mother.

Jem watched her face as she spoke; her beauty always captivated him. Listening to her clear voice and seeing her expressions as she spoke was much different than anything he'd had growing up. Mr. Raines never expressed that kind of excitement - not in his voice and certainly not in his facial expressions. His sunken eyes were frightening to look into, but Miss Parker's brought out other thoughts to his mind. Her eyes were beautiful, alive, clear and sparkled when she smiled.

He remembered when she came to talk to him at the Centre. While she was kind and made him feel good; when he looked into her eyes, they made him sad. Today he noticed the same thing. She was trying to make him feel good about the day and his future, and yet her own eyes looked sad, as though these good things were not for her.

Jem wanted to know why, "I look forward to seeing all these things through your eyes. You have seen more of the world so I think I'd like you to be with us as we go exploring and discovering the island and life. I would like to get to know you better."

His pure honesty and the need in his voice for a connection touched her. She had to pause to gather her emotions and thoughts before answering him. She would not crush his hopes or his dreams as Jarod's had been crushed. As her dreams were crushed.

"Kiddo, I don't expect I'll be here all that long. Your real family is here. They would walk through fire to protect you and keep you safe to be loved by them. You are very fortunate to have them."

"You are planning on leaving?"

She'd seen that face, that look of pertinacity before, countless times. "Right now, I have no plans to leave but my father may be in danger If he is … I will eventually have to go."

"Is your father the man at the airport? The man on the steps that you stood in front of when you got shot?"

Her voice was soft, "Yes."

"You already saved him and then Jarod saved you. He held on to you and convinced your father to let you come with us so we could help you."

"Yes I know. But he is my family. This is your family now."

"Don't you want to be part of my family?" The childish eyes never wavered, always holding Parker's eyes.

"It's not that easy. I would be giving up a life that is all I knew. I wish you were my family in many ways, Jem. Don't ever think for one moment that I want to leave you. Not for a second." She reached around his back with her good arm and pulled him to her and whispered in his ear her name again.

When they separated he looked questionably at her. She answered his look, "Remember I told you I gave it to someone to hold on to for me, in case I ever got lost? I'm asking you to do the same thing. Hold on to it for me."

"Macario", he whispered the name she had given to him, "You wanted me to leave the only life I knew so that I could live like other boys. Wouldn't you like to live like other women? How do other women live? Do they need to jump in front of bullets? Do they need to be afraid to go exploring an island because the place that they work for, the place their family runs, will find them and hurt them?"

Parker's eyes filled. There was no answer she could give. She stood and kissed the boy's forehead and walked to the edge of the patio to stare down to the water. A hand slipped into hers, as she looked down a tear escaped.

"It's okay to cry. I won't let anyone hurt you again." Jem repeated the words she had whispered to him in his cell like room at the Centre. She turned to hug him when the screen door opened and the laughing that came with the opening abruptly stopped. Parker quickly turned away and wiped her face.

The men shared a puzzled look before continuing toward the woman and teen. It was as though they decided not to mention what they had just seen but went on with the planned events.

"Jem, do you want to give the old man a hand with the cooler? The steps down are a bit steep. Jarod can carry the thermos and help Miss Parker down." The Major smiled at the youngster as he reluctantly left Parker's side to help carry the heavy cooler down to the beach.

"What's in this? Do we have ice cream in here by any chance?" Jem looked hopeful as he asked.

"I wish." Jarod answered with a deep sigh, as he wrapped his arm around Parker's waist to help support her on the steps. "Dad, when did you say the Colonel was sending the frozen food and dry ice?"

"Not until tomorrow Jarod. And, yes, if he can get several large containers of ice cream, he promised they would be with the items."

The Major looked back to see Jarod and Miss Parker following them at a slower speed taking the steps carefully. The weather worn wooden stairs were wide enough for two to walk together, but the steepness required Miss Parker to move at a slower pace.

The family banter went on as they set up a spot on the beach. Miss Parker remained silently in a world of her own until Jarod took her hand and began to walk down the beach wading where the water and beach met. He had brought the water shoes for them that were supplied in the closets. Sizes were not perfect but the fit was enough to provide protection against the sharp pieces of broken shells and washed up jellyfish.

Jem and the Major walked ahead of them, the Major finding things in the sand for Jem to study. At one point they were so involved in a discovery that Jarod and Parker passed by, looked at an unusual water worn stone, and continued walking.

Jarod finally broke the silence. "That looked like a pretty intense discussion you and Jem were having. Are things okay between you?"

She nodded, "It's hard to explain to him why I may need to go back to help Daddy. He is only learning what a healthy family would be like, after finally escaping that hell. He doesn't understand why I feel I may need to return to it. I know you don't understand it either. I'm not sure I fully understand why I feel the way I do, so how do I explain it to anyone else?"

Jarod tightened his hold on her hand. "There may be no reason for you to return just yet. Let's cross each bridge as we come to it. Let's enjoy the afternoon and every moment that is allotted to us. You recover faster from any illness or injury if you can eliminate as much stress as possible."

Before she could come back with a retort, Jarod stopped to examine something in the sand. He dropped her hand as he stooped to dig up a shell. He stood and drew Parker close to him to look at it as he held it in his palm. "I believe this is the shell Jem was hunting for. See the wavy pattern along the outer edge and the orange and yellow rays. These are endangered because of over-fishing, bad conservation and probably pollution."

He turned to call to Jem, but Parker stopped him. "No, drop it where he can find it and keep walking. He's been studying the habitat of the islands from the books in the library. Let him make this discovery on his own. He needs to know he can." Parker took Jarod's hand back, after he discreetly dropped the shell, and they continued walking down the beach.

She looked up to him to see him smiling, "What?"

"Not a thing." His smile grew as gently pulled her closer and tucked her hand into his arm.

The walk back to their site was slower. Jarod could see Parker was again pushing her limits. He pointed out the traces of pink sand among the otherwise white sandy beach. "Did you know Bermuda is famous for the pink beaches? I hope we can get over to the southern beaches where the sand is nearly all pink. Do you know what else I'd like to do with you here?" He ignored her smirk, he knew she'd have a quick answer that he wasn't prepared to deal with just yet. "I'd love to take you scuba diving or snorkeling if you prefer. Of course we have to wait for your incision to heal completely, but I hear the area is perfect for it."

She watched him as he enthusiastically went on about the natural wonders of the islands seeing Jem as he was talking to her earlier. When Jarod thought that he had again lost his audience, he stopped talking, "Where were you? Was I boring you?"

"I'm here, never left, And I heard every word. Why?"

Jarod smiled and tucked her hair back as the breeze from the water blew it across her face. "You just had an intense look on your face, like you were in the middle of a good memory."

"I was and it was a good memory. Just before we left Jem was telling me about the islands in much the same way you are now. I'm glad you got him out of the Centre. I'm glad he has you for a family."

His brows furrowed. "As I understand it, I was nearly too late. You were just a step behind or was it in front of me in getting him out."

"Ah, the intentions were good. The effort failed." She kicked at the water as it flowed over the top of her water shoes"

"Parker if we worked together more, the timing would be perfect and neither of us would fail. We are going to work together from now on. That was the deal, wasn't it?"

They reached the cooler. Jem and the Major were already digging out the plates and setting things up. As they approached Jem jumped to his feet and ran to where Jarod was helping Parker get situated into the low beach chair.

"You'll never guess what I found, Miss Parker! Remember the scallop shells I was telling you about? The first day and I found one. Well it's actually only half of one. But still it's pretty good wouldn't you say?" He proudly handed it to her.

"Jem you'd be a wonderful naturalist! Good eye, these aren't that large either are they!"

Jarod stood back and watched her interaction with pride and amusement. He often wondered how Broots handled Parker spending time with his daughter, now he understood. He understood more than he thought he would ever understand about Parker.

His dad stopped unloading the cooler to watch, then catching Jarod's eye he winked knowingly.

The picnic meal went very pleasantly Parker found herself easily distracted from the earlier concerns and enjoying the banter between the three men. She was included and occasionally added to the conversation. It was quite noticeable that Jarod barely left her side during lunch.

The late afternoon sun was sitting above the waters of the sound as Jarod and Jem were collecting shells and feeding seagulls leftovers. Jarod offered to take Parker up to the house and, when she refused, he tried to make her comfortable before she told him to go play in the sand.

She smiled at their laughter and while enjoying it her heart was heavy. The Major tried to keep her company but after the third yawn, he decided she was too tired to care.

"Jarod, Jem let's start getting things up to the house. I think for the first day we did pretty well. Tomorrow is another day." The Major pointedly looked at Parker, sitting with her eyes closed, looking very uncomfortable in the wooden beach chair.

Jarod easily scooped her up to carry her up the steps from the beach. Parker was too tired to care at that point. He sat her down on the cushioned lawn chair on the patio to wipe the sand off her feet. When he had finished he found her watching him.

"You know I could have done that. You don't have to be my nurse maid." There was no sting in her comment it was more of an apology.

Jarod smiled and offered her his hand, "That's okay. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm afraid we may have played you out."

She would not admit it but she was glad for his company and his strength. She was tired, physically and emotionally. As he helped her into her room she stopped suddenly and looked over at the laptop then back to Jarod. He nodded. Now he understood the fatigue and the quietness that had overtaken her during the day. It wasn't all due to her physical disability. She was also dreading this moment, the moment when he promised they would together check his sources.

They stood facing the desk with the laptop sitting closed for several minutes before Parker sighed, "Let's do it and get it over with, if we need to make plans than we need to."

Jarod moved to stand in front of her, "If we need to make plans tomorrow is soon enough."

At the expression on her face he quickly added. "Parker, if the news requires immediate attention, I promise we will give it that. If it is so bad you can't sleep then we will talk about it. I will not keep something back from you, can you try to trust me on that?"

She nodded without looking at him. He gently cupped her chin in his hand and brought her head up so she did look up into his face. "Do you trust me with this?"

She heaved a huge sigh, "Jarod, I trust you until you prove to me I can't trust you. Is that good enough? Or do you have something to say before we move on with this?"

He stood drowning in the beautiful eyes, sky blue with the light in the room. His thoughts were brought back to the present when she did her infamous eyebrow arch. "Yea, let's boot it up and see what we have."

He gallantly moved the desk chair over toward Parker and held it until she lowered herself to sit in front of the computer, then Jarod leaned over the back of the chair watching as the screen lit up. He opened his mail program and waited.

Their heads were close enough that she could feel his breath on her cheek as they waited. She could smell the salt from the ocean on his skin and the slight scent of aftershave. Parker found herself trying to place the scent, unknowingly she leaned closer and sniffed, Old Spice? She felt his gaze on her, and tried hard not to blush but still the heat on her cheeks was probably not sunburn. When she did look up it was to find Jarod studying her. Just then his mail alert sounded.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the kindness of reading and to those kind enough to review. If it weren't for the ladies beta reading, this wouldn't be possible.

THE HUMAN CONDITION

CHAPER 7

You've seen me at my weakest but you take me as I am

And when I fall you offer me a softer place to land

"Push" by Sarah McLachlan

A continued beeping slowly drew their attention away from each other and back to the computer. Jarod could hear her take a deep breath, and he glanced over to find she was watching him. At her nod he opened the inbox to find a new email from CJ. Jarod hesitated again, his finger suspended above the key.

"Just open it already." Parker managed through clenched teeth.

He couldn't help the smile, it was just so…her. They were close enough Jarod could feel her tension, or perhaps it was just knowing how well she never handled being made to wait.

They both stood looking at the one line spread across the page. It simply read, _"Daughter stay safe. Daddy's game to capture queen_."

Parker released the breath she was holding and looked at Jarod. He was standing beside her chair, sharing the same space in front of the monitor; he leaned even closer to the screen. She was very aware of his physical presence and the effect he was starting to have on her. If he had been Broots, she may have been tempted to snap her fingers to remind him that time was flying. Jarod was different; he rarely wasted time and usually paused only when there was something off or not right. She waited, wondering if he was lost in the e-mails wording and hunting for the meaning that eluded her.

"'Daughter stay safe… Daddy's game to capture queen'." Jarod repeated it like a mantra, after the third time he turned and looked at Parker.

"I think he means that you are safer here. Angelo always referred to you as daughter, didn't he?"

"You are kidding. Your inside source is Angelo? And you understand his messages?" Then more to herself, she continued, "Of course you do, and that's why always know what's going on before we figure it out."

Jarod turned to her and repeated more forcefully, "Angelo always refers to you as daughter, doesn't he?"

Her eyebrows lifted, "Angelo calls me 'daughter', but with the way he talks he could be referring to anyone or no one at all." Parker blamed the fatigue for the bout of sadness and surprise at the thought of Angelo keeping her safe, when all his life he sacrificed himself and his sanity by staying behind and giving up his chance for a life outside of that hell.

Jarod's eyes returned to the monitor, mentally filing away her reaction to analyze later. "How many women do you think Angelo has even met? He refers to you as 'daughter' because he remembers it was your mother who tried to help him." Jarod quickly glanced in her direction before continuing with his thought, "Okay, you are safe now, meaning you may not be if left or did something other than you are doing."

She began to nod in agreement then stopped, "I don't know, Jarod. We only received the one sentence. Deciphering Angelo's missives tends to be more challenging than the obvious. I maybe more incline to agree. Keep going. What did he mean by 'daddy's game to capture the queen'?"

"Angelo uses familial titles whenever he's referring to you. Daughter-because of your mother; Daddy obviously is your father. Sometimes the obvious is the answer."

"Wait a minute Angelo and you have spoken of my father and he referred to him as 'daddy'? Are you sure that is … Jarod."

He laid his hand gently on her shoulder as she faltered as the pain emanating form her shoulder blade suddenly intensified then faded. For an instant, it was as if the blade of a knife had started separating her bone from flesh. Though she didn't cry out, even she heard the tremor in her voice when she said his name.

"Parker, are you up to this tonight? Do you want to lie down for a bit? I'll stay and see what I can figure out. We read the email, now we just need to de-Angelo it."

She couldn't escape the thoughtful way he was watching her. His closeness combining with her fatigue and pain was becoming a mind numbing mishmash and provided no help at all in dealing with Angelo speak. Parker found it difficult to remove her gaze from his. "Let me freshen up, I'll think better."

"Why not relax a bit and let your system regenerate?" Jarod could see the weariness in her speech and actions but he knew better than insist; however she did seem more ready to comply lately with his suggestions.

"First I'd like to stand under a nice hot shower and see how that works." She couldn't keep the yawn smothered no matter how hard she tried. She heard him snicker. "If I fall asleep, you'll wake me if anything new comes up or if you figure out what the hell Angelo is talking about, won't you? "

Jarod was already helping her out of the desk chair, "Come on. If I get another email I promise you I'll get you up and we will read it together. Honestly, do you think whatever I figure out from this email can't wait until later?"

Parker shrugged slightly, "I guess." She watched faintly amused as he snagged the red nightgown off the bed and then paused not knowing how to ask about underwear. It was becoming quite a topic between them. One that she found delightfully amusing knowing Jarod was unsure how to approach the subject with her.

Parker pulled out a pair of red underwear from the drawer. They nearly matched the nightgown, and, again she wondered if that was on purpose or coincidence. The fact that her underwear now came in a rainbow of colors, red would be naturally be among the range of hues. With a flair she twirled the underwear on her finger and announced, "Okay, I think I can manage this one on my own, I just want to clean the sand out of my pores."

"I'll be here at the computer if you need any help." She knew he was blushing without having to look at him. It was in the way he quickly turned away and mumbled his answer.

Just as she was about to close the bathroom door, he stopped her, "It may be a good idea to take something for pain now, so it has time to work. Do you think you'll need anything else?"

"You mean your pharmacy mixture? No, dampening the pain should be enough. I am tired enough as it is, - unless you would be so kind as to make me a cup of tea, too?"

"Sure. I'll have it by the time you're done. And Parker . . ." He waited for her to look at him. "If you find you do need a hand," he raised both of his, "I'm all yours." Jarod shot her the impish grin she knew so well.

Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline, "Yea, I'll let you know."

He grinned at the closing door.

The kitchen was well lit against the dimming light from the outside; Jarod could hear his father and Jem's voice drift amicably through the hallway. Approaching the kitchen he could clearly hear their conversation as the Major and Jem continued discussing the virtues of grilled chicken and the many marinades to use. Jarod noticed the marinade in question looked like it was made from the fruit they had eaten at lunch.

He watched as his father squeezed the juice from an orange and cut a lemon to use next.

"Where are the spices Dad?"

The major pointed to the cabinet, Jarod gathered a variety spices and holding them aloft, asked if they minded his help. As he finished concocting his recipe for the marinade, the teakettle began whistling. Jarod handed the spoon to his father and began brewing the tea he had promised Parker.

"How is Miss Parker doing?" The Major asked while watching his son's precise measurements of adding the ground herbal tea into the glass pot.

"She's tired and in pain. Although she is usually too stubborn to admit it, so you know when she does, it must be bad." Jarod looked up as the he allowed the tea to brew, "I think she really enjoyed herself today, it was good to see her relax. I don't know when I have seen her smile as much as she did on the beach." He was smiling at the memory and after pouring the tea into her cup he looked to see both Jem and the Major exchange similar grins.

As he mixed in a couple of pain tablets he told them about Angelo's email to see if they had any thoughts as to its meaning. When the three of them had bounced off several thoughts regarding chess and the part of the queen, Jarod interrupted, "We'll talk about it a bit more, later, I want to get this to Parker while it is still hot."

"Will you two be joining us for some supper? It should be ready in about an hour or so."

"If we aren't out go ahead and eat, I can warm it up later. Parker needs to get some rest."

Jarod entered Parker's bedroom expecting to see her either in bed or at the desk, but there was no sign of her. He looked out the door to her side of the wrap around porch. She wasn't outside. The tall man wasted no time in setting the tea down and knocking on the bathroom door.

"Parker, are you okay?" He slowly opened the door to see her wearing her red short nightgown and sitting on the rim of the bathtub contemplating her legs that were stretched out before her. When she didn't immediately answer he sat on the toilet seat and waited, letting his gaze drift down her long legs, openly marveling at the sight until she cleared her throat. He quickly managed to make eye contact, knowing he was busted.

She was smiling at his flustered appearance. Despite his repeated comments that he had already seen her naked, he was still uncomfortable with the sight of her underwear, the panties in particular. And, now, the sight of her bare legs seemed to have affected him in ways he wasn't prepared to admit.

Perhaps it was because of all those occasions he had embarrassed her; moments like when he set up a trap so that she and her team were glued to the floor of a roach infested hotel room, or the strip search in Vegas. Or, perhaps she just liked torturing him. Regardless of her motive, though, she couldn't seem to help but take pleasure from his moments of awkwardness. So much so that Parker wasn't sure she'd need the pain medicine after all. It might be the release of endorphins, whatever it was she was enjoying it far more than she knew she should.

"Is that offer to help still on the table?"

"You know it is. What do you need?"

"If we are going to be here for a while and on the beach, I have a problem."

She looked over at him trying to keep a serious expression on her face, until she told him what she needed him to do. Then all bets were off.

"Yes. What's the problem Parker?"

"Well I can't be out around three men wearing shorts and a bathing suit with these legs."

Jarod looked at her totally confused, "What do you mean with these legs, what's wrong with them?"

"Jarod, I'm not a cave woman. Women now a days do not go out with legs like apes!" She watched noting the dime hadn't dropped yet, although his gaze had. He was trying to figure out how her legs had suddenly developed into ape legs, and what he was supposed to do about it.

"I don't understand. No body would mistake your legs for those belonging to a wild primate of any species." He was scratching his unshaven face; he hadn't shaved since his sunburn. Jarod continued using cologne as a matter of principal. After all from the advertisements he saw, women preferred to smell the perfumed toiletry. He was only trying to make Parker comfortable. It was during the scratching that his hand slowed and his eyebrows rose. He could just detect the beginning of hair growth on the shins of Miss Parker's legs.

His head jerked up to look at her. "You want me to…"

Plop, she could see the dime finally dropped, and was spinning wildly.

"Yes. You said if I need help, and I can't move my arm that far, without moving the shoulder blades."

"But Parker you are right handed, it's the left shoulder…"

"Jarod are you going to help me or not?"

"I said I would." His sigh was so profound that Parker had to look down to conceal her smile.

Jarod gathered up the supplies he thought he would need from his room and took them into Parker's bathroom. After much experimenting they decided that sitting on the floor would work best, with Jarod behind her, acting as though her leg was an extension of his own. Although he was quick to point out that he never shaved his legs,

Jarod, gently bent the left leg, then had Parker prop her heel on the side of the tub, putting her nearly in his lap. His shaving foam was thick on his hands ready to smear it on her left leg when he looked at her once more. "Parker, are you sure you want to do this?"

She felt his nearness. He had her almost completely enfolded within his arms, her back comfortably cradled in his chest, and his soft breath on her neck. Suddenly it wasn't as funny as before. "Maybe we should try it and if it doesn't work out I'll wear jeans."

He leaned forward and began to run his shaving-foamed hand up her leg from the ankle to shin and up to her knee. Tiny bristles were just barely prickling against his palm. Her skin was silky smooth and to get to her ankle he had to lean further into her body, trying to be careful of where he leaned into her back. Jarod foamed his other hand and used both to gently encase her leg, evenly spreading the foam over calf and shin. Dipping the razor into the warmed water he carefully brought the blade from the ankle up to the knee leaving behind a clear smooth path of soft shinning skin. His arms around either side of her allowed him to feel each breath she took, and the scent of her hair mixed with the shaving foam would be a combination he would never forget.

He continued rinsing the razor in the water and using it to clear the foam with careful, steady strokes. When her lower leg was scraped clean from the knee down. Jarod pulled the second pan of clean water to his side. Taking the bath sponge from the water, he lightly, almost sensuously glided it along her limb and over the now shimmering smooth skin until there was no trace of the white lather.

As he began to pat her leg dry with a towel, Jarod let his hand glide from the ankle to the knee, lingering slightly over the shin and calf, searching for any residual stubble. Jarod could feel his senses going into overload and fought to contain his thoughts to the task at hand.

Parker handed him the body lotion and told him it was to protect her skin from drying out. Nodding, he massaged the leg with the cream, again moving his hands over her skin in long even strokes. As enjoyable as it was to be allowed this task, Jarod was beginning to feel the consequences, in ways that were beginning to be hard to disguise.

By the time he finished shaving and moisturizing her right leg, nervous perspiration was running down his back, dampening the tee shirt he wore. He again let both his hands glide up both her legs, to make sure he not missed any stray bristles of hair. The feeling the satiny soft legs in his hands, the weight of his body against hers, and her soft scent that invaded his senses with each breath left him worried about getting out of the room without Parker seeing the state he was in. Suddenly he moved from behind her in a near panic, nearly toppling her.

"Okay, I think you … you can manage to get from the knee up. I'll get you some fresh water." He took the pan of foamy water to the sink and rinsed it and refilled it.

Parker was sitting on the floor in her very short nightgown looking up at him, blinking as he cleaned the pan and refilled it. She did not move to begin finishing what he had started. She knew why he moved. She had felt the changes in his touch, his breathing, the way he held her and the difference in how he held her. What started out as a payback was now more than either of them knew how to handle. Her heart was racing, she felt suddenly deprived of his presence.

"Can you finish what you want done? If you can, I'll go heat up your tea."

She nodded.

A few minutes later Jarod returned with her reheated tea, curious to see how things were progressing. Jarod peeked in to see Parker running the razor lightly along the length of her thigh and ducked out, and released a shaky breath, grateful that he went unnoticed. Seeing that Parker had things well in hand he made a hasty retreat.

Twenty minutes later Parker threw the towel into the sink and the sponge and razor into the pan. She rolled to her knees and used the strength in her legs to pull her up. It was harder than she imagined it would be. She was always in good physical shape, now everything seemed to take more effort. She stood looking down at the mess on the floor, reached for the robe on the door before opening it.

Jarod was sitting at the desk, his head raised at the door opening. He quickly got to his feet and met her at the door. "I'll clean up in there. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I can get that if you give me a few minutes, I think the pain medicine is kicking in. Jarod, I hate not being able to do things for myself."

"I know," he wrapped his supportive arm around her, "where to?"

"Let's go sit in the room with your family for a bit. The chairs in the living room are comfortable. I'll get that stuff later."

"Tell you what, you sit here for a minute and I'll grab those pans off the floor and take care of them so they're out of the way." He helped her into the desk chair and, when she was settled, rose to his full height and murmured, "It is Interesting that you hate not doing things for yourself, and yet, I got the feeling you enjoyed having me help you shave."

Jarod looked over to see Parker with her head back against the chair with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"I have to admit, I did enjoy it. Women pay to be pampered like that." He was leaning against the desk with his arms folded watching her when she opened her eyes. "What?"

Jarod shook his head, "Never thought I'd hear you say I pampered you."

"Well up until this trip… you never shaved my legs." She smirked at him, but the smirk was unlike those he was used to getting from her. This was a gentler, more thoughtful fun grin than a smirk.

"Are you hungry? You haven't had much to eat. I happen to know that there is some grilled chicken in the kitchen. We can put a salad together and whatever you'd like to have with it."

She gazed thoughtfully at him, "I'll say this, you are being very accommodating. If you help me up I'll help with the salad."

He gently wrapped an arm around her waist and effortlessly lifted her from the chair.

"Thanks Jarod. I need to start getting strength back to do things on my own."

"As soon as the incision is healed we'll start on some physical therapy. If we try too soon we may end up opening that again." He held her close to him as they found the kitchen deserted and tidied up.

"I'm getting a whole new perspective of what it is like living with men. Where do you think they went?" She walked over to the glass patio doors looking out past the porch to see the Major and Jem sitting on the stonewall watching the moon over the water.

Jarod was standing behind her, "Dad is used to living on his own and cleaning up after himself."

Parker couldn't keep the teasing out of her voice when she reminded him that she had been to his old lairs and they were not the clean, in fact some of them were to the point of hog pens.

He smirked and turned her to look at him. "They were the places I wanted you to know I had been. You never knew the places I used as true safe houses."

"Yes, I know, we had to dig through all that to find your clues. It was all part of the game. I knew that. Syd knew that. The only people that seemed to clueless were the ones sending us on all the goose chases. I do hope you continue to send Lyle on the more exciting ones to the armpits of the world."

Jarod turned to get the salad makings together, "You and I knew it was a game the whole time, and yet we both managed to do some ugly things to each other. Do you think that was part of the game too?" His voice held a velvety quality, wrapped in a childlike hope.

She took the vegetables he gathered over to the sink to clean them and began pulling them apart and into the bowl, as he cut up the chicken and added other ingredients. "I don't know Jarod. I think sometimes we both acted out of the frustration of having been put into the situations we were in. I know I never wanted to hurt you. Trying to get the better of you before you got me, or after you topped me seemed to be the game."

He nodded thoughtfully as they continued to work on their meal.

The Major and Jem entered the kitchen as the two were cleaning up.

"Ah, so you did get something to eat. I thought you'd be asleep by now." The Major watched as Jarod cleaned the table and Parker cleaned up the counter top they had been preparing their meal on. He noted that Parker held the left arm down and stiffly across her abdomen as she worked with her right hand.

She smiled up at him and rather formally thanked him for tasteful lunch then added, "I want to thank you for including me in the shopping I do appreciate the effort and expense you went to. I'll see to it that you are paid back, but mostly I have to thank you for your tasteful choices."

"Miss Parker, while you are here I hope you don't mind that we just include you as a member of the family. I want you to be comfortable as long as you choose to stay with us." The Major's tone was serious; there was no reason to doubt his sincerity.

Parker could feel all eyes on her awaiting her response. Jarod was close enough that she had the impression that he was holding his breath waiting. "I don't know what I've done to be worthy of your kindness but I'm grateful."

Parker turned toward the hallway back to her bedroom. "I hate to eat and run, but I'm exhausted. Good night Major, Jem. I'll see you in the morning. Jarod, could I trouble you to …"

"Of course, I'll walk you back and help you get settled in. I'll be there in a minute."

He waited until she was out of earshot before explaining that she hadn't rested yet and true to her word was exhausted. Jarod said his good nights and followed her back. He found her sitting at the desk her right hand holding her head as she stared at the computer.

"I thought you were exhausted?"

"I am, but there is something about this that is driving me crazy. I don't understand the part about daddy's game to capturing the queen. It's a game? Chess? Daddy never played games. Okay once we played Monopoly, but he didn't' have time to play games. I'm not sure he ever played chess."

Jarod's hand soothed her shoulder, "It may not be that kind of a game. Perhaps Angelo was referring to the type of games the Centre plays with people."

He stood behind her; snaking his arms around either side of her, Jarod effortlessly typed in the search 'capture the queen'. An entire screen came up listing fifty-six examples of the term 'capture the queen. They scanned down the list. Although most referred to a chess move, or the chess game of exchanging a pawn for a queen, there were entrees from the queen in a deck of cards to the value of a queen size bed.

"The most valuable piece in chess. In Medieval Europe, the queen was the weakest piece on the board, and her sudden change in powers in the sixteenth century quickened the pace of the game" she read out loud. "Yeah, I'll bet Elizabeth Tudor had something to do with that."

Jarod typed in "define queen".

Again the screen filled with entries.

"Notice how many of these have to do with breeding, 'A female cat used for breeding - A female bee that lays all the eggs in the colony – Among social insects such as ants and some bees, the actively reproducing female. – A female used for breeding; the word "dam" is found on pedigree forms.'" Jarod was grinning at Parker's face as he read down through the entries.

"I think I like the chess references better, "The Queen is equivalent to nine pawns." She smiled back at him, but noticed he was reading something that had wiped the smile off his face and replaced it with a frown.

"Parker, listen to this: 'Eusociality is the phenomenon of reproductive specialization found in some animals. It generally involves the breeding of sterile members of the species, which carry out specialized tasks, effectively caring the reproductive members.'" Jarod clicked on the site and continued reading.

"Jarod, do you think that is the meaning Angelo is trying to get out to us? Isn't that just a little deep and weird for Angelo to know?"

She had gently placed her hand on top of the one he had beside the computer. He looked at their hands and slid his thumb up over her hand holding it in place. "Angelo knows more than the Centre ever gave him credit for. Remember he knew enough for Raines to have him help in the hunt for me, didn't he?"

She nodded. "I'm getting a sick feeling about this."

"Me, too. We both know how the Centre uses people and how they focus on power. We know how much the red files mean to them. So breeding more red files to have a core of red files would be like having an entire hive of worker bees doing their bidding, stocking their accounts with untold billions."

He had continued reading that article as they talked, he suddenly stopped and leaned his chin on her good shoulder, "God, Parker, I think this is it." He softly kissed her cheek and read the last part out loud, "A broader definition allows for any temporary division of labor or non-random distribution of reproductive success to constitute eusociality, and some have accordingly argued that even humans may be considered eusocial.'"

She turned her hand over palm up as he gripped it firmly in his. Parker whispered, "So who is the breeding machine. Bridgette? Or…"

"Not you. Angelo said you are safe. We will keep you safe."

"But we both know that doesn't mean that the damage hasn't already been done, that the genetic material hasn't been swiped from …" She didn't finish her thought, she didn't need to, they were only too aware of some of the Centre's work.

"So help me God, Jarod, if this is what they are up to, I'll show them a queen they won't forget."

She felt his arms wrap around her as he lifted her from the seat and turned her into him. She tried to hold herself intact, but her resolve was slowing giving away.

"Sssh. Do you know how formidable we are as a team? It will be checkmate before they get their pawns lined up." Jarod led her toward the bed.

"No. I don't want to go to bed, I really don't want to lie there alone with my thoughts."

He sat on the well cushioned chair still pushed beside the bed and tugged her hand toward him. Parker arched her brows but allowed him to pull her down to him so she sat across his lap, then gently he held her closer until her head came to rest against his chest. He grabbed the cotton bedspread and pulled it from across the bed until he covered her.

"Get some rest, Cario. It will all be clearer in the morning." His one arm was around her back while the other rested on her legs. Legs he noticed that weren't entirely covered by the bed spread, he gathered it around her long legs and whispered into her hair, "Someone did a good job, they have to be the smoothest legs I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

Parker smiled, "See I was just telling Jem how important tactile learning was."

Jarod couldn't hold back a snort of laughter. "Get some rest Cario."

She felt herself relaxing in his gentle hold. It had been so long since anyone called her by that name. But then only two people had used it before. One was with her now. The thought hung in her memory as she slowly drifted off.

TBC


	8. Time Changes Everything

THE HUMAN CONDITION

Chapter 8

You walk past me

I can feel your pain

Time changes everything

One truth always stays the same

You're still you 

After all -You're still you

……….

And in this cruel and lonely world

I found one love

You're still you

After all - You're still you

"You're Still You" Josh Groban

She could see the surface of the water above her and slowly began ascending toward it; breaking through the surface she opened her eyes. She was alone in bed, feeling refreshed and not at all hung over from the drugs she had been taking for the last several days. Parker glanced over to the chair to find it empty; no sound from the bathroom and the door was open revealing its unoccupied state. This was the first morning since the incident at the airstrip that she awoke alone and for some reason it bothered her. 

She had just managed to scoot over to the side of the bed and sit up when there was a soft knock on her bedroom followed quickly by the door opening. 

"Good morning, another beautiful day here on Rabbit Island." Jarod was smiling as he looked her over and handed her a cup of coffee. "You seemed to sleep well, you didn't even stir when I put you in bed, how do you feel?"

She gratefully took the mug and after slowly taking a sip of coffee relishing the time to savor the freshly brewed hot liquid; watching him over the rim of her cup. Jarod's tan seemed to glow and now that he is sporting a slight beard; she found him looking exceptionally handsome this morning. His smile was somewhat contagious even for a not so morning person like herself. 

"I'm feeling better than I have, it's like I turned a corner, and other than being a little stiff I'm feeling pretty good today." She paused to study him closer, he had shorts on. She had never seen him wear shorts, granted in Centre's dress code shorts or any leisure wear was not exactly the standard for those incarcerated either by choice or by demand. At the sound of him clearing his throat she realized she was still looking at his exposed knees. 

"I take it from your outfit you have plans for us today?"

He gave her his gottcha smirk before replying, "I thought if you were feeling up to it we could fly over to Hamilton do a bit of shopping for yourself, and I need to pick up a few electronics. Then we can drive down to the Paget Parrish and get to spend a little time on a pink beach. You will get to show off those nicely shaved legs in a bathing suit."

" What about the Angelo's email?"

"We can work on that anywhere, and if we come up with something we need the computer for we can spend the evening working on it. I thought maybe a bit of fresh air; new stimulus would give us another perspective. We can take Jem along, spend sometime with him and give Dad a day to himself."

"You know as nice as that sounds I feel as though you aren't really giving me any say in the matter. I would like the opportunity to voice an opinion just once and have it count." She glared at him.

Two hours later they were about to land the seaplane in the harbor at Hamilton. Miss Parker looked at the instruments and back at Jarod seeing his contented smile as he lowered the plane's altitude to land on the water, she knew he was flying high in every sense of the phrase. The thought that she worked to imprison not only a human spirit capable of soaring to such height and chained his body to the windowless depths of a building weighed heavy on her as his joy in landing the seaplane was so evident on his face. They slowed to a stop while two men on the pier secured the plane and helped the passengers on to solid ground. 

Jem followed Parker out on to the pier; they stood waiting for Jarod to finish checking the gear and then tossing the duffle bags to Jem. 

"Do you mind that I came along?"

"What?" Parker took a deep breath and looked closely at the young man, "Why would you ask that, you know I enjoy your company." She put her good arm through his then whispering conspiringly "It will take two of us to keep Jarod in line and humble."

Jem looked quickly at her to see her smiling, grinned and nodded. "If I need humbled …"

Parker smiled back and nudged him, "You can count on me kid!"

Jarod walking up behind them noting the closeness and at once felt a stab of jealousy and at the same time a huge dose of pride and affection. This is family, and hopefully soon the connection between himself and Parker will be as solid as the connection between his clone and Parker appeared to be.

"I've checked us into a nice little bungalow to change and store our things at the beach. Our car rental is going to be here…. " He looked at his watch, "anytime." As they stepped on to the sidewalk a brightly painted older model Volkswagen Beetle pulled up and with a low sounding frog-like horn announced its arrival. "And here we are." A self-satisfied grin lit up his face as he turned to the other two travelers.

"See what I mean." Parker nodded to the younger genius. At his agreeing smile they climbed into the car. Parker riding shotgun as Jem sprawled in the back." I see all the adult sized cars must have been taken?"

"It was the only car available for a last minute reservation, Parker. We can handle this. I always wanted to drive one of these."

"Yes, it has always been a dream of mine too." She turned to glare at him as he patted her leg affectionately. Seeing his humor reflected in his eyes she turned back to look out the window.

They were traveling along the sandy beach on one side and the outskirts of the city on the other when the tingling nagging feeling began to make itself known again in Parker's mind. There was something that had bothered her from the beginning of the day's plans but she had little time to voice her thoughts until now.

"Tell me again why the Major decided we needed to leave and he needed to stay?" She continued to face forward although her attention was keenly focused on the man next to her. When he didn't answer right away she did turn and look at him knowing once again there was certainly more to come and she was not going to like it.

A slight cough sounded from the back seat, Parker turned to see Jem with a worried expression on his face. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt him or be angry, at least not too angry I hope."

She turned back to Jarod, "Well wonderboy, out with it."

"I thought you wanted to get a look around the islands, and needed to purchase a few items."

"Yea, and then what happened." Parker was holding tight to her control and she knew Jarod knew it.

"Listen, Colonel Berby wanted to talk to Dad alone today. It just seemed like it was good timing when the day was nice enough to get out and look around."

"Do you know why it is that the spymaster needed us out from underfoot?" When Jarod didn't answer, "No it was me he wanted out of the way wasn't it? Damn it Jarod I thought we weren't going to play games anymore. Or is it that we only play under your family's rules? Well I guess turn about is fair play isn't it?" She huffed as she turned to stare out the side window, angry that she allowed herself to think things had changed, angry that she wanted things to change and apparently she was the only one that did want more of a relationship than 'he ran she chased'.

The car pulled off the main road and on to a sandy lane leading down to the beach, Jarod eased the small car near a clump of wind blown trees, before turning off the engine taking a good look at both occupants, Parker was sitting sideways in her seat looking out the side window. Jem looking very uncomfortable looking out his window in the back seat neither looked at him, frowning at how quickly things seemed to be going south on him.

Jarod sighed and waited a second. "Okay, I should have mentioned it, but the fact that Berby is coming wasn't the only reason I planned this trip, it just made it convenient to be able to get away with you two and have some fun. I wanted to do this anyway, it just turned out that today was beautiful and seemed like a good time." 

"Fine. Whatever you say." Parker opened the door and carefully slipped her shoes off to walk in the sand, then moved quickly away from the car.

Jarod looked back at Jem to see him watching Parker walk away from them. The young man's eyes were full of anguish. "I am sorry Jem, this isn't how I wanted things to go."

"I don't understand, I thought you trusted her. Why would you do that? She has a lot on her mind with her own family. She trusts you, don't you know how much?"

Jarod looked at his clone, "Did she tell you that?" 

"Would she follow you and let you make these decisions if she didn't trust you? Who told me that actions speak louder than words? Is she right, is this about her family?"

Jarod sighed, "It's about the Centre, Berby has information he wanted to discuss with Dad. He asked that they be able to discuss it in private. That is all I know. I'm hoping we will learn about what is happening at the Centre and Miss Parker's father's position when we get back."

"I don't understand why you just didn't tell her that before."

"Because she may not have come along. She may have insisted on staying and talking to Berby herself. You see, where her father is concerned she is so torn that her actions are somewhat unpredictable."

Jem opened his door to watch Parker move further down the beach toward the path that lead back toward the public road. "I think you owe her an explanation, and an apology, and if you want to make it a good trip, you better do it now before she gets to the road." He looked back inside the car at Jarod, "Besides you and I would have insisted on staying too if it were the other way around."

Jarod looked in the direction Jem was staring before turning the car back on, "Get in." He moved the car out of the shade and began following Parker up the beach, as he pulled along side of her he stopped the car. Parker continued walking nearing the steps that would take her to the road, ignoring the car and its driver.

Jarod was on the sand and moving before the engine completely went silent calling out to her to wait for him. He raced after her, when he came close enough to reach her he grabbed the nearest arm and at that second realized his mistake. He had grabbed on to the arm that was still not totally mobile. He heard her cry of pain as she faltered and nearly fell backward into him. Jarod carefully brought her back to lean against him and apologized into her hair for hurting her.

When Parker moved away from him he allowed his arms to fall free. She turned to look at him, the hurt in her eyes clearly stemmed from more than the pain in her arm. "I really thought we would be able to move beyond our past, clearly I was wrong. I can catch a flight out of here and once back in the country I'll take care of myself. I hate to bother you but I'll need to borrow some cash. I'll see that you get it back with interest, without the Centre's knowledge."

"Wait a minute Parker. Please give me a chance to explain." She stood looking out to sea but waited. Jarod gently soothed the injured shoulder while nonchalantly checking it through her tee shirt until she moved away from his touch.

"I don't know what Berby has to say to Dad. All I know is Dad asked me if I thought you and Jem would enjoy the day shopping and looking around so they could talk in private. I believe it probably has to do with the Centre, but I promise you I don't know what it is. I'm hoping it will help with the message we got from Angelo."

He stood still watching as she angrily turned and took those few steps up to him until they were nearly nose-to-nose. "I thought we agreed to be open with each other, that there would be no more secrets." 

"We did. I didn't have anything more to tell you. You know as much as I do now." 

"Now. Thanks."

"Please give me this day to make it up to you. When we get back you can sit with dad and discuss it together. If you want to talk to Berby, I promise I'll do all that I can to get you that opportunity." 

They continued staring into each other's eyes until Jarod looked past her to the car where Jem had gotten out to stand beside the car looking uncertain as to what his next move should be. Jarod nodded in the boy's direction. "Please come back with us. I'm not the only one that wants to spend time with you."

Parker turned to see Jem worrying the sand with his foot, kicking it one way then the next while continuing to watch them. Without saying another word to Jarod she turned and went back to the car. 

Jem met her half way and smiled. "Thank you."

Parker smiled and gently punched his arm. "No thank you. Come on kiddo, we have some shopping to do."

Jarod and Jem decided that they would shop with Parker even though she insisted she could shop on her own using the money Jarod gave her. The argument the male troop used was that she would need them to carry her packages. Jarod was particularly astute in everyway possible from running a head opening doors and standing immediately outside her dressing room door to offer assistance. Parker was beginning to feel it was more out of fear that she would take a powder than genuine concern, and had it not been for the look in his eyes she would have begun to plot her exit. 

They arrived at the bungalow and unloaded the clothes they had intended to wear around the beach. Parker used the bathroom first slipping on her bikini bottoms then her shorts over them, but leaving the tee shirt on due to the bandage covering so much of the shoulder she decided she wouldn't be in the water above the waist anyway.

Jarod gathered up his swim wear as she exited the bathroom, they passed each other without speaking, Jarod slowed as though about to say something then thought better of it.

Parker noticed Jem watching their interaction or lack of interaction with a look verging on fear. She smiled at him, "Look kiddo, Jarod and I have a very long history loaded with arguments and misunderstandings, we'll get through this one too. I know it makes you uncomfortable to be around us when we are like this, but it will be okay. One way or the other." She smiled at him with more confidence than she was feeling at the moment. "Now get your stuff together so you can change when Jarod is done." 

The bathroom door opened and Jarod stepped out in a red bathing suit looking for his cut offs to wear over them. Parker was studying a brochure on shops and restaurants in the area, then just catching a glimpse of the red material looked over the brochure unable to keep her mouth from falling open.

"Jarod, where did you get that … the….ummm… suit? You didn't just buy that today did you?"

Catching the tone of her voice he looked down at his suit then back at her, "No, the Colonel brought a suit for each of us. Why?"

Parker could feel her face flushing, "It might be better if you just swam in your shorts. Give me the cutoffs, I can make them a bit shorter."

"What's wrong with these?" Jarod looked at her than over to Jem who was holding his own pair up looking at them then back at Jarod's suit with a strange look of confusion on his face. Jarod looked back at Parker to see the red glow on her cheeks.

"Go back into the bathroom and look at yourself. Give me the cutoffs, I'll see if I can find scissors. Jem, give me your cut offs too. I'll be back in a moment. "

"Where are you going?" 

"To the office for scissors, Jem don't let him outside in those. We'll talk when I get back." Parker was moving quickly out the door without a glance toward the bathroom.

Jarod stood beside Jem, "What is that all about?" 

Jem shrugged but moved further away from the older man. "I think it has to do with the fact that you're out more than you're in those."

"I thought that was what they wore here, why else would Berby bring them for us to wear?" He took Jem's suit and looked at the small label sewn into the elastic top, ""Speedo' what does that mean?" The two looked at each other.

The door slammed open, "Here you go. Put these over your suits for now. They are short enough that you can swim and enjoy the beach without stunting a child's growth." Parker threw the shorts at the two.

"Why is it proper for women to wear bikinis but men are not allowed to wear," Jarod picked up Jem's suit, "Speedos". 

Parker had spent the time away trying to find a way to further explain why she didn't want the two to be seen in those suits. It was difficult to explain and she had hoped that left alone the two would figure it out for themselves; after all they were both geniuses. She took a deep breath, "Did you look at yourself in the mirror Jarod?"

"Well, yes."

"What did you think of what you saw?"

"They are very unusual in the fit." 

He looked at her so innocently, she felt her chest seize, "They are made to fit like that, I suppose it is a matter of taste. People in different areas have different tastes in clothing, bathing suits included." She knew she just wasn't going to get anywhere with him on this one, because quite frankly she didn't know how to answer him. "Tell you what, you wear it if you feel comfortable in it." Seeing the question in his eyes she sighed, "Come here". She led him into the bathroom and closed the door the mirror on the door and the mirror over sink would allow him both back and front views. 

"Look at yourself, how would you feel if I wore thongs out in public? How do you feel about what you are allowing total strangers to see? If it doesn't bother you than fine, wear them." There was nothing more that she could think to say so with that she left him standing there.

"Jem, come here a moment," he bellowed.

The boy looked at Parker before going into the bathroom. Parker grinned and went outside to sit and wait for them. Several minutes later both males appeared looking slightly chagrined wearing their cutoffs and a tee shirt. 

"I take it we are ready to go?"

Jarod nodded and led the way to the car. "Oh, there is a nice casual place we can get something to eat before we are dazzled by the pink sand. On the brochure it appears to be on the way. What do you think, guys?" 

"Point the way, you are the navigator with the map." Jarod answered good-naturedly. He glanced sideways and in a softer tone directed, "I owe you for that one."

"Oh, I think you owe me for much more than that natureboy." Parker playfully replied.

"Wait doesn't my pampering last night count for anything?" 

"It might have but you rather forfeited that one today." This time Parker turned to look directly at him to find she was being watched closely she turned quickly away looking intently at the paper in her hands.

"Let's get something to eat, this place has everything from burgers to soup and salads. Did you get what you needed at the electronic shop?" Parker saw him exchange a look with Jem through the rearview mirror which prompted her to turn and look back at the young man with raised eyebrows.

"Yep." The two smiled at each other leaving Parker to wonder what they were up to.

The three were bantering about the line of clothing women wear versus what women wanted men to be seen in as they ordered, when the waitress appeared with deluxe bugers for the men and a salad mixed with pieces of fruit and nuts for Parker. The waitress smiled at the three, asking if they were enjoying their family vacation. Parker looked a bit taken aback, as Jarod smiled and answered, "Yes we are, yes very much." The waitress smiled again looking a bit wistful leaving them to finish their meal.

The drive to the beach took another hour, an hour of sitting in a hot car that for some reason did not have air conditioning. "Jarod, I hope that you know where we are? It seems to be taking a long time or maybe it's just the fact that we are baking in this half shell."

"We're here." He turned off the main road to a small stall with a uniformed man leaning out of the stall looking at the passengers of the car. Jarod handed him a card that brought a smile to the man's face as he waved them in.

"Let me guess, it's a personal invitation from our friend Berby?"

"Worth all the hour of baking?" Jarod asked as he pulled the small hot car along a patch of sand dunes covered by a scrub pine. The scene was breath taking as they looked out the window to the lightly pink colored beach to the barely visible turquoise water along a barely visible reef. 

It took little time to unload the picnic basket and the blankets. All three gleefully reached the beach in little time, dropping their loads as they made their way to the water, splashing the cool water on themselves and each other. 

Parker was the first to go back to their belongings and attempt to spread the blanket and put up the beach umbrella, when the two guys ran up shaking the water from their hair on her, both laughing like little kids at Parker's threats for them to stop. 

Parker sat under the umbrella rubbing sunblock into Jarod's back, she had just finished Jem when Jarod sat down in front of her waiting his turn. She took her time enjoying the feel of his skin as she rubbed the lotion into his shoulders, around his neck then down his back. At her command he turned so she could reach around and get his arm. She was lightly using her left hand finding if she didn't put a lot of pressure on it she could manage to use it more today than before.

Suddenly she stopped rubbing and looked closer at the back of his shoulder, "Jarod, that's a fresh bullet wound on your shoulder. When did that happen?"

He looked over his shoulder at the mark she indicated, "At our encounter at Donoterase, it's healed over, just a nick."

Her voice trembled a bit, "Who?"

He turned to her, "It wasn't you. You hadn't even turned the corner yet." He touched her chin, "Don't." 

She put her head down and swallowed. 

"Cario, it wasn't you. If it had been it would not have been a nick!" He attempted to get a smile from her, his attempt failed miserably when a tear trickled down her cheek. "Remember the past is the past. It was Willie that shot at me. You might have shot but you would never have hit me. I know that, and so do you." 

She looked up at him and blinked, "I'm sorry." Parker looked down at her hands. "Here you go, you need to go over both arms better, you don't want sunburned, I don't know if I got enough on your arms." She handed Jarod the tube, after she squirted more into her hands to rub down his chest. At his surprised look she smiled, "I'm returning the pampering." 

He quickly looked to see where Jem was, seeing him jumping the waves he replied silkily, "I would love to return the gesture."

"Ah, but then I'd be owing you again wouldn't I?" At his smirk, she added, "But then I suppose that is the idea isn't it?"

"Jarod, come look at this." A voice called from down at the water, he grinned at her before gathering up the facemask and snorkel and running down to see what Jem had found.

Parker sat forward with her arm across her knees, watching Jarod running down the beach. If she had known this was a private beach she would have kept her mouth shut about the Speedos. She watched as the two put their masks on and donned their snorkels to check out the reef. It would have been fun to have joined them, but it was a good bonding experience for the two of them. It would give them a shared experience. In so many ways it was like having two little boys at the beach. The excitement was just as palpable from Jarod as it was from Jem. Interestingly she was beginning to think of them as 'her boys'. Perhaps if they had another chance when the shoulder was in better condition she would join them for a bit of exploration.

They had enjoyed a few moments together when the swimmers came back for water and a quick bite. Parker walked back to the water with them to wade around the surf as the water was at low tide. She was walking along the water line looking at the shells when she heard Jarod yell and saw him stagger out of the water.

"What happened?" She wasted no time in reaching them; Jarod was lying on his back holding his stomach as Jem was kneeling beside him. 

"He got stung by a jellyfish. I believe it was an Aurelia aurita." When Parker just looked at him he qualified his answer for her, "A moon jelly". 

Parker looked at Jarod sitting up trying to look at his belly. "Thank God it wasn't a Portuguese Man of War", sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Not funny Parker, they are in these waters too." Jarod was fidgeting.

"Well the fastest cure is if we pee on it." Parker quickly glanced at both men and watched their expressions morph into disbelief that she would even think of that. "Hey don't look at me, I'm not the one that got stung. Peeing on it stops the pain and itch, so who goes first? Jem? I take it you can't pee on your own belly?" She looked at Jarod and desperately wished for a video camera. 

"Listen if neither of you are up to it, I just drank a liter of water I'm sure I can do something. Move over Jem, I'll need to stand over the sting." She stood to straddle Jarod's middle noting how quickly Jem jumped out of the way.

"PARKER STOP! You are NOT going to urinate on me." Jarod had the look of a deer caught in the headlights. 

She paused as though thinking about it, looking down at him from her spot straddling his stomach. "Oh, okay. Well let me think. There is one other way, Jem, go back to the picnic basket and grab the packets of vinegar that I brought from the restaurant earlier." She stood on Jarod's hand as he was about to rub or scratch the sting. "You'll only make it worse. Just wait."

Jem ran back spraying Jarod with sand as he stopped beside the prone man. He handed Parker the four packets of white vinegar, watching as she opened one and handed them back to him instructing him to open another one to get it ready.

Kneeling beside the prone figure, Parker carefully peeled off her tee shirt before pouring the vinegar on the red welt already looking painfully itchy; she used her shirt to gather up any vinegar that ran down his side and toward the waistband below his navel. She repeated it until all the packets were emptied. She looked at Jarod's face to see he was already feeling relief from the stings.

"Jem, look for a sea shell with sharp edge. We need to scrape the area to make sure there aren't any more stingers left that haven't fired."

They watched Jem take off down the beach, "Parker you weren't really going to urinate on me were you?"

She smiled at him, "Oh don't be so sure there natureboy. There have been many times you would have gotten off easy if that was all I did." She felt around his stomach at the swelling she winced at the spread of puffy redness noticing that he sucked in his belly each time she touched him. "Does it hurt as much as it looks like it should?" She lightly blew across the area right above and around his navel, watching as goosebumps developed across his stomach. 

He tapped her hand that was still holding her tee shirt below his navel, "It's much better now thank you." He watched her closely as she moved to sit back on her heels. He cleared his throat, "I wondered why you took the vinegar off the table."

"Actually I like vinegar based salad dressings, I don't know why I took them when we aren't staying, I know your father has a well stocked kitchen back on the island. Guess following my instinct just worked out." She paused and looked into his brown eyes, "Jarod I'm sorry I jumped on you about Berby before. My only excuse is that I have this issue with people telling me one thing then doing another. I won't tolerate being lied to anymore. I've had my fat fill of it."

"I know. I should have told you everything I knew before we left. Being together under these circumstances is a learning experience for both of us I guess. " When she turned her head to see where Jem was Jarod took her hand. "But don't think for a moment I regret being here with you under these circumstances, because I don't. I look forward to learning these lessons with you."

Jem came running back to them slightly winded from his jog back up the beach. "This is the best I could find, is it okay?" He handed the shell to Parker.

"It will be fine. See what I'm going to do is scrape the skin and hopefully we will get all the remains of the …moon jelly." She sprinkled sand on the sting then carefully used the sharp side of the shell and scraped the sand off, she leaned over his stomach and looked at it closely, noting that Jarod sucked in his breath as she leaned over. She noticed a small piece of what could have been more jellyfish so she began repeating her actions. Parker looked at the empty vinegar packets and squeezed any remaining drops on to Jarod's stomach. 

"Well boys, let's see if we can find a drug store and get some first aide cream and some hydrocortisone cream. I think our day here is done."

"We don't have to leave yet Parker, I think you got it all. I think we can sit and enjoy the beach a bit, do some shell hunting. I know I'm not quite ready to leave yet, and you took care of the sting. " Jarod looked at her almost pleading.

"Let's get the creams, then we can come back. I don't think it's a good idea to let it go like that."

Jem was smiling at the banter and the obvious care that Parker had for Jarod, it seemed mutual, even if they didn't notice it. If he wanted Parker to stick around he'd have to keep an eye on them. 

Jarod looked from one to the other and muttered something about a conspiracy. He got up to follow them back to their blanket when Parker turned to him, "Don't forget your playthings." She pointed to his mask and snorkel that were laying back at the waterline. 

As Jarod pulled the little car in front of a general store close to the beach, Jarod stopped her from getting out of the car. "What?" she looked over at him noting his stomach was still red. 

"Jem hand Parker my tee shirt. I think you should have something over your swim suit before going into the store." She looked at him in disbelief. "Hey, if you can make us cover up to swim, you certainly need more on to go into that shop." His gaze fell on her bathing suit top. "Beside that bandage sticks out like a sore thumb, someone is bound to ask about your accident."

Jem handed her Jarod's tee shirt, "Yea, yea. Guess we are just one accident prone little family baking like oysters in a half shell." She slid the shirt on with Jarod pulling it down for her left arm to slide in. Their eyes locked for a second before Jarod handed her his wallet and she left to buy the creams.

Twenty minutes later Parker exited the store smiling, tossing the bag into the back seat she slid in beside Jarod. Noting her amusement he questioned, "Everything go okay?"

"Of course. Had I gone in without the shirt and just the bathing suit with my cutoffs I believe that young man would have gladly given it all to me for half price," she snickered, then added, "and I found a jellyfish repellent too. Another mission accomplished."

She felt Jarod's eyes on her and turning to meet his gaze, "What?"

He mocked her raised eyebrow, "Not a thing. Just noting how pleased with yourself you are right now."

Parker laughed, "You take it where you can get it."

Jem pointed out a few shops along the road that he wanted to visit. Most sold seashells and touristy wares. Each made several purchases before deciding to go back to the plane and head home to Rabbit Island. 

Jarod kept an eye on Parker after he watched her breaking a pain pill in half. She never said a word or acted in a way to draw attention to her. He came to the conclusion she was indeed getting better or just didn't want to dampen the evening. Things had gotten a bit lively after the jellyfish incident; the three were having a good time together doing a little sightseeing and a lot of teasing. 

Jarod turned back to find Jem stretched out in the back of the plane sleeping; his face a slight pink giving him a healthy teenage glow. Jarod reached across to tap Parker on the knee and with a toss of his head directed her attention back to Jem. Her face grew soft as she smiled at the sleeping young man. 

"I think, all things considered, he enjoyed the day. How about you?" He watched her expression, knowing that she gave so much more away in the quickness of a second before she had a chance to mask her real feelings. This time, Parker didn't seem to feel the need to slip into her noncommittal attitude, a genuine smile graced her face.

"I enjoyed the day. The only thing I regret was the way it didn't exactly get off to a roaring start, or maybe it was the roaring start that was the problem."

"It was not all your fault. I said it was something we both would work on. Agreed?"

"Yea, whatever." The words may have been the answer the old Parker would have given but the tone was softer than the Centre's Miss Parker would have ever have used in the presence of Jarod. 

He smiled. The day was certainly a beautiful day.

Rabbit Island came into sight and Jarod began the landing preparations. "Next time we get to take the plane like this, I'll let you fly it,."

"Thanks but for now I'm happy to be a passenger."

"What the speed demon of Blue Cove is passing up a chance to spread her wings! Unbelievable!" He grinned when she smacked his arm.

"Fine. I'll take you up on it." When he glanced over at her, she was waiting for his attention just to roll her eyes. He laughed at her, enjoying every tease, every second of banter, the flirting and the undercurrent that seemed to continually flow between them. It was something he never shared with anyone else. 

As the plane slowed after landing and floated to the pier, the Major was waiting to secure it to the pylon. As Parker's door opened he gave her hand down, the two waited on the pier as Jarod and Jem got the packages and supplies gathered together handing them down to the Major and Parker. 

Parker found the silence from the Major disconcerting and knew that whatever the discussion between him and Colonel Berby was not going to be good. She took the time to study the Major as he helped the other two unload and then disembark, the lines on his forehead seemed deeper, the creases around his eyes more pronounced; all of this screamed of trouble. Parker should be used to it, but it never failed to grab her when she finally thought she was able to relax her guard. She should have known better. Angelo's missive was too vague to be ignored for long. Once they were in the house and settled she would find out what was up now.

The table was loaded with the day's purchases as well as the basket of leftovers and empty water bottles. Jarod noticed that both his father and Miss Parker seemed subdued. He watched her carefully, she was suddenly wary and had dropped the more carefree casual attitude she had displayed most of the day. She was watching his dad; her actions spoke of the old Parker, on the defensive just waiting for the trap to spring. Jarod next turned his attention to his father, and within a few seconds he too saw the change in him, he was sober saying very little but doing a better job of acting than Parker was at the moment. 

As much as he wanted to be there, to control the situation he knew that Parker "needed to talk to the Major. He would be close if either needed or wanted him. "Hey Jem, let's go hook up that game and see if you are as fast with the controls as you think you are." 

The teenager looked up from the box containing the game and smiled, "Race you!" The two disappeared leaving a surprised Parker and Major Charles alone. 

"So, Jarod said you were going to get some information regarding the Centre and needed me out of the way; by the look on your face it is not good news. Care to share?" 

The Major knew Parker's disdain for sidestepping a subject but her direct approach at the moment took him by surprise. "Maybe we should wait for Jarod."

"I think Jarod left to give us time to talk. Believe me wonderboy will make sure he is kept up to date on the latest news from the front. Please don't dance around it Major just tell me what's the news from hell." Her face was a study in conflict and resignation.

"Let's go sit outside and talk." He grabbed a couple of bottles of water on the way out and followed her to the table over looking the pier.

She sat with watching the slowly setting sun waiting for him to sit. He handed her a bottle and after unscrewing his, he took a long swig before setting his bottle down and giving Parker his full attention. 

"Berby has some news regarding your father and Mr. Raines. It seems they had been sent to the African station, however your father left on a Triumvirate plane. It was made to appear he escaped but inside sources say it was set up that way. He no sooner got back into this country than he and his pregnant wife disappeared. Again, it appears to be staged."

Parker stood and began pacing around the table, "Why? Why the set up? It has something to do with Bridgette's baby doesn't it?" She shook her head at her own thoughts and continued walking around growing more and more agitated "I don't understand what the hell is he doing. Maybe it is just as well I don't understand, maybe Angelo is right, it's better that I'm not there. "

The Major was tracking her movements and growing a bit concerned when she stopped walking and turned to look at him, "Did the Colonel have any information that would explain Angelo's message regarding the 'daddy's game to capture the queen'?"

The Major rubbed his hand down over his face trying to decide how to tell her what they talked about, "I want Jarod here to go over some of this information. It will be easier to do it once than going over it again, and we both know my son is just as tenacious as you are." 

Parker started toward the house when the Major called her back. "Let me get him. I'd feel better if you took a few minutes and caught your breath. We'll be right out. Please sit and have some water, Miss Parker." 

She raised her brows in surprise but nodded then watched as the Major made his way into the house in search of his son. Parker grabbed her bottle walked to the edge of the patio and to watch the sun sink with a perfect red sky reflected off the water. At that moment she felt that was her life, sinking with her hopes. 

**TBC**

I hope I didn't lose anyone with this chapter. Thank you for reading, I am honored by your reviews. Thank you to the continued encouragement and kind words. And special thanks to my friends that give their time to keep the typo queen from going crazy--you know who you are.**  
**


	9. Miracles Happen

THE HUMAN CONDITION

CHAPTER 9

How many sorrows do you try to hide?

In a world of illusions that's covering your mind

I'll show you something good; Oh I'll show you something good

When you open your mind, You'll discover the sign

That there is something you're longing to find

The miracle of love will take away your pain

" Miracle of Love" by the Eurythmics

The Major could hear the cheerful chatter of the two guys laughing and joking with each other as he neared the main living room.

"You should have seen your face when she stood over you!"

"Well I noticed you nearly jumped out of your skin when she told you to get out of the way."

The laughter nearly stopped the Major in his tracks from doing what he set out to do. He stood and wiped his hand down over his face, it had to be done, but when things where going so well for them it seemed to fall upon him to allow hell to intrude into their lives once again. Silently he apologized to them all: all three would be thrown back into the constrained days when this freedom of open laughter and joking would be stifled again. This time they had a powerful ally, this time would be the last time the Centre threatened to rob them of a normal life they all deserved. This time he would stake his life on it to ensure it was the last time. The Major took a moment to gather his wits and entered the room.

"Hey dad, how did things go?" Jarod was still grinning at Jem's loss on the screen where the game continued despite the kidding and reliving the day at the beach. When his father didn't answer Jarod glanced up to see the look on his father's face. The game control slid from his hand as he jumped to his feet.

"What is it Dad? What happened?" Before the Major could explain Jarod was looking to the doorway, "Parker?"

The Major gripped his arm, "Son, there are some things we need to talk about." He looked over at the young teen noting the moment of pleasure was gone from his face as he too looked confused and uncertain.

"Why don't you two turn your game off and join Miss Parker and me out on the patio? Bring a couple of cold drinks with you." The Major affectionately held Jarod's arm a little longer and ruffled Jem's hair as he left. The two looked at each other, Jarod tried to give Jem a reassuring smile as they began gathering the equipment.

The night air was perfect, warm with a slight breeze flowing over the patio. The moon was just beginning to rise from the water on the far side of the patio. That was where they found Parker standing at the far end of the patio, her arms crossed in front of her, watching the bright orb making it's slow assent, its progress marked by the reflection on the nearly calm water below. The Major was sitting in front of the patio on the stonewall watching her. His concern showed in the stiff way he sat, his legs hanging unmoving, feet dangling, his head turned keeping watchful vigilance over the woman at the other side of the patio. Jarod and Jem watched the two from inside the screened porch; Jarod put an arm companionably around Jem's neck as the two stepped out of the house.

Miss Parker turned at the sound of the door closing; Jarod read relief in her face. He couldn't tell if it was because he was there or if it came from the fact that now she could get the information she wanted, her wait was over. She clarified it for him when she walked over to where he and Jem were standing. He felt the need to have her near him and was relieved to see that maybe she too wanted his support. He put out his hand and smiled as she took it.

The Major watched as the three stood close together as he would expect his children to do at such a meeting. They needed to be able to draw strength from one another.

"I thought it best if we all went over the information together since it involves all of us to one degree or another. We're all in this together now."

He waited a moment, relocating to a seat at the small table where several thick folders were stacked, then watched as the others followed his example and sat down. It did not escape his attention that Jarod pulled his chair over close to Parker's and Jem mimicked him by doing the same on the other side, both surrounding her with their presence and strength .The Major studied Miss Parker's reaction to the circling of the wagons. He was surprised by her acceptance and acknowledgment of their support, he was pleased that things had changed that both men openly expressed their affection and concern, but more for the fact, that Miss Parker not only allowed it, seemed to relish it.

"I believe you know what this is about. Colonel Berby spent the day here, he dropped off several files of information that his organization has gathered on the Centre." When Jarod reached for a file, the Major laid his hand on top. "Before we get into the files there are some things you need to know."

"Well, let's get started then." The voice sounded so much like the old Miss Parker that Jarod turned to look at her. She met his gaze but turned back to the Major. Her defensive walls were firmly in place as she waited for the first volley to strike.

"I'll fill you in on what I told Miss Parker before you joined us so we all on the same page. Berby learned that Raines and Mr. Parker were sent to Africa. However - and here is where it gets interesting - when Mr. Parker left Africa it was made to look like he escaped."

"Made to look like?" Jarod looked first at Parker then at his father, "Why would they go to that trouble to make it look like he escaped… unless they wanted someone to come to the rescue?" He laid his hand on Parker's thigh under the table.

The Major nodded in agreement, "Yes, it appears that his disappearance once he was back in the States is meant to set the stage to look as though he is running from the Centre. Miss Parker thinks it may have something to do with Bridgette's baby since she too has disappeared, presumably with Mr. Parker."

Major Charles turned his attention to Miss Parker, "Colonel Berby has a man on in the inside, but he can't get him close enough to intervene should the need arise. The Colonel is returning tomorrow to go over his plans with you. I'm sorry Miss Parker, the information he has is not going to be good."

She met his eyes and slowly nodded, understanding all too well the course her life was probably going to take. " I don't remember a time when there was good news from the Centre, it only gets worse as time goes on."

Though the hand on her thigh tightened Parker kept her eyes on the tabletop allowing a hand to cover Jarod's and immediately his touch became like a gentle caress on her leg. She couldn't look at him. The thoughts from the previous evening were screaming in her mind about the identity of the 'queen' in Angelo's message.

Jarod was right. He surmised the answer to Angelo's cryptic message. The problem was it seemed that both the ideas were right. Mr. Parker was playing a game and she was the queen. Like a malignant hiss, her mind whispered that her father wanted to control her like he was the chess player and she was his game piece. After all the queen was worth nine pawns. And if there were babies involved, her mind numbed at the thought that her father would use her as a breeding machine. Jarod had been right all along concerning her father's obsession with power.

The pain behind her eyes had become blinding, barely able to hear what was being said, she rubbed her thumb around the inside of her eye socket trying to stop the flow of agony from bleeding out of her mind. Parker knew it had to stop here and now. She would not allow the old fox to continue using her or anyone else; too many have paid the highest toll to ride that highway to hell. This time he was playing the game and he wasn't paying attention to the rules. She was. She would indeed show them a queen by the time all pieces were in place.

Parker knew this time she was ready to play the match and she would win. One way or another, she would never again allow him to hurt someone that she trusted or cared about. The thoughts whirling in her mind didn't come to her as maybes but as straight truths. She knew in her heart this would be her stand; this was her play to make.

"Dad, what's in the files?" Jarod's voice broke through her misery and brought her back to the present, reminding her there was more to learn. She needed to be fully armed for her meeting tomorrow. She needed to be ready to handle whatever else the future held for her and those she cared about.

The files were passed across the table. Jarod slid one to open it and started shifting through the contents. Parker looked over at his file seeing photos and what appeared to be medical reports. She pulled a folder from the stack and let it sit in front of her for a few moments before gathering the courage to open it.

Jem moved into a position where he could look over into her folder. She shifted the folder between them. He was a genius, if the Major included him in this meeting there had to be a reason. They had just glanced through a series of photos. One in particular depicted a tall distinguished man dressed in a suit standing in a corridor that was located inside the Centre's science labs, a highly restricted area.

"Damn! Dad, do you know what is in these files?"

The Major was watching the three peruse the files, if Parker thought he looked torn and tired before, he looked worse now. He again wiped his hand down over his face, a move Parker was beginning to recognize as frustration and dread.

"Yes, I do, I'm so sorry. If I could change any of it I would."

Parker suddenly realized that the statement included her. She felt an unaccustomed tenderness toward this man who was practically a stranger to her. A man she had once accused of murdering her mother, a man who helped save her in both body and mind. She was starting to see him in a new light; she had a brief glimpse of some of Jarod's qualities- the good will and humanity that couldn't be torn from him. The Major's wizened eyes held hers and in that moment she wished things could be different, that he could see and accept her in the light of better days. Pre-Centre days if they ever existed; pre-Centre employment days to be exact- days when she didn't have reason question her own culpability and guilt.

Miss Parker looked over at the page Jem was studying. He looked up at her with such a strange expression that she reached for the paper and waited for him to hand it to her. He was shaking as he hesitantly placed it in her hand. She continued studying his expression trying to understand what she was seeing in his eyes while steeling herself for whatever it was he found.

Jarod had stopped reading to watch the interaction between his father and Parker. Now after Jem's reaction he stood and moved to read over Parker's shoulder. He was in the perfect position to hear her inhale and whisper, "How? How?"

She looked over her shoulder to Jarod, his eyes were moving quickly across the page digesting its meaning. "I thought you did blood tests? How could this be correct?" She picked up the folder to find the typed word Gemini printed across the top with the Centre's red stamp of Top Secret diagonally across the front of the folder.

Jarod put his hand on Jem's shoulder to calm him. Parker followed suit and wrapped her hand around his on the table. They needed to let the young man know that the anger and hurt they were experiencing had nothing to do with the results they were reading as rejection of him.

"I did blood work once we left the cabin. There hasn't been time to do anything more extensive since we have been here. I guess I was a bit distracted and didn't think more about it. Everything seemed to follow the SIM I formulated for cloning. I thought it worked. I should have tested it before now. I should have known that the Centre couldn't be trusted." Jarod was distraught with his oversight.

"We all took it as the truth Jarod, including Sydney. We stood watching Jem performing the same SIM you did in the same amount of time. Everything was staged to be believable. The Alaskan lab and its set up was enough to convince me." Parker pulled Jem's hand closer to her allowing her to envelope him within her good arm's embrace. She turned to the boy and tugged his chin up to look him in the eyes, surprised to find them swimming in tears. "If I had known…. I should have known. I'm so sorry Jem. I'm so sorry I didn't know." She brought him to her fully and felt him shudder as he gave into his emotions. Jarod dropped his arms on either side of them holding on to the two as his own eyes filled with emotion.

"If anyone should know how devious the Centre is it is the three of us. But this goes beyond anything I could have imagined. Jarod the Colonel left some equipment here for you to verify the results in the file. He would like to have a copy of the documentation when you are done."

The Major left the three sitting at the table to allow them time to gather themselves before entirely lifting the lid off Pandora's box. There was still more to learn before the Colonel's return. He needed to call him and buy his family more time to cope with the rest of the files.

Parker leaned back from Jem and gently traced the tears from his face with her thumb. "Jem, do you want to have Jarod verify your identity? How do you feel about this?" She paused watching the young teen trying to get his emotions under control, realizing that this was probably the first time he had a true melt down in front of anyone, anyone that cared. "We are not at the Centre. You will not be forced to have tests run on you."

He quickly used the hem of his shirt to wipe the rest of the moisture from his face, "I want to know the truth, whatever it happens to be."

Jarod stooped beside his chair, "Look it isn't a question of where you belong. You are my family regardless of any test result. This is your call." Jarod looked over Jem's head to Parker who nodded in agreement.

"Let's do it," the boy said firmly. Jarod could have sworn at that moment he saw Parker-like walls go up around the boy. Jarod could now see that his defense mechanism was so much like hers that Jarod didn't know whether to feel giddy with relief or fear.

"Let's go in then, I want to make sure it is done right. We need to make sure all our equipment is sanitized and that we have everything we need to do this right."

Jarod was the last to have blood drawn from his inner arm. Miss Parker held the needle smiling, "Are you sure you want me to do this. You were scared out of your skin on the beach, and I wasn't armed with a sharp instrument?"

The object of her jest narrowed his eyes then laid his arm out on the table for her to take the blood sample. "There is a difference in the two instances. This one is definitely medical; I think you were just teasing on the beach. I take it you got the reaction you were looking for?"

He looked up to see the clear gray-blue eyes dancing with amusement.

"Pretty much." She eased the needle into the vein with near perfect skill. At his look she casually answered, "You think I haven't done this before? Remember I have a brother, somewhere, although I'll be damned if it's Lyle. As far as the beach incident, ammonia has proved to be of little aide to the irritation of the sting. "

She capped the labeled specimen and looked at him, "Of course it's not the recommended cure, and it's only to be used if vinegar is not on hand."

Jarod grinned at her, even though the circumstances were far from humorous. This woman knew him. He found the feeling intriguing, something secure and frightening and yet comforting in the way she allowed her sense of humor to show in dealing with all of it. The fact that she was trying to disarm the loaded gun of how they were being forced to handle the situation, drew him to her more each time he was close to her.

Jarod gathered up the other three marked tubes and on impulse leaned over to lightly kiss her lips. She didn't pull back as he thought she might. She simply studied him and nodded for him to continue with the tests. More and more they were able to communicate non-verbally.

"Jem, are you up to playing scientist with me? Two will get it done faster." Jarod watched the boy's movements, almost robotic, stiff, and noncommittal. He looked at Parker; seeing that she too had noticed the boy's uncertain behavior, a small crease had formed on her forehead as she watched their interaction. Parker quietly watched as Jem followed Jarod to the room where they had worked together previously to remove the bullet from her shoulder.

She felt the Major come to stand beside her watching as the two left. "How do you think the boy is handling all this?"

"He's overwhelmed right now. It's like he's doing a SIM. He has put everything else out of his mind and is functioning by rote." At the Major's interested look she added, "I had seen Jarod partially shut down like that when we were younger and it's how I cope with carrying out the particularly nasty jobs. More and more I'm beginning to believe the files. I don't think he is Jarod's clone."

"I don't mean to get overly personal Miss Parker, but how do you feel about all this?"

Parker snorted, "For someone who has bought my underwear - and in a fascinating array of colors I might add - I don't think we need to worry about asking personal questions anymore do we Major?" She saw the slight smile as he was caught off guard by her remark. "I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed, angry, and foolish."

"Why foolish? You do not strike me as a foolish woman in any sense of the word. You've been betrayed by a parental figure, who by rights you should have been able to trust unconditionally." He gently rubbed her arm.

"All the signs were there, I had been told by your son, no less, that my father could not be trusted. Do you know he once sent me to kill Lyle? He used me to track down your son. He lied to me every time he opened his mouth. I should have been paying attention to what was going on at the Centre. I knew nothing about a clone. Hell, I knew nothing about Pakor or Donoterase until I saw the DSA when you broke into Pakor! I should have. I've been walking through the Centre with blinders on for far too long.

"Interesting how both you and Jarod have used nearly the same exact words to describe what you both see as your failings and ignorance, something I never saw in either of you. But if these tests prove the evidence in Berby's files is the truth, how do you feel about your relationship to the boy?"

"Devastated."

At the Major's look of disappointment she continued. "Devastated, that I was in a position within that organization and knew nothing about this, not even a clue. How could that have happened? I have learned to live by my gut instincts over the years. I believe those instincts have saved my life, saved my sanity. Where were they when this boy was born?"

"Miss Parker perhaps you answered your own question. Perhaps it was to save your sanity. You would have been… what? A little more than teenager yourself when all this was happening. You were probably away at school at least during the plotting of this debacle."

"I failed and at what price to this boy?" Turning she opened the screen door and went out to the patio.

Left alone in the kitchen the Major opened a bottle of cold beer, and stood looking out the screen door. Parker was perched on the stonewall watching the waves under a moonlit night, absently rubbing her shoulder. He realized that she probably hadn't taken any of her medication for most of the day. The major shook a pill from the prescription bottle on the countertop, retrieving a second beer from the fridge and he joined her on the patio.

"I'm sure you could use this," he held out his palm with the pain pill, when she took it he opened the new bottle of beer and handed it to her. At her surprised look he commented, "I'm sure my son would be the first person to tell you not to mix the two, but I don't think you will keel over doing it once - just don't make a habit of it. This has been a long day, for all of us."

She smiled gratefully as she took the bottle from him and downed the pill with the beer chaser. The cold drink felt refreshing as it hit the back of her throat. "Thanks Major, again."

"You know Miss Parker I have come to see you as one of my own children these past few days. I think you react to things pretty much as I have seen my son react. It's as though you are brother and sister raised in that place."

Parker choked on her last mouthful of beer. The Major laughed at her reaction. "No I didn't mean that you behave as brother and sister in that sense. Anyone could see that you're attracted to each other. I guess I mean that you are in some ways different sides of the same coin."

"That's just because Jarod hid my gun. We have not shared too many moments of being on the same side for many years" Her smirk quickly faded, "Major, I honestly wish that I was the person you seem to think I am, but I'm afraid I've crossed over to the dark side so long ago that nothing else really exists for me. I have much to answer for."

He took her empty bottle from her as he quipped, "Even Darth Vader wasn't completely evil. You were never given an even playing ground. In that way you and Jarod understand each other. Miss Parker there isn't a human alive that hasn't made mistakes. Sometimes all we have to go on are lies, and the decisions you make on false information is entirely different than striking out to hurt for the sheer pleasure. I have never seen evidence that you use others pain to feed your own ego. I don't think you are any different than the rest of us here." As he was about to reenter the house he looked over his shoulder to ask, "How is this going to impact your life if Jarod proves that those files are correct?"

She remained facing out over the patio wall. " I don't know. I want them to pay, but not at his or anybody else's expense. I still need time to wrap my mind around this. Time to adjust and figure out what I should do, what he needs me to do. One thing I know for certain, no one will ever hurt him again… not if I have something to say about it." Her voice was low, almost thoughtful and yet stern. To the Major it was a deadly serious threat.

She moved back to the table to pick up another file. Taking it to the chase, she lit the citronella candle on the table beside her and slowly eased into the seat and opened the file.

It was nearly dawn when Jarod came looking for his father and Miss Parker. He had sent Jem to bed hours ago, when all that was left was the waiting. He found his father sitting with a cup of coffee in the kitchen deep in thought. After pouring himself a cup he sat across from him. The Major looked up from his cup his bloodshot eyes reflected an inner pain.

"Well?"

Jarod sipped at his coffee then set the cup down. "Jem is not my clone. He is our son."

"There's more. I hear it in your voice."

"Yes. I know now why, when I did the blood work after we first got out of the Centre, his DNA seemed to indicate that is was the same as mine. We talked about his life before we found him at Donoterase. Jem had his appendix removed and had been given plasma several times afterward, supposedly to speed his recovery. I think they were transfusing him with white cells from blood they had collected from me and froze. That would have given a false reading until those cells died, probably a week later. I think they planned that to fool the Africans when they transferred the boy. The blood cells would die in about a week, so they needed to move things up."

The Major shook his head in disbelief. "Isn't it surprising that such an organization had so much intelligence and education at their disposal choose to use it for their own corrupt purposes rather than furthering the human condition."

"It is surprising only until you get a first hand look at them. Mr. Parker is in it for power and greed, he pretty admitted that when we were waiting for you a the plane." Jarod looked around the kitchen, "Where is Parker, tell me you got her to rest?"

"Last time I looked outside she was sitting in the lounge chair reading more files or staring at the stars. I couldn't talk her into coming inside." The Major shrugged, "It seemed she wanted to be alone to think so I quit pestering her to come in out of the night air. She is taking this as though she is responsible for not knowing. Nothing I said made a difference, Son, I am a bit concerned about how she will deal with the truth."

His deep sigh, told his father that he might have expected this reaction. "I'll go talk to her, but I think she knows or suspects the truth. She has developed this keen sense of 'intuition', as she calls it. Hopefully, we can share the burden of this together. It was not her fault that they have used her all of her life. Sydney told me at one point he caught her hiding behind a pillar in the Centre hallway, listening to her father and Raines make plans for one of their little projects. Sydney has been worried she would eventually get herself killed for poking around. Her blinders were her desire to please her father, even though I wanted her to be aware of his callousness towards her and everyone else. I never wanted this for her."

"Jarod, keep in mind she is hurting and feeling responsible. When you speak with her, think carefully about what you want to say. Right now she is defensive and in pain. A wounded animal is more likely to strike out even if they know that they are putting their life on the line. There is more to consider than the two of you. Your actions can end up hurting Jem even more."

The exhausted genius went to find the mother of his child. The very thought of it did strange things to him, strange and yet familiar. Jarod put those thoughts out of his mind as he walked up to a sleeping Miss Parker. His father must have brought out the throw to cover her against the cool damp air. She was lying on her right side slightly curled, leaving room on the chaise for Jarod to sit behind her knees. He leaned across her back to lightly brush the hair from her check and smooth it along the back of her neck. His fingers grazed her cheek until her eyes fluttered open and she turned to look at him.

"Jarod. I guess the tests are done." It was a statement not a question, he wondered how she was so sure, when the entire time he was working on the DNA samples he was curious.

"Yes Cario, it's done." They continued watching each other, taking the measure of each other.

"He is ours."

"Yes. How did you know?"

"The more I thought about him, his mannerisms, his trusting nature, and his defense mechanisms I began to believe it. "

"More of your instinct?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that. So does he know?"

"No. I sent him to get some rest while I waited for the results. This Colonel Berby must have some real pull. That equipment is state of the art. Without it, we would be waiting a week."

"I think I would have preferred the week. It would have given us some time together. How do you think Jem will feel about this? And what are we going to do?"

"We tell him. Parker, I'm glad he is not a clone, that he is an individual. He may not have been conceived in the normal way, but he is not a science experiment either. I'm also glad that you are his mother, because I know you. I know all the good you are capable of. I know you're intelligent and beautiful and that this particular young man has feelings for you. In a way it is as though he has already chosen you for his mother figure."

"The only good I see out of that is that perhaps he inherited my mother's genes. Don't get me wrong, I love this kid. I'd do anything for him. I just think that, from me got the shallow end of this part of the gene pool. He has your family to care for him. He'll be kept safe from the Parker side if I or your family has anything to do with it."

Jarod frowned at her response, but held back from replying to it. "We still have several files to dig through, Dad talked Berby into giving us a few days to digest it. I understand the Colonel wasn't happy about the delay. There must be a good reason for his pushing things. "

As Parker moved to get up, Jarod reached for her and lifted her to her feet bringing her in close proximity to him. "Don't give up on him as part of you, and don't give up on us as his parents just yet. You know what it was like to have someone that you loved taken from you. I can see in his eyes and the way he reacts to you that he'll see it as rejection if you leave him for any reason. "

"I'm not good at Mommy. You're asking a lot, Jarod."

"Not from the boy's mother, not from _you_, I'm not even skimming the surface. If it were anyone else I would probably hesitate or feel uncomfortable, but not with you." He gently kissed her forehead, and then tucked her good arm into his. He waited for her to gather the files beside her chair; he took them from her and walked toward the house.

The Major's cup was on the kitchen table but he was not in the room. They both looked around the living room then heard the Major's voice from the other side of the kitchen where Jem and he had their bedrooms. Parker went as far as the kitchen then waited while Jarod went though following the sound of the his father's voice speaking softly to Jem. He knocked softly on the doorframe then stood at the entrance to the room.

His father looked up at him and motioned for him to come in. "Jem, Jarod is right here. Why not talk to him yourself. I'll be in the kitchen if you want me."

The teen looked around the Major to see Jarod standing near the bed. "Where is Miss Parker?"

"She is in the kitchen, waiting to find out if things are okay. Do you want me to get her?"

Jem nodded his head but kept his eyes lowered.

The Major, stopped at the doorway hearing Jem's request to have Miss Parker. He raised his hand up to stop Jarod from leaving, letting his son know that he would send Miss Parker in.

When she walked to the bed, Jarod asked Jem if he wanted him to talk to Miss Parker privately. Jem shook his head. "No, I need to see you both. Jarod what were the results?"

Jarod put his hand on the teen's shoulder, "You're not a clone. You are our son." He could feel the shoulders shake as the younger head dropped down.

Miss Parker sat beside Jarod, "Jem, look at me." The large brown moisture laden eyes looked up at her, " I will tell you that both of us feel guilty that you were so close but we didn't know. We didn't know or we would have done our best to get you away from there. We would have done that whether you were our son or not. Do you understand what I'm telling you? Please tell me what you are thinking?"

"No I don't know what to understand. I don't know what to think."

"Do you think I-we cared about you earlier, before any of this happened tonight?"

The dark eyes went from one to the other, "Yes, I think so."

Miss Parker's tone changed to a slightly sterner voice, " You _know_ so."

He looked at her and smiled shyly, repeating, "I know so."

So what could have changed since then? Do you think we would love or care for you less because now we have proof you are our child?"

"But Mr. Raines said…."

"Bull shit. No one believes Mr. Raines. He's a lying ghoul. I never liked him when I was a little girl. He scared the crap out of me even then, same thing with Jarod – err - your father." She looked over at Jarod to corroborate her statements.

He was trying not to smile at her. This was his Parker. She really hadn't changed all that much since they were children, she was still the take charge and adventurous child in a woman's body. Jarod focused on Jem, "She's right, Raines is a nightmare. He always was. On the other hand, we will try not to be your nightmare. We will try to be the best parents we know how to be. "

"Unfortunately for you, this is new to us. You will get all the mistakes that most parents will have figured out by the time their child is your age." Parker ran her hand down over his wet cheeks and caressed his chin, "Think you can put up with us?"

His smile was watery but it touched his eyes and melted Parker's heart.

They had stayed until the boy couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Both kissed his forehead and said goodnight. Jarod walked her to her room, "Do you need anything for pain?"

"No, your father gave me something while you were doing the tests."

"Well then I'll say good night, he leaned in to kiss her cheek, with precise timing she moved her head so that their lips met in a sweet kiss. Jarod dropped his head so that their foreheads rested against each other. "Cario, would you mind if I camped out in your room again tonight? This time I don't want to be alone with my thoughts."

Parker pulled back to look at the fatigue that seemed to grip his features. "Actually, I was hoping I could convince you to stay here tonight." This time she leaned into him and felt him pull her deeper into an embrace. "What would I do without you?"

"You will never have to find out." Again he leaned down but aimed for the perfect lips that felt to him like they were made for his kiss.

When they separated Parker held Jarod's face with her hand, tenderly caressing his face with her thumb. "Don't make promises you can't keep. There is more to deal with in those files. This was the tip of the iceberg."

He held her hand moving it from his cheek to his mouth and kissed the palm, slowly and with as much gentle passion as she had ever known. "Would it be too much to ask you to hold me for a few hours. It's already daylight, and …."

He put his finger to her lips, "You need some rest Cario, let it go for a couple of hours." He pulled back the bedspread and sat her down on the bed, removed her shoes before raising an eyebrow questioningly at her.

She pulled off the tee shirt and stood to kick of the shorts, leaving her in a skimpy tank top and underwear. "That should do it." She smiled at the look on his face as she gently sat on the bed and swung her legs back on to the bed. He pulled the bed covering around her and walked to the other side. She watched as he kicked off his shoes, removed his tee shirt and the cut offs, leaving him in the Speedos that for some reason he had let on.

At her snicker he turned to her, "I know, I forgot. I'll bury them in a drawer later." She rolled onto her right side and he curled up behind her. "Remind me when we get up to redress your shoulder tomorrow."

"Oh, we will bury them, just not in a drawer. Rest well Jarod." She sighed as his arm moved around to hold her around the midriff.

Parker was awake. Feeling the arm still around her she knew that Jarod must still is asleep. She gently removed the arm and eased out of bed as smoothly as possible hoping not to interrupt his short visit to the land of nod.

At first she heard no sounds as she made her way to the kitchen and a good dose of caffeine. Parker was carefully swinging her left arm as she walked noting that she had some mobility that wasn't there before. Her shoulder was stiff and needed a little movement to get the muscles loosened up. As she neared the living room area she heard the clicking of computer keys, coming to a stop she looked in to see Jem so involved in what he was doing he hadn't noticed her.

She stood watching her him. Letting that fact that he was her son weigh in on whether she should check on him, or allow him a few moments to himself. He was not a child, nor was he used to being their child anymore than she was used to being his mother. Mentally she kicked herself at her indecisiveness and decided to start some coffee and return to make a casual appearance.

If she expected the kitchen to be in sleep mode she was wrong. The Major looking a bit ruffled and tired was pouring water into the coffee machine. He looked up, sensing a presence. They exchanged a tired smile before she spoke.

"How long has Jem been up?"

"He was at the computer when I got up a few minutes ago. I asked him if he wanted breakfast, he grunted something that sounded closely similar to 'not yet'. I let him go. It's going to difficult to establish boundaries with him."

"Maybe not as difficult as you think. He will always have more freedom out of the Centre than he had when he was within their reach. The problem will be –Can he accept our authority as his parents?" She slightly shook her head as her cynical laugh sounded louder than it was in the quietness of the house. "That is if we can figure out our role as parents. Jarod, will without a doubt master his role by lunchtime. It's me doing 'mommy' that should have even the roaches running from the motels."

The Major chuckled at her while handing her a cup of hot coffee. "I think you have the ability to be anything you want. You have 'pretended' your way through life to survive it. This, although not a cake walk, will be easier than dealing with the pit of vipers you have lived your life walking among."

He guided her to a chair at the table, pulling it out for her, "Miss Parker, may I offer one bit of advice as a parent?" At her nod, he continued, "The most you can do for a child is put his interest before your own. That doesn't mean giving in to his tantrums and every desire, it means knowing from your life what you learned to be in his best interest."

He chuckled again. Parker knowing more was to come was lost in his thoughtful sharing of his insights. She watched his expressions, recognizing many of them. But she wondered about the ones that were not, how each person is indeed an individual. She was startled when she found she was caught in her study of this man before her.

The Major raised his eyebrows in question to her serious but studious watchful gaze. "Major, please let's skip the Miss Parker and move on to either Parker or Macario. In fact why not use my proper first name Macario. As grandfather to my," her voice caught in her throat for a second, "to our son. I think it ridiculous to continue with Miss Parker. Don't you?"

"Macario, it suits you." He watched as she suddenly found her cup interesting, it came to him as a bit of surprise that anytime he praised her, she seemed unable to look him in the eye. More and more as he spent time with her he realized she was as much a victim of the Centre as any of them. "Macario, I was about to say that you have treated that young man better than many children are treated since you got here. I think you are overly concerned." When she met his look, he finished, "As parents you always worry about the child you are raising. You always hope that you make the decisions that need to be made. Jarod has high respect for what you call your gut instinct. If the father of your child has trust in your abilities, try to trust them yourself."

"Thank you Major. My gut tells me that young man hasn't had anything to eat since sometime yesterday. I think I'll take him a glass of juice and try and talk him into some breakfast," she looked at the clock, "or lunch."

He watched her pour a large glass of juice and take it into the room, then heaved a large sigh as he brought his cup up for a much need swallow of caffeine. The Centre can never pay enough for what the damage it had done to so many.

Parker's robe rustled as she walked to where Jem was working. His gaze moved from the computer to follow her approach to the coffee table the laptop was opened on.

Her quick glance told her it was Jarod's computer. The last time she saw that computer was in her room on the desk in the corner. She frowned at the thought he was there without either of them knowing. She quickly covered her expression with a smile when she looked closer at Jem.

"I thought you might want a bit of juice. Did you get any sleep Jem?"

"A little I guess. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so thought I could do some research." Taking the glass from her hand but without drinking any Jem began to set it beside him, when Parker deliberately sat in that intended place beside the computer. He looked up to see the beautiful eyes watching, her eyebrows arched in the look he had seen her give Jarod many times when either daring him to continue a subject or questioning him. He swallowed and raised the glass to drink some of the juice. When he managed to finish half the juice he set it on the other side of the computer, waiting for whatever else this enigma that he knew was studying him was going to say or do next.

"Isn't this Jarod's computer?"

Jem watched her face trying to decide if he was in trouble. "Yes. I don't have one and needed to do something useful."

Parker moved to sit beside him to look at the monitor, but decided that the approach she used on Broots may not be the wise on to use on her son. Keeping eye contact with him she continued, "We should see if we couldn't get you one of your own. I didn't hear you knock when you came for it this morning."

"Ah, I didn't knock. You were both sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you."

Parked saw the touch of fear enter his expression. "Well, I appreciate that, but, for now on, please knock unless it's an emergency. Okay? In the mean time, how would you feel about sharing what you learned?" She watched as the fear morphed into relief and then the spark of intelligent life hit his eyes. He did find something.

"Well, I was curious about Colonel Berby and what exactly was his interest in the Centre."

Parker smiled, thinking about her interactions with Broots, the comparison of the boy's approach to research, his understanding of computers and technology. Granted these were Jarod's genes but she had spent more time with the adult Broots than she had, until lately, with the adult Jarod. It amazed her that she was growing her own computer geek. "And…."

"You know you that the MI6 is more guarded then the FBI's files? I had to circumvent the system three times to find the backdoor, and even then I could only find the smallest of details without tripping the doorbell."

Parker was feeling the need to snap her fingers. He was more like Broots than she'd anticipated! Dear heaven. She had a lot of work to do! "Okay, where you able to learn anything?"

"Not much. I was able to find his military history, nothing new that the Major hasn't already filled us in on. One item of interest is that he had a son that went missing about thirty years ago while in New York City with his mother. They never found him. His family was vacationing and looking into schools for the gifted while in this country. The child disappeared without a trace." Jem looked over at the woman that he had only just learned was his mother to see her face take on a totally saddened appearance. "You think the Centre was involved?"

Before Parker turned to answer Jem she attempted to mask her emotions. After looking at him she realized he had seen what she was feeling. "It makes sense doesn't it? It gives him an incentive to take them down and to help protect you. Perhaps we have a greater ally to be reckoned with than we realized." She hugged Jem to her, "Now finish your juice we have a lot to do to prepare ourselves to meet this Colonel. I need to get dressed first." She waited until he emptied his glass before leaving

He watched her leave, and thought over her desire to have him knock before entering. She didn't yell at him for taking the computer but seemed more disturbed about not knowing he was in her…their bedroom. Jem wondered if it had to do with his own feelings about being watched while at the Centre. It was different to have your privacy treated with respect here. Until now he just thought of them all as fellow inmates. He would have to ask Jarod if that was because she was a female or if life outside the Centre's reach was really that much different and he was entitled to such privacy and respect. He thought that they had merely been treating him kindly out of some sort of pity. Miss Parker certainly treated him differently then she treated Jarod. For that matter, she treated the Major differently than either of them.

He leaned back trying to figure if there was an order to the respect. No one seemed in command, although Miss Parker was given some priority in some areas. Again she was the only female in a house of males so perhaps it was out of respect for her that she was given a different level of privacy. This life was going to take some getting used to. Jem smiled. He was looking forward to becoming accustomed to this life. It was far from routine and much more fun than what he had known before. This must be what Miss Parker had meant when asked him about at Donoterase and living like other boys.

Jarod was just coming out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of shorts toweling dry his hair. "Hey", he smiled, "why didn't you wake me?"

"You were sound asleep. I figured I owed you for those nights you didn't sleep at all or slept in a chair watching over me." She surprised him with a warm hug, than ran her hands up and down his back. He jumped and then squirmed when she did it a second time.

Jarod pulled back to look into Parker's face, her eyes were sparkling with laughter and a broad smile lit up her face. He tilted his head and watched her while he was trying to figure out what it was about.

"It would seem your son has inherited your ticklish spot along the sides of your back. I noticed whenever I hug him he squirms like that. So I thought I'd do a bit of research on the subject."

As she began to turn from him he pulled her gently back to him and softly kissed her lips. "Hmm," he licked his mouth, "I was testing a theory that you must have had your morning coffee." It was his turn to smirk at her expression.

"Nice genius, real nice. Well, here's something you can research, YOUR son, was in this room earlier while we were asleep, to borrow your computer. I kindly suggested he knock next time, and that we would see that he got a computer of his own. You can be glad you were covered considering the sleep apparel you chose to wear to bed. Speaking of which, I hope you threw them out?"

"No, I saved them. I thought if we were going to live as a family unit I'd like to see you in them. After all you saw me."

Parker laughed an open joyous laugh, "Listen Nature Boy, I didn't ask to see you in them. More importantly, before I wore those I'd go without, you know- commando style,"

Jarod mouthed, "commando style" as though keeping it for further reference. "Well we can just lock the bedroom door. In case we both decide to go commando style." He looked at her very pleased with himself in handling the turn of phrase. Then without warning scooped her off her feet on to the bed where he nuzzled her neck and tickled the area around her kneecap. "I wonder what little peccadilloes our son inherited from you."

She pushed at his chest, "Come on get up. There is no lock on the door and I'm on my back."

Jarod grinned, "Yes you are, and I have to say I'm enjoying the sight."

Parker couldn't keep the smile from spreading. "Thank you but I'm not, and I really don't want our son to knock and open the door to find us in this position."

Jarod sat up and helped her to sit, his head tilted. "Why is that? You don't want him to know that we have become close? Are you ashamed that …?

Parker put her fingers over his lips before he could say more, "Listen, as a teenager how would you have felt if you walked into your parent's bedroom to find them in a …. compromising position?"

She knew by the puzzled look on his face this was going to be a long conversation. She got up from the bed and began collecting her clothes.

"Jarod most teens understand sex and the fact that their parents are their parents, means it must have happened at least once." She turned to see if he was following the direction she was taking. "They just don't want the details. Our son has a limited idea of who we really are. There are some things I'm not ready to share with him. That is at the top of the list. His exposure to many things in the real world is stunted to say the least."

Parker finished gathering her clothing and started for the bathroom when Jarod stopped her. "Let me look at your shoulder before you shower. We may allow it some fresh air if you don't get soap into it." She peeled off the robe and stood still as Jarod adjusted the tank top to allow him to remove the bandage covering the area of the incision. "So, have you walked in on your parents?"

He continued what he was doing but paid close attention to her reaction.

"I did once. I was about eight when I had a bad dream and even though I knew the rule about the closed door, I ran into the bedroom." She paused, "I thought he was hurting her. To this day I'm not sure he wasn't. The look in her eyes, it was fear. I was old enough to know about procreation as a function of the human body, but too young to understand sexual undertones, and the forms it may take. Daddy rarely if ever publicly displayed any affection for either Mama or me. He was furious with me that day and told me to wait outside in the hall. I didn't. I ran like hell to my room and hid in the closet. When he came storming in he yelled not to ever come in his room without knocking again then slammed the door and left. I stayed in my room the next morning until Mama came for me. I remember she held me for a long time. We didn't speak, she just held me." Parker's voice faded as she retold the story, her words edged in the pain of that memory.

"It's alright Cario. Our son will know affection from both of us. I hope that we will reach the point when he will see affection between us - open and honest affection." He finished with the shoulder, after kissing it lightly he turned her to him. "What do you want?"

"Jarod, what I want and what happens are not usually the same thing. I want to be a good parent to Jem. I want him to be a happy kid, although he will soon be a man. I want to be the kind of partner you should have, one that you deserve. But if we got what we wanted, that boy would have never known the Centre", she waved her arm when frustration took the words from her mouth, "things would have been different."

"That's just it Cario, things are different now. We have a chance to make them different. Can we? "

Parker gently reached up and quickly kissed his lips, "We can die trying." Gathering her clothes she gracefully waltzed into the bathroom in her tank top and matching underwear, leaving Jarod admiring her exit and considering a new lock on the door might be in order.

Freshly showered and feeling stronger than she had for days, Parker followed the delicious smell of food and the sound of male voices out to the kitchen. She paused after entering unnoticed to watch the men of the family in action. Jarod stood at the stove while the Major had an arm wrapped around Jem showing him how to work a mixer. The sight stirred something deep inside her, something she was unwilling to put a name to just yet.

Jarod turned and saw the look on her face. "Cario come over, check out this fish. Isn't it a beauty? Dad just caught it, you will never eat anything like it." He caught at her hand and brought her over to the stove with one hand he flipped the fish in a sauce while the other wrapped around her waist.

They had finished cleaning up the meal and had once again circled the table, each with a file while the computer sat in front of Jarod. After Jem shared his research from earlier concerning the Colonel, Parker pulled the file that she had begun while on the patio. She handed it to Jarod. "You need to see this now."

He studied her looking for a clue. Her tone clearly insinuated the file was going to be another plague out of Pandora's Box. Taking the file he pulled his chair back from the table, crossed his legs then rested the file on his lap as he began to read.

Parker pretended to be browsing through another file when she was actually watching Jarod out of the corner of her eye. She was waiting for the moment he found yet another open wound. It didn't take long.

Jarod angrily threw the folder he had been reading down on the table. He was on his feet and out the door within seconds. The other's watched, and all eyes turned to Parker. She in turn looked at the Major.

"We both have a good idea what that is about, don't we?" She watched as he again wiped a hand down over his face and nodded.

"What?" Jem's voice whispered through the suddenly quiet room.

"It appears that the Centre would like to enlarge our family Jem. I hope you weren't planning on being the only child." Parker wrapped her hand around his. "We are going to rescue this child too. Are you in with us?"

"You know I am." The determination in his face proved there could be little room left for jealousy in the teen.

She smiled at him. "There is strength in numbers. I'll go talk to Jarod."

She looked around the patio, not seeing him she looked down on the beach. Jarod was running along the waterline. She knew she'd never catch him so she made her way down the steps and sat in the shade beneath a tree to wait for him.

An hour passed before she saw him running at a slower pace, when he got close to her spot under the tree he walked into the water and splashed it on his arms and neck. Parker walked up to him as he pulled the tee shirt over his head. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't know of her presence until she spoke, "You know I hear there are these pesky stinging fish in these waters."

Jarod started at the sound of her voice. "You knew what was in that file, why didn't you warn me."

"And say what Jarod? Oh here read about our other lost child. How would you have told me had you learned about it the night before? How did your father pre-warn us of any of it?" She turned from his scowling and started back toward the steps up to the house. "I didn't withhold information. I didn't know how to tell you. I did tell you it was the tip of the iceberg last night, you didn't question it; I thought we would deal with it together. Isn't that what you would have done?"

"The problem is there is no identity, no dates, no location. It is just information that Berby's people collected that another effort was made and succeeded." Jarod caught up to her and was standing two steps below her.

Parker turned to him, her hands on her hips, "And you are angry at me for not giving you that summary last night?"

He hung his head, "I'm angry at the circumstances and you were there for me lash out at. I'm sorry."

He touched her hand so softly that she looked down to make sure it was his hand and not a fly, his fingers slowly wrapped around hers then with a gentle he squeeze he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her fingers. She looked into his eyes and saw the raw emotion that she had felt when she had read the file. Parker stepped down and into his embrace. "Things_ have_ changed when you apologize to me for lashing out." She remained in his embrace her hand on his bare chest enjoying the feel of him, the beating of his heart.

Parker pulled back to look at him, "I think I know the other child, or rather of the other child."

"Who is it?"

"More like where is it, and who is pretending to be the parents."

Jarod's eyes widened, "Brigitte's baby."

Parker nodded. "It makes sense. The file has little to offer. When it was announced she was pregnant we at first assumed it was Lyle's then Daddy began making rather cryptic remarks about the importance of the child."

Jarod finished, "And set up a situation so you would see the need to get back; just in case the child doesn't make it to term. They must have a reason to doubt that it would. It adds up."

Parker looked a bit sheepish as she added, "When they announced their engagement I had her medical records stolen. According to them she couldn't get pregnant. Broots found that the doctor named on the records didn't exist. I assumed that she was behind it all to add to the family tree and have me lopped off. It may not have been Daddy that was duped, but Bridgette that was duped.

Daddy didn't bat an eye when Mama died, I never understood why he would marry the woman that attempted to kill him and shot me. It never made sense, until now. It's revenge. He's going to use her to deliver this baby. How much do you want to bet she conveniently dies in childbirth?"

Jarod looked at her with a touch of sadness mixed with pride and affection. "I don't know how I ever kept ahead of you. I always thought it was because I was the genius. I'm beginning to think it was the other way around. It was wasn't it? You didn't catch me because you didn't want to?"

"I thought we agreed the past was the past. I can honestly say I'm no genius. I just had different priorities than everyone thought I had, well most of the time."

"I think we need to finish looking at those files. The sooner we give the Colonel a call and get this meeting over with, the sooner we can find out what he wants from us. I don't think he offered us sanctuary without a cost."

She nodded as they each wrapped an arm around the other's waist and climbed the rest of the steps to the house. Entering, they heard sounds coming from the living room. Jem teaching the Major how to play the new electronic game and the Major had just wiped out one of Jem's men. Jem was laughing at how easily the Major had fallen for his trap as three of the Majors men had now gone.

Parker looked at Jarod and whispered, "Couldn't you have just got a computer game for the computer. The kid has been exposed to enough violence and crap."

He raised an eyebrow in imitation of her, "Yes, but we both are experts in Chess. The idea of this was to learn something new together."

She smirked, "In other words, you wanted to play it too."

Jarod turned his attention to his father. "Dad, when you're done licking your wounds, would you mind giving the Colonel a call and see if he can come tomorrow after all. We might as well find out what his intentions are?"

"Are you sure you don't want another day, because he seems determined to get things rolling."

"We aren't doing anything until Parker's healed well enough that she can physically handle any situation he plans on putting her in. We might as well find out what that is, and prepare for it."

"How long do you think you'll need?"

"I can handle what ever I need to Major." Parker gaze never left Jarod's as she spoke.

"A week would be nice. We can meet with him tomorrow, find out what his plans are and work on getting some strength exercises since the wound itself is healing quicker than I thought it would." He watched Parker fold her arms across her chest and the muscles in her jaw clenching but she didn't argue with him.

TBC

You may notice the difference in the spelling of Brigitte and Bridgette. I have used Miss Parker's name unless it is spoken by someone else. If you remember Miss Parker never called her Brigitte until she died giving birth.

Thank you for so kindly giving your time and energy in reading and thank you especially those who took the time and care to review.

Thank you to the letters I and C for reading for me, their suggestions and encouragement


	10. If Loving was enough

THE HUMAN CONDITION

Chapter 10

S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer

Si I'on pouvait changer les choses, et tout recommencer

S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer

Nous ferions de ce reve un monde

S'il suffisait d'aimer

S'il Suffisait D'Aimer by Celine Dion

Translation:

If loving each other was enough, if loving was enough

If we could change things and start all over

If Loving each other was enough, if loving was enough

We would make a world of this dream

If loving was enough

The night was one without rest for any of the island inhabitants. The Major stood watching the two sitting close on the beach, the small pile of embers slowly going out in front of them as they huddled together under a shared blanket. To an outsider, they would have appeared to be nothing more than lovers relaxing in each other's company. As he watched them, he couldn't help wishing it were so.

A sound behind the Major tore him from his thoughts, he turned to find Jem's catnap was over. The young man joined him to look down at the beach. "She's going to leave isn't she?"

The voice was deep with sleep and sadness, Jem's eyes looked beseechingly at the Major.

"I believe that she will be asked to go back to the Centre to retrieve the information needed to rescue that baby, and finally bring the Centre down." The Major's large hand encircled the boy's neck in massage to ease the tension they were all feeling. "If she is asked to go, what do you think she'll do?"

The young man didn't blink an eye, only his voice betrayed his emotion, "She'll go."

"Would you have it any other way, Jem?" They both looked down at the beach watching the two knowing they were probably having a similar discussion.

"No. I just wish…"

The Major tightened his arm around the boy. "I know. I do too. But there are times when we must do things to protect the ones we love. You know they both love you, and they will love that child. When this is over, I pray it will be worth it all." He felt the head nod beside him.

"Do you trust this Colonel to take care of his side of things? Will he keep her… my mother, safe if she goes back to the Centre."

It was still difficult to know how to refer to the people who have come to be family. They had not asked to be referred to in any terms. Jem wasn't sure what was proper in this new world. He was, however, learning, how addicting it was to be near them.

The Major smiled softly when he realized the difficulty the boy was having when it came to referring to either Parker or Jarod. Parker showed the same reluctance each time she attempted to address him, opting to use his military rank rather than his name.

"Jem, the Colonel saved my life when I was a young man in the air force. I believe him to be a man of honor, or we would never have come to this island under his protection. Family is very important to me. I would not endanger any of you. I want nothing more than for you all to be happy". He waited until the young man looked at him then smiled. "You know, somewhere, you have an Aunt Emily and a Grandmother that are going to love you to death. And, though, we both know I am your Grandfather, you don't need to refer to me as such, until you are ready. I believe the same is true of your parents but, if you are unsure, talk to them about it. I think their answer will surprise you."

The large dark eyes looked at him. "Can you explain to me how a family works?"

The Major looked down at the beach watching the parents of the boy, wishing they had the family life growing up that they are trying to make for Jem. I sadden and angered him to know that as children instead of love and security, they had lived with fear and cruelty. It would been easy for them to have fallen back on those experiences and continued the cycle with a new generation. Instead, they were determined to do the opposite. They wanted better for their children and he was determined to help them succeed.

Turning his attention back on his grandson, the Major described his life, as a young man. Though it hadn't been perfect, he was sure it was closer to what Jarod and Miss Parker wanted for their new family.

"Jarod, you know I have to do this."

"I know. The timing couldn't be worse, yet, we wouldn't be here together If it wasn't for the Colonel. But, I'm telling you Cario, I am not convinced of this man's abilities to keep you safe as my father seems to be. We are going to come up with our own plan."

"Jarod, he has the back up we will never be able to mass together."

"That's part of my problem with it all. The more people involved the more likelihood the Centre knows what is happening. We need to formulate our own plan B."

"Then we will, after we find out what he wants. Can we just sit here and enjoy the sunrise and each other's company before all hell breaks loose?" She snuggled closer to him, smiling as she felt his arm around her shoulder tighten.

They continued to sit close and watched the sun break away from the water with a spectacular display of pink and orange. Up on the patio it may have looked like a couple lost in their love of each other, but for the two on the beach it was a bittersweet beginning. For the first time, they had a chance to fulfill their dream of a life away from the Centre's enslavement. They had a chance at real freedom, love and a famiy together; but they knew it might come with a price.

Each one worked at one facet of getting breakfast ready; Jarod at the toaster while the Major mixied up his special omelets. Jem and Miss Parker brewed the coffee and poured juice at the places set at the table.

Miss Parker took every opportunity to touch and talk with the boy, trying to coax a smile from his somber expression.Finally, she took his hand and pulling him out the door on to the patio. His eyes were wide darting anxiously over his shoulder to the kitchen, where his father and grandfather remained.

Seeing she startled him, the brunette adopted a soft voice, "Listen, Jem. I know you are worried and I would do anything if I could work this out another way, but we need to find out what this Colonel knows and what he expects from us."

He nodded, but said nothing.

Smiling sadly, Miss Parker lightly kissed his head then turned to look away. "One thing I've learned is that everything has a price. We have you, safe and away from that hell. I would pay anything – do anything – to keep you with us, but mostly, I want you away from there." She turned to see a defeated expression on his face. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Jem nodded, "I think so."

She smiled at him. "Then, all that's left is to find out where we go from here."

He nodded, but didn't follow her when she stood at the door to the house. She turned back to him, "What? What is it Jem?"

"I guess I just don't want this to end." He spread his arms to encompass the area around him. When she followed his line of sight, then looked back into his eyes, he clarified his comment, "All of this. Us, together as a family, and the time we have here."

"Listen to me. We need to finish this so that we can have our happily ever after, if there is such a thing. I grew up thinking it could never happen, but after my time with you, your father and grandfather, I have changed my mind. Believe me, there is nothing I'd like more than to pretend that nothing but this existed and live here on this island with you and your father in sweet oblivion." She mimicked his gesture and motioned toward their surroundings, then let her arms drop and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "I never really knew how much I missed having a real family until now. I promise, I have no intention of giving it up, but we need to take care of this business first. We need to get your little brother, or sister, away from the Centre."

Straightening his stance, the boy took on a strong expression of determination and nodded.

"Watch as your father takes on this Colonel today. You speak up if you see a hole in the plans or the reasoning. Together we will work this out."

"But your father… Mr. Parker, will he let you be with us? Won't he…?"

Parker's eyes narrowed, her mouth tightened, "If my Father did what we think he has done, he will never see me again after this is over. I know where I belong now. I know where I want to be."

This time Jem went into her arms and wrapped his own tightly around her waist, "We all belong together don't we? We are like the pieces of a puzzle that was left over, that nobody wanted."

He inhaled her scent, the smell of perfume and felt the warm softness of her as she returned his hug. So this is what boys who grew up outside of the Centre had, this is what had been missing from his life for all those years, having people who cared for him, who liked to affectionately touch and hug him. The Major, Jarod and Miss Parker had all shown affection for him in an open and caring way. It took a while for him to relax with this invasion into his private space, now he didn't know how he could live without ever feeling it again.

"No Jem", Parker interrupted his thoughts, "we are pieces of the same puzzle. Don't you feel how well we all fit together? I never had that as a child. My mother was my only true connection and she left me in a way that allowed me to doubt it ever truly existed for me, or anyone else, until now. Don't you ever doubt it. No matter what happens, I don't want you to ever doubt that you belong to our puzzle, our family. Do you hear me." He nodded still held within her embrace.

She was still holding him when the roar of the seaplane echoed above them. The Major and Jarod moved quickly out of the house toward the steps down leading to the pier and watched the plane slowly land on the water. Immediately the older man started down the steps, but Jarod turned to look back at the other two. Their words unspoken, he nodded, before following his father down to meet the man that held their future in his hands.

The tall older stranger stood silently at the edge of the patio staring at Miss Parker and the young man with her. Jarod and the Major came to a hesitant stop behind him before moving to his side.

Miss Parker mentally compared the two military men: both the Major and the Colonel were tall, both were aging gracefully, crinkles around the eyes and mouth, white or graying hair, bright intelligent eyes. The difference is that the Major's eyes held warmth with intermingled with his intelligence; the Colonel's eyes were more calculating. It was a look Parker found all to common in the Centre.

The Major stepped between them to begin his introductions but, before he could utter a word, the Colonel stopped him. "I would know this woman any where. This has to be the famous Miss Parker. I'm sure you know you are the spitting image of your mother."

He put his hand out to shake hers. She hesitated for just a second. The look in his hazel eyes was straightforward and she knew instantly he would pull no punches. Her grasp was firm in his. He nodded his approval then faced the boy.

"Hello Jem, it's good to see you again. You look more comfortable in your own skin then you did the last time we met. I suppose it takes a while to get one's footing at being a free man doesn't it?" His mustache twitched a bit before the smile actually landed on his lips. When Jem simply nodded in answer, the Colonel brought his gaze back to the adults. "Well, I take it you have all had time to read and come to some terms with the information I left behind. I'm sure you have many questions so let's get down to it, shall we?"

"Let's sit out here in the air Colonel. I'll be back with some refreshments." The Major turned and entered into the kitchen as the others took their seats around the table on the patio. The cooked breakfast was left on the table forgotten.

Jarod began opening the large umbrella over the table to offer shade from the morning sun. "Before we begin sir, I'd like to thank you for allowing us this place to stay while Miss Parker recovers and we gather our wits." Jarod smiled when his chair scrapped against the patio stones as he moved in closer to the table and discreetly closer to Parker.

The Colonel nodded but continued his scrutiny of Parker. "This may not be the refuge you had hoped for when you landed. I have much to ask of you. However, in return I do offer you the freedom you never had before; the freedom that comes with peace of mind. You will never have to fear captivity nor the life of an indentured servant to the Centre. There will be no more looking over your shoulder for any of you."

"Considering I was unconscious at the time, I had no such expectations Colonel. And the price for this freedom?" Parker didn't smile as much as grimace at the Colonel. She was quickly growing weary of his scrutiny of her. The fact that the first words out of his mouth were those comparing her to her mother did nothing to put her at ease. She felt Jarod tense on one side of her as Jem fidgeted on her other side.

"Yes, you have learned your lessons well, there is indeed a price. However I don't believe you will find it to be too much to ask for all that you get in return."

The Major returned with a tray of cold drinks as well as a glass teapot with the infuser filled with a blend of tea. Parker sniffed the air, "Earl Grey?"

The Colonel's shaggy white eyebrows rose and his lips pursed in a near smile of appreciation, "Yes, the Major knows my favorites. We have worked together many times over the years. Would you care for some?"

"No, no thank you. Colonel, I don't mean to be rude, but you seem to be the one sitting with the entire anchor, and we are left tossing on the waves. Please put us out of our misery. If this has to do with me and my part in the Centre, then tell us what you came to say". She spread her hands out to either side of her "It's really not fair to hold everyone hostage if it is me that you have dealings with."

He continued to scrutinize her for several moments before speaking, "Yes, this does have much to do with you, but not you alone, and not because of anything you may have been asked to do in the past. There are others concerned in not only your welfare but in this case. I need you all here."

He poured his tea and sipped, watching the reactions while he did so. Parker knew the game; it was one she played several times when attempting to get information. The rules were simple - make them wait and sweat. But she was not going to sweat for this guy no matter what his rank. She discreetly nudged Jem with her foot as she reached for a cold drink.

Jem mimicked her action. Picking up a cold soda for himself, he then tossed one over her head to Jarod with a quick "Heads up" just as the Pretender snagged it in mid air. The three kept their attention on their visitor and sipped their drinks.

Berby smiled a genuine smile at Parker. "Miss Parker you live up to your reputation. You're right, it is time to finally move things along." His British accent became a bit more pronounced, as though he had decided to drop all facades and move out of the role his rank of colonel demanded, and into a more diplomatic position. "As you have most likely ascertained by now, we at the MI6 have been keeping an eye on the Centre's operations. They are moving into a very dangerous position in their dealings with known terrorists. We have most of the information we need but, when I heard that you, Miss Parker, were here and the circumstances surrounding your arrival, it seemed the opportune time to share some of the data we'd compiled – data you needed to have."

"Colonel, don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for the information you provided. Regardless of what you may have heard, or thought, I am not privy to the highly classified information at the Centre – particularly when that information pertains to me. I have had to fight for every truth I have ever uncovered about my own life." She reached over and took Jem's hand.

"What, in this case pertains to us." Jarod inserted with no small amount of authority. "We know there is more to come. I have received a rather cryptic message from a contact inside the Centre, which leads us to believe that there is more going on in respect to Miss Parker's welfare under her father's direction."

"That is also the information we have. However, our mole, as good as he is, cannot get into a position to intervene if necessary without drawing attention to the fact that he is a government operative. The Centre maintains a very closed circle at the top. Miss Parker can be in that position with our help."

"What exactly is that position? As you know Miss Parker is still recovering from a serious bullet wound. She is not mobile enough to be able to protect herself should that become necessary."

"How long do you need before you are safely capable of going back?"

Jem suddenly stood up, knocking his chair over, "NO! They nearly killed her last time. You aren't sending her back so they can get another chance. I just found my family. You aren't taking them from me!"

"Wait Jem. " Parker stood and wrapped her arms around the young man. "Nothing has been decided yet. I have a feeling the Colonel has more we need to hear, and then we will talk about it. All of us."

She looked over to Jarod for his support, but the look on his face told her that so far he was totally on Jem's side. His face was drawn tight, his lips pressed so firmly together to be nearly white but the Pretender moved to the boy's side. Setting Jem's chair upright and positioning it closer to Parker, he motioned for them to take their seats. Standing behind them, with his hands on his son's shoulders, he glared at the older man. "Please enlighten us Colonel. Explain your plan."

The Colonel had watched the whole emotional outburst and the parent's reaction to it. He exchanged a long look with the Major before continuing. "You read the files. You know there is another child of your DNA makeup to be rescued before we bring down the Centre. But there are others that need to be out of harm's way too. There are victims inside the Centre that need rescued, and there are people who need to be warned before our net closes and the Centre walls come tumbling down."

Jarod and Parker both whispered "Angelo" at the same time in the same desperate tone.

"Angelo?"

"He is another child that was taken from his family. Angelo has been in the Centre as long as I have. We all grew up together. The problem is Angelo has been so damaged that he refuses to leave, he feels safe there."

Jarod lowered his head feeling again the guilt that nagged at him every time he thought of his old friend running through the dark grimy air ducts as he lived and discovered a life outside in the sun. Jarod's mind replaying the scene of Angelo in the hammock feeling the warm sunshine as they learned of the Centre's games with Jarod's family at Neugenesis.

"Angelo was his correct name? Could he have been younger than you?" The Colonel sat rigidly with his hands clenched on the table.

"His real first name was Timmy." Parker looked at Jarod, "We never learned his last name. I don't think he knew it. Angelo was the name Raines gave him after he…"

"Experimented on him and ruined his mental abilities." Jarod finished. "None of us knew our last name or where we came from. I was told my parents died on the way to visit me. It was years later that I learned differently, after I escaped." Knowing she still felt responsible for all that she later learned to be lies, he slid one hand from Jem's shoulder to hers. "Timmy – Angelo – has no memory of his early childhood."

The Colonel slumped back into his chair and closed his eyes. "What I'd like you to do is make a list of those still living within the Centre including those held within it's satellites. I want to know everything you know about everyone taken from their families soon as you can provide it."

"Colonel who in particular are you looking for on the lists of those held hostage?" Parker had watched his reaction and knew without a doubt that he was looking for his son. She needed a name, a description, a time period if there was a chance that either she or Jarod may have crossed paths with this person.

Berby looked at the Centre refugees sitting in front of him, watching him with interest, hope and sympathy.

"In 1968 my wife and son were in New York, we were going to meet to take Daniel to a specialist about his dyslexia. He was six. He was a bright lad. At one time he was way a head of others his age, but he had become sullen, and had just given up trying to keep up with his own age. We were to meet a doctor that specialized in working with children with learning disabilities. Daniel had to take an IQ test prior to his appointment. I was stationed in Washington DC at the time and was scheduled to fly to New York to go to the appointment with them after the test. By the time I got there, Daniel had disappeared. His mother had taken him to The Museum of Natural History and he just disappeared without a trace. We waited expecting a ransom or because I served with British Intel, some kind of trade off of information, but nothing ever came."

Parker sat with her eyes closed for a few minutes. "Tell me Colonel, what hotel were they staying at in New York."

Jarod knew the look in her eyes, she was on to something, he sat back trying to remember if this was something he had run across.

"The Hilton, Miss Parker do you have some information about my son?"

"Possibly. If he is who I think he is, Sydney removed him from Raines access and had him admitted to a state facility as his patient." She paused, how do you tell a father that while his son is safe, he is damaged? How do you break a man's heart?

"Colonel, the young man is alive but he did not escape without being scarred. When we found him he was living in a warehouse. Raines had used some of his experimental drugs on him and by the time we found him, they had affected Dannie profoundly. Sydney and another specialist have been working with him; I don't know how well he is doing right now. I'm sure once Sydney learns that you are his father he would be more than happy to take you to him."

"I need to know anything you can tell me about Daniel. Everything you know."

"Okay, I'll give you all that I remember, Sydney can update you on everything that has happened since. But, in exchange, I of information I need. I want any other children that may be ours before the Centre has a chance to hide them… and. .. "

She swallowed hard before continuing, "You apparently knew my mother well enough to make the comment that I looked like her. I want to know all that you know regarding her too." Her eyebrows arched in question, Parker studied the man before her. "We make this a two way street, I am more than happy to help you find your son. I'll do whatever I can to see that he is back with you. No one knows more than we do how important it is to find your children that have been stolen or hidden from you." Her hand now rested easily on top of Jarod's hand caressing Jem's shoulder.

The Colonel nodded, "You have my word on it, although you were going to get the information regarding the children without making a bargain. We work together on all facets of this case and I will do all in my power to keep you and your families from any further dealings with both the Centre and the government's investigation."

Parker nodded, exchanged a long look with Jarod before caressing the back of Jem's neck and settling down once again in her seat. "Raines was attacked in the parking lot at the Centre. I saw it happen; the attack was quick and precise. The assailant carved a room number into the old geezer's arm with a knife then escaped before anyone could follow. When we checked into it, we found the room number identified where Raines had carried out his mad research."

She paused to look at Jarod still hovering over Jem. He was close enough to her that she could feel the warmth from his breath on her head. The hand on Jem's shoulder closest too her slipped to the right, include a slight touch on her arm. She acknowledged his encouragement.

The Colonel watched the interchange with interest. This was certainly not what he expected from the information he had been given concerning the Centre's chairman's daughter. "Do you have reason to believe this attacker was my son?"

"Raines sent Willie his henchman, to what we believed was an abandoned warehouse. We followed him and found Dannie inside, unharmed, but not before he attacked me."

At this information the Colonel cleared his throat in an attempt to control his emotions. "You seem sure that it is my Daniel. How can you be so sure?"

"We found the name Einnad written all over the walls, we also found a medicine chest full of prescriptions that were written out to Daniel Hilton Minor. When we closed the door to the medicine cabinet the word Dannie was written backwards," she told him. "Sydney took the drugs and learned that they'd originally been prescribed to treat minor depression, Raines, then operating under the name Dr. William increased the dosage to the point where the patient's medical condition became amplified thus developing a multiple personality disorder."

"You still haven't explained why do you think this Dannie is my Daniel?"

"The time frame fits. The first record of him we found was in the late 60's", she replied. As we mentioned the Centre has a habit of not allowing the children they take to know their family name. The name Daniel Hilton Minor is probably taken from the Hilton Hotel, and the fact that Dannie was a minor; just as hospitals use John Doe, the Centre is notorious for the way they reconstruct people to suit their needs. Raines needed to move his medical experiments into a hospital setting after the fire in SL27 in the late 60's. His patients would need to have a patient history to use a modern facility. Raines is not exactly creative enough to come up with something original. Including his disregard of medical ethics makes him resemble Dr. Frankenstein."

Parker looked at the others around the table than again back at the Colonel. He was, once again studying her, analyzing her. He reminded her of a human lie detector. She held his gaze for a long moment, then swallowed a long drink of the cold water in front of her.

"Colonel when you are ready we will contact Sydney. We will get the name of the facility where Dannie was transferred. The Centre has no knowledge of Dannie's existence since Syd intervened. Whenever you can make the arrangements to have him transferred, if you want him in hospital close to you, we can set that up immediately. I know Sydney would be only to happy to see at least one of these lost souls back with their family."

He nodded. "We'll make those arrangements as soon as we are done here."

"Colonel, there are others that work at the Centre with no idea of the harm the place does," she said. "The work a normal workweek and are innocent of the crimes that are endorsed and perpetuated by their employer. Will you take care of them too?"

Of course. We have people working on that now. I'm concerned abot those that the Centre may feel free to dispose of to mitigate their guilt; they will need to be removed first," Berby explained. He was angry and it was evident that he was fighting to control it. "Once those are found that can literally tie the nose around the neck of those in charge, we will see to the safety of the innocent employees. As for those awaiting the noose we have a list that includes William Raines, as well as Mr. Lyle, and a few others. I guarantee you there is no chance in hell they will escape their deserved future."

Jarod spoke up before anyone had a chance, "What do you know about the child? Before Parker or I, will intervene, I want to know where the child is and how it came to be. And, while you're at it, I want to know how you plan on protecting Parker."

Berby looked at the Pretender, wondering if it was his imagination or if the man was suddenly taller than he remembered. Jarod's stature, the way he held himself, had changed drastically since the beginning of their conversation. It was obvious that he was feeling protective.

"I am sure you understand my reluctance to allow the mother of my children to be put back in with that nest of vipers. They nearly cost her her life more than once, " Jarod stated firmly, "and she has not fully rcovered from her last experience."

Berby looked at the group standing together, nodding he answered, "That is part of what we need Miss Parker to provide, Our information is sketchy regarding the – your - child. We know the project it is filed under is called 'viable permaneo '".

Jarod angrily muttered, "'The last viable'. In other words they have used up all the ingredients they had to make more babies. " He turned to Parker, "You were right. You are their Plan B. Knowing that, I think we need to find another way around it. We need to stack the cards in our favor."

Parker stared at him, "How? I have access to Daddy, obviously. If you go Jarod, you not only run the chance of never seeing daylight again, but they will take what they need from you and look for another red file to use it on."

"But don't you see Cario, they want your abilities too!" She turned from him to watch the waves in the distance.

Berby cleared his throat to bring their attention back to him and the discussion. "Why do you suspect they may need another chance at this?"

Parker could feel the blush start at her neck and work its way to the roots of her hair. She glanced quickly at Jarod, to see him duck his head to hide his smirk. She discretely kicked him before beginning her somewhat altered explanation.

"Before my father re-married my team discovered that his fiancée. Bridgette was unable to get pregnant. We then found the doctor that she supposedly used was not a doctor registered in this country or any other country. Now that she is obviously well into her pregnancy, I have to question of how healthy is she really. What lengths did they go to to…."

The Colonel while looking amused at her discomfort was intrigued by the information. "Suppose you go back and act as midwife. We will train you in aiding in the health of the mother and the birthing of the child. It will put the child into your hands at birth, and give that child every possible way of succeeding at being born healthy and free. We have someone established within the Centre; you will promote him as your assistant. Keep him close, use your injury for an excuse. His job will be to protect you at all costs."

While Jarod's concern faded infinitesimally, Parker became more agitated. "No. I will not be the cause of another's death. He will not be putting his life on the line for me."

Berby's tone was stern and allowed no question, "That is his job. We all do our job. Though I assure you that either his death, nor anyone else's, is part of the end I'm anticipating Miss Parker. This will be gone over with a fine-toothed comb until there is no question as to its success. That is my job, and I'm damned good at what I do."

The Colonel looked at the Major and his son, "How long before we can begin training for this operation?"

Parker fumed, "Excuse me, but isn't that a question you NEED to direct to _me_?"

Jarod moved to her side and with hands on both of her shoulders, he held her in a firm grasp. "She needs rehab before we begin anything. Her wounds are just beginning to heal. I think another week before we begin to plan out any defined expectations. Then you will have to see if you can come to a reckoning with my patient." He gently squeezed her good shoulder, knowing she was still fuming.

Jarod continued, "In the mean time let's move this inside to the computer. You let me know what you want conveyed to Sydney through Angelo regarding your son. I believe it can be arranged to have your son moved to the islands if you prefer."

The group entered the house and looked at the mess of the uneaten breakfast. "Why don't you go in the living room and set up the computer Jarod. Jem, would you mind giving the old man a hand in cleaning things up a bit then, we'll join them."

Jem looked longingly at the other three and caught Parker's eye, she gave a slight nod, and the young teen acknowledged it with a hesitant shrug and turned to the table and began gathering plates. The Major watched the three head down the hallway into the other room before he also began cleaning away the uneaten meal.

Jarod and the Colonel each sat on the sofa with the computer on the coffee table in front of them. Jarod typed his email to Angelo, then slid the computer in front of the Colonel to read it before sending. Out of the corner of his eye Jarod watched Parker pacing around the room like a caged tiger.

It was the middle of the afternoon and no one had eaten anything since their breakfast had been interrupted, Jarod knew she was feeling the pain from the shoulder and was growing irritated by her intolerance to that pain as well as the events.

"Will your friend know what you are asking? You said he had been injured mentally?" Berby's voice was softer than it had been all day.

"Angelo may not be like you and I but he has some very special abilities, he may not understand the words, but he is capable of seeing beyond the words to the heart of the matter."

Jarod looked up in surprise when Parker answered. She was the one that usually down played Angelo's abilities. The woman amazed him; he could honestly say that he was never sure exactly what was going on in her head, or what would come out of her mouth at any given time.

Their time on the island opened his eyes to just how much he had underestimated her. Even now, when he thought he finally had understood her; Jarod realized he had a lot to learn yet. Whether it was her red file abilities or the fact that she had learned to mask her true self, she hid in her world to survive. Now for the first time since they were children he was learning about her again. Everything he was learning was just drawing him closer to her, filling his heart with more of her allure.

Jarod clicked on the send button and glanced over at Berby, "Sydney will understand. He understands Angelo better than anyone else at the Centre, right now."

He smiled and looked over at Parker to find her staring at the Colonel. She was in full intimidation mode.

"Colonel, who is your plant at the Centre? I want to know before I agree to go back there, who it is I'm going to have to rely on."

Berby studied her a long time allowing the silence to grow. Jarod was sure at any time Parker would either explode at him or start snapping her fingers. She didn't. The Colonel and Parker seemed to be taking a full measure of each other - she in his withholding his information, and he in how long she was going to allow it.

Finally Berby smiled, "You don't know him yet. He is working for the Centre in Africa. He is the one that gave us our information on your father and Raines. At Raines and Lyle's request, he is being moved to Blue Cove and will be put on the pursuit team."

Parker's mouth opened in surprise. "You really do have them fooled don't you? Are you sure of your man? Anyone that has both Raines and Lyle's support is not someone I hold high on my list of trustworthy. Unless he is a number one ass kiss, then of course he'd be on both their lists."

"My man is the best in what he does. I trained him myself. He has been in Cuba doing some work for us before this assignment. He has proved himself time and again. Trust me, Miss Parker, you will find he is useful in many ways. For instance, he is a trained doctor and will be particularly helpful when the child is born. You will know him as Mr. Cox."

Jarod stood and looked down at the Colonel, "My family is at risk here. If 'your' man is not what you say I will not hesitate to take matters into my own hands, even if that means…"

"Jarod!" Turning the Pretender found his father and son standing at the edge of the room. The Major's expression was stern and his tone controlled as he moved closer, carrying trays filled with lunch makings. "I've worked with the Colonel many times. I would not have involved him if I had any doubt about his abilities to help us. Would I have endangered you or my grandson and his mother?"

Jarod looked sheepish at his father's chastising, but did not back away. "Dad, we have learned that there is very little we take on appearance or someone's word. Now, there is just too much at stake for a miscue."

"I promise you there is no miscue. It is all as I have stated, Jarod, Miss Parker." The Colonel stood. "Do you want to continue with this or should we let it go as it is and we all go in our own direction."

Jarod motioned Parker and Jem to follow him out on the patio to talk, leaving the two military men standing watching them leave.

"Any place that leaves that kind of a mark on so many people cannot be allowed to thrive." The Major turned to the Colonel, "Can you still bring it down without them?"

"We can, but it will be much more difficult and the chance of collateral damage is high. I doubt that we wiould ever be able to identify the innocents let alone get to them in time, without the inside help Miss Parker's cooperation alone allow us. She can get us access to information even she doesn't know exists." The Colonel looked from the hallway back to the Major, "I honestly don't think for a second it's going to be a problem. No matter how much Jarod and his son fights her, I think she will do it, because she understands more than they do about the Centre's deception. Her father has seen to that."

The Major agreed, "Then of course there is the unborn baby. My son will never allow another child of his to be born in there, and Miss Parker …."

"Miss Parker will fight like a tigress for her cub. We saw a touch of that today haven't we?" The Colonel reached down to sample a sandwich, "They need to come to an understanding. Then we need to get Miss Parker back into physical shape to deal with it mentally. She is going to need to get back into her Centre persona to pull this off. She cannot be weak or allow her facade to crack."

"That is asking a lot of a woman who has only just been allowed to trust openly again." The Major frowned as he watched his friend take a long drink of iced tea.

"She'll have all the support she will need to get this over as quickly as possible, and from what I've seen here, she'll be well supported and loved once it is over."

"Providing things go as planned. The people she will be dealing with, her family, are the most treacherous. She'll never be able to let her guard down."

"Charles, I know some things about this woman you may not. She was tested for the Pretender gene. The only reason they never used her was her mother sabotaged the results." Berby watched as wonder passed over his friends face. "Miss Parker finished what would have been a six year college course in over three years. At the age of twenty she had her degree and her father made sure she returned to a position under his thumb."

"I shouldn't be surprised. She has proved her self to be a remarkable woman in many ways. It would certainly explain Jarod's infatuation with her."

Berby grinned, "Not to mention hers with him. There is speculation that they underwent a sexuality experiment when they were very young. The attraction they demonstrated was fed subconsciously for a number of years. It is one of the reasons old man Parker needed her back in the fold, and why she was placed in the hunt for Jarod." He picked up an orange and picking at the peel he continued, "There is a fable that when those with the genetic makeup of the 'pretender' class meet, they form a connection that cannot be broken. Doesn't it seem to you to be odd that Jarod, Parker, this Angelo and my son, to some degree, have met and in very little time have developed this deep respect or deep feelings. It's as though they speak a language known only to them. I watched their face as Parker described Daniel to me. All of them, including Jem, had a haunted hurt expression. as Parker finished each one of them looked relieved that Daniel may have found a home."

"Colonel, perhaps what you saw was simply because they know, more than most, what it is like to be denied a home."

"Perhaps, Charles, perhaps. But I think there is a lot more about the social aspects of the pretender gene that we have yet to learn. Just like the genius of the past, didn't quite fit into society as was demanded of them. Today, it is easier to be different."

"I doubt it. But it may explain why there is such empathy among them."

Jarod and Jem watched as Parker paced across the front of the patio, stopping to look down at the beach briefly before continuing the steady movement from one end to the other. Finally she turned toward the men. "You know I have to do this. We have a baby to get out of there before Raines gets his twisted fingers on it. I want that child in my hands the moment it is born. Then we are out of there. Gone. Forever gone. These kids will never know what it is like to …."

Jem moved in front of her at the first sight of a tear on her cheek, "You will take care of yourself. I will never know another mother if anything happens to you. You promised me I'd never have to know what that is like."

His dark eyes looked up at her beseechingly, begging her for the chance to have that family she promised him.

"Sweetheart, I'll do everything I can to be back here with you and your dad. We have a baby to take care of, and for some reason I think it's going to take all of us to figure it out. Don't you?" Parker smiled at his nod. "You know, if there was any other way we could do this and have the same percentage of things working out, I'd stay here or anywhere else with you two."

She looked over at Jarod; the look in his eyes took her breath away. This was not easy, or fair.

Jarod stood behind Jem then with him in between them, wrapped his arms around both his son and Parker. Parker kissed Jem on the head and allowed a few more moments of the family togetherness before she stepped awa. Tugging the boys face up to hers she suggested he get something to eat while she talked to his father for a moment. Jem hung on for a few more seconds before relenting. As he backed up to leave, Jarod slid his arm around the boy; he pulled Jem to him whispering in his ear that he understood his feelings and they would talk later.

Parker and Jarod stood facing each other about three feet apart until the boy disappeared behind the screen door. Then without warning, Jarod closed the space between them. Remembering Parker's injury he gently held her to him, one hand around the back of her head the other at the small of her back, as he slowly and methodically kissed her, reveling in her response.

"Cario, Cario." He kissed every spot on her face as her eyes filled. "Cario."

"Jarod, you said that." Her smile allowed the tears to flow.

"Get used to it. You will never be Miss Parker or even Parker to me again."

"I think when this is over I'll change my last name. I want no part of the Centre, and I certainly don't want to be branded with that name."

"We can do it before you leave."

She stopped returning his kisses and stepped back. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm tired of just referring to you as the mother of my children, I want a relationship that goes beyond that, one that actually involves a relationship between us."

"Jarod, there is a relationship that involves us. In case you didn't notice there is no one else out here kissing me. And for most people having children together is a very intimate relationship." She was only half teasing, trying to cover the discomfort that was making the hairs on her neck stand up.

"Stop it Cario. You know exactly what I'm talking about." The hand on the small of her back slid up to her good should and held it firmly. "Am I asking too much, is it more than you can give."?

Again she was drawn to his eyes. The window to Jarod's soul was always his eyes. She could get lost in them, the deep dark openness that was Jarod in so many ways. "Do we have to be married to love each other? I don't have a lot of examples here to follow. The only one I had, may have been a sham."

"Cario, can you love only me? As a man can you love only me? Do you want to spend your life with me trying to love me?" His voice was pleading.

"Jarod, it was never a question of _can_ I love you. Don't you see that? It's a question of is my love enough. Hell is it enough for the children? I don't know that I have what it takes to do what you want. It isn't a question of do I want to. Can't you see that?"

Her eyes were moist and her thoughts were swimming against the current of not knowing.

Jarod pulled her to him, "I don't think I can live without you in my life. You have always been there, somewhere. You are my constant - if not in person then on the phone. I carry a picture of you and my family. You have always been with me. Isn't this what people do, don't they dedicate their lives to the making of a family?"

She kissed him again trying to put all her feelings for him in the kiss. When she ended it she looked up at him, "If I had a trusting loving family growing up, this wouldn't be so difficult. I love you. I love that Jem is _our_ son, and that we are going to rescue another child of our genes, God help them both. Jarod, can we please leave this decision until we are all together again when this is over? It's not that I can't say you are my husband, or that I'm your wife. Right now, there are so many things that could go wrong, I want all this over with and then I can deal with doing that job, that one important role as perfect as I can."

Jarod looked at her with such wanting, that she wasn't sure she would ever be able to live up to all that he needed from her. When he gathered her to him again, she gave as much as she could to make up for all that she was sure she lacked.

Neither seemed aware of the young man standing at the screen door with tears in his eyes.

Jarod and Parker found the living room pretty much as they had left it. The Major and the Colonel were sipping ice tea and talking. In the far corner of the room Jem sat alone and quiet. Parker went over to his chair and casually made her self comfortable on the thick padded edge. Sliding her arm around Jem's neck, bringing him closer to her.

"What did we miss?" She whispered.

"Not much, they were waiting on you guys to return before getting into any details."

Parker nodded, watching the adults from Jem's view. "Guess we should finish this, I'd like to go down on the beach and spend sometime, maybe watch the sun set. What do you think?"

"Yea, I'd like that too." He turned his head to look up at her, but the smile but it never touched his eyes.

Parker leaned toward him and stage whispered, "Then what do you say we find their chain and give it a yank."

She gracefully moved across the room towing the youngster behind her, "Well gentlemen, let's finish this. I have a sunset to catch with this handsome guy I found lurking in the corner, I don't intend to leave him hanging."

"Well, Miss Parker I believe the ball is in your court. Are you in?" Berby watched Parker's face noting the mask was firmly in place, she gave nothing away, it pleased him that, despite being here and having been taken care of, she was still able to use her survival technique when required.

"I'm in but only until the child is in my hands. Once that happens, I'm out of there. I'll play your game, but you damn well better have you pieces on the board and ready to go. If I'm the queen I want checkmate in as few of moves as possible. We need to get my child, Angelo, Broots, Sydney and any of the others out, or we will resort to Plan B."

The Colonel's shaggy eyebrows moved in surprise. To Parker they looked like two white mice resting above his eyes that finally woke up and didn't know where they were.

"What exactly is Plan B?"

"That will be_ our_ extraction plan to get Parker , the child and anybody else out if you fail us." Jarod's tone was flat and allowed no space for further argument or discussion.

"You are certainly within your rights to have such a plan. I'm not sure under the same circumstances I wouldn't have one myself. But I'm telling you that you will NOT need it. My team has spent many months working on getting our man planted, and working out the fine details. What I need from you within the next couple of days are the lists of others that need our attention. We also need the entire index of the Centre's annex, to make sure that we have at least the same information you do. I suspect we have names and locations you are not aware of." The Colonel stood. "I need to stretch my legs. I'll be here on the island for a couple more hours. Hopefully we will hear from your Angelo in that time. I'm also expecting to be notified regarding one of our plants."

The Major gave Jarod a sober look at he followed the Colonel out the patio door.

"Well, I guess it's our turn to clean up." Parker nudged Jarod to get his attention. He looked at her then at Jem.

"You're right. I think Jem gets to sit this one out, since he was stuck the last time." Jarod winked at his son.

"Yeah, but he eats first. Your son has skipped both meals today, he's a growing boy and I expect he is hungry even if he doesn't know it." Parker held out a plate filled with sandwich making and other odds and ends left on the coffee table. She held it in such a way the young teen wasn't about to risk her wrath by refusing. He had seen her challenge the Colonel when no one else did. His mother was courageous.

Jem took the plate into the kitchen to watch his parents as they cleaned up the lunch makings. He found it fascinating to watch them work together. They seemed to know what they other was thinking or about to do and reacted to each other as though it was all synchronized. The grace with which his mother moved, the way her eyes sparkled as she looked at his father or caught him staring at her was mesmerizing.

She loaded another plate of food and hide it in the cooling unit until they had everything else cleaned-up. Moving in front of Jarod she reached up with her right hand and pulled him down for a kiss. At his surprised expression she raised her eyebrows, "Just as I thought, you didn't eat lunch either. Take a seat beside your son."

Jarod sat beside Jem still looking a bit dumbfounded, as Parker placed the filled plate in front of him with a can of his favorite sugared soda. Jarod's face lit up, he caught Parker's hand before she moved from the table.

"Thank you Cario, but you need to eat too. I know you, you are running on adrenalin." He watched as she snapped up an orange and began peeling it, then in one fluid movement spinning around to turn the burner up to heat water for tea.

Feeling Jarod's attention, she faced him and smiled at the anxiety etched in his features. "This too shall pass. We could never live with ourselves if we didn't take this opportunity. Could we?"

Jarod stared at her before looking over at Jem. Knowing the new dimension the boy brought to their lives, he had to admit that was no other way. "No, We've only been a family a shot time and already, I can't imagine life without either one of you. It's time we brought the baby of the family home."

Angelo's message came while the three were still in the kitchen. The laptop sounded from it's place on the coffee table. Berby looked to the Major, who wasted no time in calling for Jarod.

The message read, "Sydney happy. Let know time."

Berby scowled, "A man of few words."

"Angelo knows how to get his message across without setting off alarms should the email be intercepted. Of course it never has been. Has it?" Jarod's smirk answered Parker's question. She looked at Berby, "He learned well from the master of disguise and cryptic messages."

"So, I'll set up the time and contact you," Berby directed to the pretender, "you will pass it on. I should have my son in two days." The man's face did not allow for happiness or relief. In fact it appeared to be saddened and concerned.

"Colonel, I'll go with you if you want. Or will you be taking Lilith?"

"Major, my wife is not interested in anything to do with me or my job. It will be up to me to handle Daniel's return. If he is in the shape Miss Parker last saw him in, I will not be contacting her."

Parker was in shock at his words. "I'm sorry Colonel, but if it were my son, I'd want him no matter what his condition. Nothing his father could have done would keep me from him. And should his father even attempt to keep me from him," she paused a second but the fierceness in her voice left no doubt as to the price that would be exacted, "If anyone kept him from me there would be hell to pay."

"I have no doubt Miss Parker. I wish Lilith had the same heart." They walked with him down to the pier. "I will be in touch in a couple of days. Please start the rehab on the arm in the mean time. Major if you have any need to contact me you know how."

He walked back to shake each hand. Parker's was last. "Miss Parker it was a treat and a surprise. I wish you the best in your complete recovery. I think you will find that working on my team will be more effective than you think it could be." He climbed into the plane and the Major closed the door behind him. The small family stood close as they watched the plane move away from the pier and pick up speed before lifting off and soaring out of sight.

Jarod had an arm around his son and Parker as they headed back to the house, Parker stopped him, "I thought we were watching the sunset from the beach tonight."

Jarod grinned, "So we are. How about I go get some hot dogs and we have a campfire tonight. You guys pick a spot. I'll be back in a few."

They watched as he sprinted up the steps.

The evening went as planned, without incident or accident. The Major sat with his arm around his grandson as the sun had set completely and only the crackling of the dying embers joined the chorus of the waves. The family sat quietly thinking over the events of the day.

Finally Jarod broke the silence, "We have probably two weeks max before we split up to accomplish the Colonel's plans. Tomorrow Cario and I will be up early to begin the rehab work out. Then after lunch let's get together and see about a making our own Plan B. I never go into a pretend without a plan B, I rarely need it, but it's always good to know you have it."

"Son, I know you aren't happy about this, and all of you have your suspicions but I'm telling you that the Colonel would never place you in harm's way, especially after helping him to regain his son. I have every confidence in him. " At seeing how little impact his words had on their expressions, the Major sighed, "But there is never anything wrong in having a plan B."


	11. Learn to Fly

THE HUMAN CONDITION chpt 6

CHAPTER 11

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these sunken eyes and learn to see

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to be free.

Blackbird fly blackbird fly

Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird fly blackbird fly

Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

BLACKBIRD by the BEATLES

--

Jarod sat up, something seemed wrong; the bed was empty and the space beside him cold. She had been gone for sometime, he wondered if she waited for him to fall asleep before leaving. He should have known she wouldn't rest after the day of revelations; in fact it surprised him that he managed to sleep. He laid on his back listening to the sounds around him, when the voice he was straining to hear was absent he slowly got out of bed and retrieved a pair of shorts and tee shirt then wearily closed the bathroom door behind him.

"Good morning Son, I take it you slept well?" The Major was the only one in the kitchen. He watched Jarod look around for the others, then answered the unspoken question, "They are down on the beach walking. Both were up and out of the house before I got up. The coffee was made and empty bowls in the sink."

Jarod walked out to the screened porch to look around the patio. His father tapped him on the shoulder offering a cup of coffee.

"Why not have a some breakfast and then go down and join your family." When Jarod accepted the coffee but continued looking puzzled the Major suggested, "Jarod, maybe you should include Jem in the rehabilitation process with Macario. It would give you all time as a family and perhaps training him in a few moves of self defense and yoga stretches would help him feel that you are prepared to include him in your 'plan B'."

"That's just it Dad, I don't want him any where near that place or those people. If anything were to happen to him--"

"You think she would hold you responsible?" The Major now stood directly in front of Jarod.

"Yes, and so would I. The Centre has interfered in our lives much throughout the years that I don't think we could stand more heartbreak. As a family we are still tip toeing around issues and each other. Losing him would be a blow that would tear us so far apart we would never find our way back."

"Then Son, maybe you need to sit down as a family and figure out reasonable expectations." When Jarod frowned, he added, "Do you think your mother and I had any idea of what the future held for us? Life is filled with the unexpected. In some families, the catastrophes can literally tear them apart. Loving someone does not mean you will be able to deal with them during stressful circumstances. But, for those who realize that the cruelties forced upon us are often times undeserved and have learned to depend upon each other – they are the ones that survive as a family.

His father looked lovingly down on his eldest son, with a tinge of sadness in his eyes, "If anyone knows the twists and turns of disappointment and pain I'd say it is you and Macario."

The Major then turned Jarod around to guide him to the kitchen table. "Have some breakfast, I think you and I should have a father son talk. Son, what do you know of the birds and the bees?"

Jarod smiled at the thought, "Is this where you explain sex to me? I've heard of this, when the parent talks with the child about procreation. But I have to tell you Dad, I already know more than most children. I have even delivered babies."

The Major smiled, "Yes, in some respects I'm only a couple of decades late." He poured more coffee into each cup and watched as Jarod filled a large bowl with Fruit Loops.

Jarod finished pouring the cereal and looked up at his father's silence. Thinking he was being inattentive he shoved the cereal in front of him. "I'm sorry Dad, you were saying?"

"Go ahead and eat Jarod, you just surprised me with your choice and amount of breakfast foods." The Pretender smiled and scooped up a spoonful of cereal. "Son, I think we need to discuss your relationship with Macario."

"Dad…"

"NO, before you say you love her, that part is evident. But, have you two made a commitment as to the family you now have?"

"Dad…"

" Let me give you something to think about: In some countries, including the United States, if you are not related to or have proof of a relationship, should something happen to –let's say you –she may not be allowed in to see you or have a voice in your medical care, if you were unconscious. The same would be true if it were Macario that were sick – you would have no rights in the decision making of her care. The children also would have a harder time with other kids if the need would come to explain a relationship, although family is not defined as it was when I was a youngster.

"Dad…"

"Jarod, you two may not feel the need to make it official, but if the feelings and the desire to fulfill that commitment are there then it would be easier legally to make it official."

Jarod bowed his head down in thought, shaking it slightly. "Dad, I tried to approach this subject with her. She feels her ability to understand and demonstrate a good family life is lacking. I don't know how to approach it again with her. I do not doubt for a second that she would fight to take care of the children and I think she loves me, but…" Jarod fell silent.

His father stood behind him, his hands on his son's shoulders. "Jarod. I have no doubt that the woman loves you and Jem and will love that baby. I think she needs affirmation of those feelings. Is there any way you could safely talk to Sydney? I understand he knew her from the time she was a child. He probably understands her reluctance and can shed some light on how to approach her. It is important that you do not put her on the defensive and work around those feelings of inadequacy."

--

Jarod stood on the patio as the two members of his family walked together along the beach with their arms around each other. The water shoes keeping their feet safe from stings and sharp shells as they skimmed the incoming tide, he watched as they allowed the water to splash up their legs, sometimes racing the tide back to the beach. The smile that grew on his face had less to do with their antics as it did with the fact Jarod understood what a treasure he had in them. Seeing the happiness the two on the beach seemed to have found in that moment with each other was more gratifying than anything he could ever imagine. It surprised him just how much he wanted this family, this unexpected twist in his life.

He watched as the mother of his child stooped to pick up a seashell and showed it to their son. With their heads nearly touching, they studied the item together.

Yes, his father was right, he had to make Macario see that the term 'mother of his child' was fine, but _he _and his children needed a more definitive term, a term that conjured a lifetime together. They all needed a sense of permanency in their personal lives. The brief glimpse of unconditional love Jarod and Macario had as children would never be enough for their children. They deserved more. They deserved to know – to feel – that emotional security constantly and he was determined to provide it for them. It would certainly be an adventure living together and learning how this arrangement would work.

He reflected back to the information he had read on the basic needs of humans; Parker needed to feel his respect for the many and varied abilities she possessed. Though many at the Centre feared her, it came from being the daughter of the Chairman. It came from the power she held over others. She required - and deserved - the kind of admiration she had garnered from the few that actually came to know her, like Broots, Sydney and possibly Sam.

When they were children he loved and valued her as his friend. Years later, he had come to acknowledge her abilities as his huntress and, if the Centre had known how much, they would have used it against them both. Old man Parker managed to ignore her attempts to gain his attention as a teenager and, now as an adult he used her emotions against her. Worse, her father underestimated her, never allowing her the self-esteem she needed as a person.

He knew that without a doubt, that family, a real family would make her blossom. These days on the island proved it. Though she had always had his respect, she had now won that of his father and their son.

Jarod wanted nothing more than to remove her from all the negativity her blood-relatives had engulfed her in. Their family - he and their children - would supply everything she required to meet all that Maslow's theory listed for a human reaching self-actualization. He would also work as her partner to raise the family. Their love for each other would bring them a new life.

They would both need to chase in this new life, they would chase the knowledge of being good parents, chase the desire to please each other as well as their children. These pursuits would be never ending, and so much more satisfying than either of them have ever known.

Jarod allowed his imagination to take him to that world of happiness. He drifted with the sensations his mind supplied before turning from the railing and going inside to make a call to his mentor.

"Jem look, aren't those the birds you were hoping to get a chance to see?" Parker pointed as several large white birds flew over them and further up the beach toward the cliffs, even from the beach the long trailing white tails stood out. "They're beautiful." The words held such awe and a natural appreciation that Jem looked up at her with a huge smile on his face as he nodded in agreement.

"Bermuda Longtails, look how they fly in a type of group formation. The book said they are very social and soar in small groups. They are here to nest in the spring. Let's see if we can follow them, maybe find a nest."

Jem started to run along the beach with Parker following at a slower pace behind him. They reached an area where a rocky bluff met the sandy beach. There was enough room to walk around the rocks and not walk into the water but Jem slowed and waited for Parker to catch up. His face was dancing with excitement as he pointed to where the birds were flying up and down the other side of the rocks.

"Do you think it would scare them if we walked around the other side? I don't want them to abandon their egg or anything, I just want to get a closer look at what they are interested in."

Parker glanced at the birds then nodded. "Let's move slowly so they aren't startled by our appearance. Jem, these birds are beautiful, the black markings on the white wings, the long tail, just beautiful." Her voice lowered to a near whisper as they moved around the rocks. She laughed softly, "Look they appear as if they are wearing eyeliner." She looked at his confused face and added, "Like the Egyptian paintings, the dark ink around the eyes."

Jem smiled, "They really are beautiful. I'm glad we got to see them. Do you know they live life out at sea except to come to some of the islands to mate and lay their egg in the spring?"

Parker put her arm around his shoulders, "Jem, I'm happy I got to see them with you. Maybe we can drag your dad down with us tomorrow for a look. What do you think?"

He grinned mischievously at her, "Or we could die trying!"

Parker found herself unexpectedly laughing out loud scaring the birds further up the rocks and away from them. She tightened her arm around him, "Your father may not appreciate that you have my wicked sense of humor!" They turned to begin the walk down the beach toward the house.

Jem looked seriously at her, "I think he may like me even more because I have some of your traits."

"Jem, he has always loved you - we both have, even before he knew you were our son. I saw it every time he looked at you, the way he looked at you. He told me he always wanted to be a father, he just didn't know if it would ever happen. It was as though you answered his dream."

"He loves you too. I think he loved me because he saw you in me, just the same way you saw him." His dark eyes held her gaze, seeing the surprise in them. He was amazed that she didn't realize what he thought was evident to everyone that saw them together.

"We do have very strong feelings toward each other. We've known each other since we were younger than you are. Things just got complicated along the way."

"The Centre?"

"Yes, and the fact that neither of us understood just how much of a role the Centre had played in manipulating us." Parker again leaned into him, "But that has nothing to do with why we both love you. Yes, you are apart of each of us, although those feelings were there before we knew that. Remember the time I came to visit you? I was determined then that you would live free of that place. I never imagined I would be so graced as to have you completely in my life."

Jem smiled at her, enjoying the warmth that emanated from her soul. "I asked the Major- my Grandfather about what a real family was like." He watched her brows arch as he admitted his search for understanding. "He told me what his childhood was like, with his parents and brother and sister. It sounded very nice."

They stopped walking back toward the house as Parker moved to put the sun at her back to better see his expressions. "And you were wondering or hoping that you would have that too?"

Jem shrugged, "I'm happy with what we have here now. We aren't them, it isn't the same time."

"Boy, does that sum things up! Neither your father nor I had anything close to what many people would consider a normal family life when we were growing up. I'm afraid as long as the Centre exists we will never be able to provide that for you, if indeed we are capable of doing it all."

"Is that why you're so determined to work with Colonel Berby?"

She sighed and nodded. "We have to put the Centre out of commission if there is any chance for you and the baby of having something close to normal - something your father and I didn't have."

At the tilted head and look in his eyes Parker questioned, "There's more isn't there? You have something to ask or say. I've seen that look before! Come on, you can talk to either of us about anything. I will try to answer your questions." At his continued silence she prompted, "Jem?"

"I just don't know."

Parker's eyes narrowed at the boy's loss for words. "You don't know -what? How to ask, or what exactly you want to ask?"

His features eased at your understanding, "Both, I think. I don't know what is appropriate to ask you."

"Why don't you just try telling me what is on your mind, and we'll go from there. This family thing is going to be a work in progress for all of us. I hope that once your father and I get our feet wet things will come much easier."

He looked down at her feet then out at the waves before looking back into her face to see her amused expression.

"It means once we get some experience in being a family we'll be better parents. We are new to this too, you know. We have had more experience in the world and experiencing relationships than you have had, but this family thing is new to us."

Jem absently nodded. "I have a lot of questions. I don't know what to call you. How do we all fit together? Who is in charge of making decisions? Remember when I came into your room? Was that wrong because I took something that didn't belong to me? Or is it because I didn't show you respect by knocking at the door? And, what about respect? Is there an order as to who gets how much?"

Parker took Jem's hand and led him to a shady spot under the scrub pine near the steps up to the patio. "Let's sit down. This is going to take a while. First, what do you want to call me?"

"Most kids call their parents by Mom and Dad don't they?"

"Or some variation of that, yes. Is that what you want to call us? Keep in mind that you don't get to change it according to circumstances." Parker grinned at the tilt of the head. "In other words when you are unhappy with a decision we have made you don't get to call us names."

"Oh, I would never do that." Jem watched her closely as he asked, "Could I call you Mom? And would it be okay to call Jarod, Dad"

Parker's eyes filled as she worked to keep the emotion out of her voice, "Yes, Jem. If that is what you feel the most comfortable with we would be happy with those choices." Her hand was once again gently rubbing his back. "How we fit together is that as your parents we are in charge of taking care of you. Doing the best we can to see that your future is a good one, as healthy and happy as we can make it."

Parker looked up at the patio hoping to see Jarod so she could signal him to come down and help her with handling some of the questions. Of course, now he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"As for the room. Well, that is actually a two parter. First, you did take something that wasn't yours without asking. However, the reason I asked you to knock is out of respect for privacy. Unlike the Centre, here, we have the option of giving each other a bit of space. If a door is closed, it is respectful to knock and wait for a reply. If it is an emergency you can of course let us know that even if the door is closed. Call out to us, or to whomever you need." She lightly ruffled his hair, "Jem I was not upset about the computer. I just thought it might be a good time to practice showing respect for other's property. You are a considerate young man, in the way you treat everyone, and in how you talk to us. This is just an area that you are not familiar with, and we will all work on it. When your door is shut we will knock before entering."

His eyes continued studying her as she answered his questions. Parker could tell there was another coming that he held back; her instinct was telling her this was going to be the mother of all questions.

"Grandfather," he paused still uncomfortable with the terms, "grandfather said that his parents were married and the children came later. Does that mean that you and Dad are married or getting married?"

Parker sighed. Her instinct had been right. "Jem, we didn't know we had children. We didn't have our children like most parents do. So we were a bit unprepared for you."

His dark eyes never wavered as he continued to watch her face; she knew he was learning about her reactions, studying her response with her expressions. "Your father and I have a very complicated past."

"But you love each other. I can see it in the way you tease each other. The way you kiss and touch. Isn't that a requirement in a family, the reason for getting married? That you love each other?"

"It certainly helps, I would guess. We have talked about getting married Jem. I thought it might be a good idea to wait until we finish with the Colonel."

"Why? Aren't you planning on coming back to us?" His face held the same accusatory expression she had seen countless times on Jarod's face.

"Have I said or done something that makes you think I don't want to come back to you?" Parker held his face between her hands, his face mere inches from her own.

"No, but then why wait until later? You want to wait until you have the baby too?"

"No, having the baby with us is not an issue as to when we get married. Jem, my life has changed drastically since we left Blue Cove, much as your life has changed. And Jarod's."

"But if we are going to live together as a family, does it make a difference if you two were married?"

"I don't know. Probably not." She pulled him closer to her until those noses touched, "Jem, did Jarod put you up to this?"

His mouth dropped open, the expression on his face answered her question. She kissed his nose. "Never mind. I'll tell you what, Jarod –your father and I will continue to talk about this." At his smile she continued in a light warning tone, "I'm not making any promises as to what or when, all I'm saying is that we will talk. When we make a decision, you will be the first to know."

-

Jarod sat looking at the cell phone he had updated to securely call Sydney. The house remained quiet so he assumed his family had not returned from their walk on the beach.

He thought about the plans he made for the day, and how they were already half a day behind where he had hoped they would be. It was nothing that couldn't be worked around, and perhaps it was Parker's way of letting him know that they would need to make those plans together. He didn't necessarily have the final say on how her day was going to work out. Jarod silently shook his head, this living and working things out together was going to be an adjustment. Although it was certainly an adjustment he was willing to work at.

There was a knock on the door to the study, Jarod smiled. He had closed the door to talk with Sydney hoping to have the time to discuss the changes in their lives with his old friend in private. Sydney as usual, questioned him regarding how Parker would react to things, allowing him to put things into perspective accordingly. His old mentor also asked to be kept in the loop regarding the outcome and wished them the best.

They talked about Dannie and what Parker considered to be odd behavior from a man that just found a missing child. Sydney relayed that he had spoken to Colonel Berby and also found something odd about his reactions, although, he considered it a combination partly of the man's training and his cautionary instincts.

Jarod had grown to believe in Parker's gut instincts and as much as he had teased her using Igor regarding that inner questioning and knowledge he respected it. He sat simming out different outcomes without really knowing the original plan. But if he were to draw up the initial plans he began outlining different important points that had to be met for this mission to be successful.

The knock was a bit louder with a touch of impatience the second time. Jarod knew without a doubt that it was Parker. He had to give her points for her attempt at patience.

"I'm sorry, I forgot the door was closed. There was some research I was catching up on." He knew by Parker's face she didn't buy it.

The figure beside her smiled, "Hi Dad, want to come along to see those birds I was telling you about? We found an area that we think they may be nesting."

Jarod smiled and pulled Jem into a hug, "Yes, I'd like that very much! Thank you for thinking of me." He looked over at Parker to see her affectionate smile. He wasn't sure if it was for Jem or him. At that moment it didn't matter. He was so touched by the boy calling him Dad, that nothing was going to ruin the moment.

"We thought that since the birds seem pretty active in the morning you would like to get up with us tomorrow and walk down the beach to where we think they may have their nests." Parker spoke for Jem who was still crushed to Jarod's chest. She motioned to their son, "Jarod, you're smothering him."

"I haven't had time to be over protective, and when I am it will be for his protection and well being."

"No Jarod, I mean you are really smothering him. Let him up for air." Parker was laughing at the emotion and surprise on his face, as he quickly set Jem back from him and looked him over.

"I'm sorry, I just overreacted a bit to hearing you call me Dad for the first time." Jarod's eyes were filled with the wonder of a first time father.

Jem solemnly asked, "Was it okay, that I call you Dad? Miss Parker, I mean Mom, said she thought it was okay?"

Parker grinned at her boys; life was going to be interesting. "Jem, he's happy about it, you just surprised him, but it is a good surprise." Her hand resting on his shoulders she felt his muscles relax as he looked over his shoulder at her. The tentative smile he gave her slowly broadened as he saw the deepening affection she unconsciously showered on him and his father.

Jarod was still nearly beside himself with emotion when he reminded them of the morning activities they were already behind in getting started. "I thought it would be good to out on the patio and start with some simple stretches. First though, I should look at the wound, I want to make sure it is healed over enough that you won't be opening it."

Parker nodded, and began to pull off the tee shirt. Jarod cleared his throat to get her attention. He wasn't sure how he felt about her stripping down to the bare essentials in front of his son.

"Jem, want to see how well you and your dad put me back together?" Parker looked at her son. "You two probably saved my life."

She turned to Jarod and gently stated, "He should see how well his contribution to my health is doing too."

Jarod nodded, "Come over where you can see the shoulder better Jem." He pulled the tank top straps over out of the way. "See how the skin has closed over the wound. No sign of infection. Carefully feel the area around the area. Does the area around the wound feel unnaturally warm or filled with fluid?"

"No, the incision itself is still red but the area around it looks good." Jem felt around the top of the shoulder and the bony area near the wound.

A look of concern filled his face as he turned toward his father, "She has lost muscle mass. Is that what we are going to work on now?"

Jarod's pride in the observation was evident in his smile and tone, "Yes, exactly. I thought if you wouldn't mind joining us, your mother might be more inclined to behave herself and show up for the therapy."

Parker pulled away from them to turn and raise her brows at Jared. He smiled and tossed her the tee shirt she had discarded. "Let's get to it then. We'll stop in the kitchen and grab several bottles of water." He smiled at Jem and with a hand on his shoulder guided him into the hall.

Parker shook her head, determined to discuss the family structure with Jared, and the idea of using the children as leverage. She watched as father and son walked ahead of her the strides matching as they walked into the kitchen. Jarod dug five bottles of water out of the unit and tossed the plastic bottles over to Jem take out to the patio.

Just as Jarod was closing the door Parker called to him. As he turned toward her, the brunette quickly tossed five bottles of water at him to replace the ones he had taken out of the cooler. The plastic projectiles came in quick succession and with each one, his expression hardened. Awkwardly balancing the water bottles in his arms, he stared at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Do not use Jem to get me to do something. You ask me or talk to me directly. Got it?" She turned quickly and followed Jem outside before Jarod had a chance to respond.

Dropping the water into the cooler, Jarod followed the woman onto the porch. Standing beside their son at the wall, she was looking down at the beach oblivious to the worried expression on Jem's face as he stared at her.

Jarod shook his head, silently chastising himself. Sydney warned him of Parker's intolerance of being manipulated by events and people she loved. His actions had been innocent, with no real motive, except to work as a family, something he knew was important to both of them; and yet it had backfired on him. He would have to be careful to completely shed his old approach to getting her to do what he wanted. Jarod only needed to look at his son to be reminded that this was a totally new relationship with Cario, not the old push and shove he had previously shared with Miss Parker.

Jarod stepped out on the patio, letting the screen door bang against its frame. Immediately, she turned to face him. The regret in his eyes was evident – reminding her of a scolded puppy. Reluctantly, she decided to accept the unspoken apology.

"Let's see how much work we have to do," he said softly. "Cario, show me how far you can move your arm upward keeping it straight in front of you before it begins to hurt."

Nodding, she reached toward him straightening her arm until it was level. When the muscles in her shoulders began to burn, she raised it a few more inches before stopping and letting it drop slightly.

Jarod was instantly behind her with his hand over her should blade to massage the area. "Try to hold it there for a few minutes. Now, let's try it straight out to the side, lift it as far as you can until it hurts."

When she lowered her arm he checked the wound to make sure it hadn't opened.

Satisfied, his massage became a caress, "Okay, we know where to start from with the upper body. Let's do some yoga stretches with the legs and build up your strength."

The three worked for an hour and half before Jarod called a break and tossed Jem and Parker a bottle of water. He walked up to Parker and gently massaged her shoulders, "How do you feel?"

"A bit out of shape."

"That's to be expected. It's going to take some time. Want to go down to the beach and cool off?"

She looked over at Jem and saw his eyes light up. "No why don't you two go ahead and enjoy yourself. I'll stay up here and help the Major start dinner."

She saw the defeated look on Jarod's face and knew he thought it had to do with the incident in the kitchen. Parker reached up to touch his chin, "I'll be fine here, go on, enjoy it today. It's suppose to start raining tomorrow so enjoy the beach while you can." She smiled and nodded at him letting him know they were okay.

As Jem and Jarod started into the house she called after them, "Don't forget the sun block and Jellyfish repellent." Jarod turned to look back at her; the look on his face was that of a child being forgiven for a misdemeanor. Parker smiled.

She was sitting sideways on the section of stonewall overlooking the beach when the two came out dressed for the beach.

Jarod stopped behind her, "Are you sure you don't want to come down with us for a while?" His hands rubbing her shoulders, he found that lately he needed to touch her every time he was within arms length. The fact that she allowed it and even seemed to enjoy his touch was an added impetus.

"Jarod, it's okay. Go spend sometime with your son. We'll talk tonight. Go on, he's waiting on you. Did you get the repellent and block?"

He smiled and held them up, his face mask perched on top of his head and the snorkel attached to it, with the towel over his should he did indeed look prepared. He leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the lips then studied her appearance before running a finger down her cheek.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours."

She nodded her acknowledgement.

Parker looked at her son, he stood behind his father watching their interaction, as Jarod started down the steps, he stopped and looked at her not sure what to say. Parker smiled, "Have a good time, make sure you use the repellent and block too! We don't need anymore jellyfish scares or a sunburn to keep the fun out do we?" She surprised him with a quick hug. "See you in a while kiddo. Oh, remember the quick remedy for the fish stings." She arched her brows and heard a soft chuckle.

"I'll never forget that one. See you later Mom."

Jem said it so causally, so naturally, it took her breath away. She now understood why Jarod reacted the way he did earlier.

Parker found the kitchen empty and walked through the house looking into the shared rooms. The Major wasn't in the living room; she approached the library and found the door open. She rapped softly on the frame.

Bent over a large book, he looked up and smiled, "Come in Macario." He watched as the brunette took a seat opposite him.

"Thought, I catch up on some of the island lore. I need to work to keep up with that grandson of mine. He has this unquenchable curiosity about everything." His look morphed into a pained expression of loss.

Parker understood immediately, "Yes, he gets it from his father. Jarod has always had that trait, still does, actually. It's a trait he must have inherited from you."

The Major's pained expression lessened, "Could be, getting older has slowed down the flow between gray matter I'm afraid."

Parker chuckled, "Not from where I'm sitting it hasn't."

"So, how can I help you? I'm almost certain you didn't come here to boost an old man's ego."

"Well, I thought that since the boys are down at the beach, perhaps I could enlist your help in getting something started for dinner." She was finding that she enjoyed being in his company more and more.

"I have some fish that needs cooked, that is if you aren't tired of it yet?"

Parker grinned, "Your son can use some healthier eating habits. I think it sounds like a good idea. Although, let's try and finish it up tonight. I'll be ready for a change after that."

She paused after holding his gaze, "Major, I know you aren't pleased with the way Jarod and I are handling Colonel Berby's plan so far. But I am asking that you have patience with us, and allow Jarod to go through with his own back-up plan."

The Major opened his mouth to respond when Parker held up her hand to stop him, "Please let me finish, Major. Jarod and I have both developed our own survival instinct and frankly, I have found that we have survived many times because of that instinct."

She paused and at his nod continued, "I also know Jarod meant no disrespect. I guess we are all going through a bit of a life change. What I am asking of you is to do me a favor. No matter how this turns out, no matter how things go down with the Colonel and the Centre, be there for Jarod and Jem. Both of them love you and if you would distance yourself from them I think it could ,"

The older man reached over and took her hand, "Miss Parker, Macario, there is nothing that would make me alienate myself from my son and grandson, or from the woman that they both love. You have reminded me that not everything is as it appears."

He pulled her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her shoulders just as he had done with his son and grandson, "Let's go play with the fish."

--

A tickle brought her from a deep sleep. She felt a warm breath on the back of her neck. Slowly she opened her eyes to see the gray light filtering through the windows. She remained still allowing her senses to fill in the blanks.

When she went to bed the men were playing the new electronic game. She had waited for Jarod but must have fallen asleep before he had come to bed. Now she felt the warmth of his hand across her waist and the heat of his breath came in time with the soft snores.

She sighed. Did it really matter if they were legally married? Her future had always been tied up with this man. First, she had been his friend, then his huntress. Now, they were the biological parents of children they had not physically participated in creating. She would never endanger any of them. Life as she once knew it was over, and with that acknowledgement came a feeling of contentment. Once the Centre - and the misery it regurgitated – was removed from their lives, she would shift her focus to the reality that was the family she shared with Jarod. The normalcy that they had all lacked for most of, if not all, of their lives would come, she told herself.

The hand across her slid up her arm. "You're awake."

She turned toward the deep voice, "It would seem so. How late did you guys stay up playing that game?"

Jarod leaned up on his elbow to look down at her, "Too long. You were sleeping when I came in last night. I tried not to wake you."

"I wish you hadn't tried so hard. I was hoping we could talk." She smiled at the sight of his hair standing straight up in the front. She caressed the side of his face and brushed his hair down to see it spring back up.

Jarod began to lean into her when a soft knock at the door pulled him away. He slid off the bed and pulled the shorts from yesterday from the floor and quickly stepped into them.

He opened the door to see Jem fully dressed.

"Dad are we going to see the longtails this morning? It's going to rain so if you want to see them maybe we should go now."

Jarod nodded, "We'll be right there, give us a minute to get dressed." He smiled at his son and closed the door.

The figure in the bed groaned, "Well, I guess it's up with the birds, and we'll talk later."

The threesome were walking close together down the beach toward the rock mass the birds were flying around the day before. The air was heavy with the humidity the dark clouds above threatened to release at any moment. The white-capped waves were high and rolling in at an alarming rate while the gulls above seemed to be screaming the prediction of the approaching storm.

The longtails were flying around the rocky cliffs just they had the day before.

Jem grabbed his father's arm to show him their flight pattern. "Mom, look, there are two mates! See how they soar with the ends of the wings touching."

Parker's head was tilted up watching as the beautiful birds floated on the air currents above them. When she felt a slight touch on her hand, she looked down to see Jarod's fingers lightly wrapped around hers. Weaving his fingers between hers two hands were lightly though thoroughly intertwined. The feeling brought both a sense of strength and of a sensuous intimacy. Turning her head to look behind her, Parker met Jarod's gaze and leaned back into him, feeling more at peace with herself than she had in a long time.

Jem felt the first drops of rain and turned to inform his parents, stopping when he caught the tender moment. There was much he didn't understand about family and life outside of the Centre, but no one needed to explain the look on the face of his parents or the way they behaved around each other. The undercurrent was there, and he knew his mother was happy, he knew that he was happier now than ever before. They were pieces that fit together just like she tried to explain; now he could feel the clicking of the interlocking pieces of their souls.

"Time to go Jem, it's going to storm." Jarod reached across and took his arm, while wrapping the other around Parker's waist, they ran for the house.

They entered the house to the smell of pancakes and sausage. Parker immediately picked up the fresh scent of brewed coffee and headed toward the coffee maker. The men found their seats and began to eat.

"Cario, you need to eat." Jarod watched as she ignored the plate in front of her and held the coffee cup under her nose inhaling the fresh brew.

"I think I'll just have a bowl of "good for you" cereal. I don't usually eat a heavy breakfast. Go ahead and enjoy it." She smiled but continued to sit and enjoy her coffee.

Jarod knew she was probably mentally preparing herself for whatever it is she was waiting to talk to him about. A small frown pinched his lips downward.

She noticed he was watching her with a concerned expression. Under the table she patted his knee. "I'll have a good lunch, you eat and enjoy while you have someone else cooking! Things are going to change when your dad isn't the one preparing your meals." She smiled menacingly.

Jarod laughed and continued the banter about who was cooking what, but through out the banter he enjoyed his meal.

She could hear Jarod and Jem's lively chattering as she sat in the sun porch and watched the patterns the wind tossed rain made across the patio and further down across the more turbulent waves. She didn't need to turn when the door opened behind her; she knew that it was Jarod.

"I thought maybe we could sneak in some time together. Jem and Dad are going for a rematch in the living room." He stood behind her chair and lifted her hair to gently caress her neck. "What did you want to talk about earlier?"

Parker placed her right hand on the hand on her neck, she turned slowly, "I need to see your face to discuss this. Would you mind sitting down?" She motioned to the empty seat across from her.

"This sounds serious." His eyes studied her; he nodded at the expression that it was indeed serious to her as he took the seat indicated.

"Jarod, remember the topic that came up the other night? I've been doing a lot of thinking about it."

At her hesitation, he grew uneasy, "And what have you decided?"

Parker reached across the space between them, "You realize this is not going to be easy on so many fronts? Most of my life I've been alone, so suddenly living with people that have different expectations of me is not going to come easily."

Jarod's smile melted her heart. "But these expectations are not the same, Cario. We only want what you can give. You have already shown us that you can give us affection, care and concern."

He pulled her to him and on to his lap. He needed her as close as possible; it was a growing need in him to feel her next to him. It was something he hadn't experienced before and didn't understand. Perhaps it had to do with feeling her react, since she still had the tendency to hide behind her mask, the tenseness in her told more than her expressions.

Her hands were rubbing his arms and his shoulders, finally resting behind his neck as she brought their faces closer. "What if I reach the point that I cannot give what you need?"

Jarod smile was reassuring, "What makes you think that will happen? Or that it doesn't happen at some point to everyone living with other people? We work it out. I am committed to this family. That means that no matter what I am determined to do all that I can to make it work." His hands slid up her back, "What about you? How do you feel right now about this."

"I want more than anything to make it work. I don't know that I can. I have these ugly dark places that will probably always be there. I'm afraid that if they show I'll scare you and scar the children. I grew up fearing my father's love and at the same time needing it. I don't want to do the same to my children or to you."

"Cario", the name was a whisper of many emotions. "You have been here with us for how long? You have never made me fear that I was wrong. Okay maybe that once on the beach when you…"

She laughed and put her fingers on his lips. "And that scared you? I think you obviously have the wrong woman for the job."

He pulled her down to him for a sweet kiss. They both tasted the need and longing in the other. "I have what I have always wanted. So, does this mean you are reconsidering my offer of marriage?"

Her eyes filled, "God help us all, but I have reconsidered it."

Jarod pulled her to him and kissed her lips, then moved to her eyes and cheeks, he was making his way down her neck when she nudged him playfully.

"What about paperwork and passports. I don't have mine with me. We need to get all that if you intend on doing it here."

Jarod smirked, "I have every intention of 'doing it' here."

Parker's eyes danced with amusement and warmth, "You know what I mean, horny toad."

She watched as he silently mouthed the words 'horny toad' and then the huge smile that graced his face after ward. "I have a lot to live up to don't I?" He brought her head down for one more kiss before explaining, "I've already started all that. We don't know when Jem was born; I have Broots searching for as much information regarding those facts as possible. Dad thinks I have a Social Security Number under the name I was born with so we are running a check on that. Sydney is sending your passport, birth certificate and driver's license by special delivery. It isn't going to take a lot of time to fill in the information I don't have. The forms are in the library and just waiting for the information.

Jem will officially be our child, as soon as we get a date of birth and I can manage a birth certificate, actually, Broots is going to do that and send one with a raised seal. Once he has the information he can forge one then send it to be updated. Where do you think you may have given birth to him? Away from Blue Cove?'

She smiled, "Wouldn't it be wonderful to have had him here? This is actually where he became our son."

Jarod nodded, his grin still splitting his face. "That could be tricky, but I'll see what we can do. I'm aiming for this week. So pick a nice spot for the ceremony."

"You pick. All I ask is it's a beach at sunset. We all wear white. All white. You would look so handsome in a white short-sleeved dress shirt and slacks. Jem too. Shoes are optional." Parker watched his face; it never wavered from the smile that made his eyes sparkle. "I never was one for a big wedding with all the fuss. Just something special to us, so tell me what do you want?"

"I just want you. The rest is all icing on the cake. Maybe that private beach with the pink sand will do. Afterward, you and I can slip away for a couple of days."

"You know what would be special is that the beach faced the sunset. And we need someone to make it legal, but no crowds. We don't want to draw any attention." She leaned down to kiss him. "We are really going to do this?"

"Unless you changed your mind already, yes we are doing this."

"There is one person that needs to know first." She watched as he tensed up, "Our son. I promised him we would be the first to know once we decided."

Jarod laughed and brought her to him again. Between kisses Parker warned, "There is one thing you … should… know."

Breathlessly Jarod managed, "What is it?"

"I… don't believe in divorce….murder yes. You cheat on me…. "

He pulled back to give her the same look Jem gave her when she asked if Jarod put him up to asking about marriage. "I would never do that!"

"I'll hold you to that."

"It goes both ways. So that's our pact?" At her nod they both snickered.

"Cario, I have never had these feeling for anyone. It's strange and frightening. I don't ever want to know what my life would be without you in it."

Her heart held such pain at his words; she put her finger to his lips. "I don't want to discuss that. You have always been there, I don't want to think of a time when I won't have you and Jem." She leaned in and gently kissed the top lip before catching his bottom lip and sensuously holding it between both of hers before releasing it and allowing him to repeat the action to her.

They were so lost in their moment that the soft cough caught them off guard. Jarod pressed her face into his neck as he looked at the doorway to see Jem smiling and a bit embarrassed.

"Ah, just the young man we wanted to talk to."

Parker's head lifted as she smiled at her son. "Your father and I had our discussion and decided that we would like you to be the best man at our wedding."

The time spent before the wedding was spent in either building Parker's strength and mobility or going over plans. Broots and Sydney were working on the lists that the Colonel requested and items that Jarod requested.

Parker's nerves were fraying; Jarod and the family assumed it was the upcoming wedding. Parker's instincts were kicking her in the gut over the Colonel. There was just something about him that didn't set well with her, and it was driving her crazy as to what it was.

It was the day before the wedding, Jarod's preparations were finished and much to his liking if his whistling, beaming and all around good nature was any indication. Parker thought it must be like a virus because Jem was behaving in much the same way. She wouldn't have found it annoying if she could figure out why she was so on edge.

She decided to call Sydney and Broots to see what was happening. Again, it appeared all was going well, they were able to get the information and it was emailed to Jarod. Sydney was pleased to hear from her until he could discern from her tone that something just wasn't right. He knew her well enough to know it was her intuition or instinct that was rearing its head. They talked for an hour before she asked to speak to Broots.

"Broots, I need you to double check all we think we know regarding Colonel Berby and the MI6. I just have a bad feeling about this, and it's getting more pronounced as time goes on."

"Miss Parker I'll look into it. Has he transferred Dannie to his location yet?"

"No, we haven't heard much from him. Has he been to see Dannie yet? When we were discussing him and we put him in touch with Syd I thought he would have Dannie by now. See what you can find out about that too, if he was released to him, find out when and where, everything you can learn I want to know. There is just something more about this that is eating at me."

She quickly switched ears, "Broots I do appreciate you working on this and keeping things under the radar. Is Syd still there or has he taken off for home?" Jarod had arranged phones to be used at Broots residence. They weren't taking any chances on using the Centre's lines. Even if the lines were clean the Centre was to adept at keeping cameras and bugs in every corner, nothing worse than a paranoid parasite.

"No, he's still here. Hold on. And Miss Parker I wish you and Jarod the best. I can't wait to meet Jem and the rest of your family."

"Thanks Broots. I mean that, you have been our ace in the hole."

"Yes, Miss Parker?" Sydney's soft voice was full of concern.

"Syd, did Berby say anything about Dannie's release? Where he was being released to or when?"

"I completed my part of the paper work days ago. I haven't heard anything so I expected the young man was with his family or in another facility by now. Let me find out for you. I'll email unless it's urgent." There was a pause before the soft accented voice continued, "Parker, don't let anything or anyone interfere with you finding and keeping your family. You deserve this happiness; I won't allow anything to take it from you two. You take care of your family and yourself."

"Thanks Syd."

"I'll keep in touch. We'll use the code Jarod set up starting tomorrow. Be safe and well."

"The same goes for both of you Syd. If things go as planned I'll be seeing you soon. We'll keep to the arrangements unless things change then we'll let you know."

After hanging up, she stood looking at the phone. She didn't hear anyone approach until she felt the familiar arms wrap around her. The count's whisper in her ear confirmed the owner of the embrace, "I can't wait until you're all mine… mine I say."

She laughed and turned, "No more watching those awful Dracula movies with our son. I'm amazed he's not up all night screaming."

Jarod laughed, "They're too cheesy to be scary. Besides it's male bonding, even Dad enjoys staying up with us. You know you could too!"

He tucked an errant curl behind her ear, "Cario, what's bothering you. I thought it was nerves about the wedding, but it's not. There's something else. You seem to want to be alone a lot. I find you starring out at nothing. Please tell me what's going on."

Parker looked into the eyes she had learned to read, the dark eyes that held her own reflection in their depths. "Jarod, I don't know, it's like that gut instinct or intuition. I just called Broots and Syd to see if they would do some checking into things for me. I wish I knew more. I don't know if it's a warning or just a danger beware sign. If so, what danger, what am I being warned of, something is wrong."

One thing Parker learned early about Jarod, he rarely laughed off her feelings or warnings. That was something they both leaned upon each other for and understood, that their road was full of landmines and if either of them felt it was necessary to change course they would. Jarod always trusted his and her instinct. He always did more research to try and prepare too, but she never had to worry about him laughing at her.

"Is it regarding the wedding?"

"No, it feels more like it centers around Berby and the Centre. I'm not getting any bad feelings about tomorrow. You aren't getting out of it now buster." Parker leaned into his embrace and kissed his neck, feeling his heart beat in the artery she continued following it up to his ear and then across his chin to his waiting lips.

--

The morning of the wedding began with a beautiful sunrise. They had all decided to stay out on the beach that night to enjoy a quiet evening together and forget about the pressures of the next day. Everything was done in preparation. Parker was amazed at how simply it was all coming together.

As they loaded everything into the seaplane she looked at Jarod and asked, "So what direction are we going in?"

"I thought you didn't want to know?"

"So shoot me, I'm curious." She grinned at him in the way she knew always got her what she wanted.

"All I'll tell you is it's the north shore area, for your sunset."

They landed and went to the cottages that owned the private beach. Jem was excited at that point about everything. He found multi-colored lizards but spent twenty excited minutes explaining everything he had read about them.

At last the time had come for the ceremony. It was a simple arrangement with all the participants in summer whites, a few on lookers from the cottages kept their distance but watched and applauded at the conclusion when the groom swept the bride off her feet to continue kissing and laughing with her.

Just as the sun was going down, Jem, the Major, Jarod and his new wife were enjoying the sunset when a green flash appeared on the horizon as the sun left it's flaming trail to be quenched by the ocean.

"The Green Flash!", Jem voice was hushed in awe. He smiled at his family, "Do you know how rare it is! And it happened on your wedding day."

Parker smiled and hugged her son, "It happened on the day we are all a family, legally." For the moment all her apprehensions disappeared and she felt she had everything the day would allow.

hopefully you have stayed with the story. Thank you to those of you reading. I am humbled and encouraged by your reviews! Hopefully...that being said, you won't start throwing rotting vegies.


	12. Would I Lie To You

THE HUMAN CONDITION

CHAPTER 12

Would I lie to you?

Would I lie to you baby?

Now would I say something was not true

I'm asking you sugar

Would I lie to you?

My Friends – know what 's in store

I won't be here anymore

I've packed my bags

I've cleaned the floor

Watch me walking

Walking out the door.

Tell you straight – no intervention

To your face – no deception

You're the biggest fake

That much is true.

Had all I can take

Now I'm leaving you.

Believe me I'll make it.

Watch me walking, watch me watch me.

Would I lie to you, The Eurythmics.

--

The newlyweds were making their final approach to the island as Jarod noticed Macario studying her ring once again. It seemed she would stare at the engraved design for long periods of time while her mind was somewhere else.

"Are you sure these rings are okay?" He gently put his hand over both of hers. "I didn't want anything too fancy for now."

The concern in his voice brought her attention to him noting the worry in his face. "Jarod you thought of everything, you thought out all the details that will allow me to wear this even when I return. The rings are precious to me." She again brought the ring up to study it on her hand.

Jarod wove his fingers between hers, "Thank you, but it was your idea to wear your ring on the middle finger, next to your mother's ring." He gently brought her hand to his lips to kiss the ring. "When this is over I'll see that you have the full set of rings. I understand that there should have been an engagement ring to match, when you can wear it without question…."

She interrupted him, "Jarod, stop. That is not important, we have so many things to take care of now, that can wait." She pulled their hand to her mouth to reciprocate the gesture of kissing his ring then added to it by opening his hand and kissing his palm.

He smiled, "I do love you. Never forget that Cario. No matter what happens, never forget it."

Her eyes filled but a small smirk graced her face. "You love me. Really, I would never have guessed." She leaned over to whisper in his ear and kissed him sensuously making him miss the landing and circle for another try. At his glance she chuckled then smirked. "Still got it. Even after three sensuous days in the cottage I can still make you loose your train of thought with only a kiss."

Jarod laughed, "Cario, life with you will never be the same! And I can't wait until we can live it openly as a family." When her silence seemed louder than that of the plane landing on the waters of the sound, he turned to see the serious, sad expression. "No brooding, we will handle everything as it comes. We are in this together through thick and thin, Cario."

As the plane drifted toward the pier they could see Jem smiling and waving as he waited impatiently. Jarod watched his son as he paced up and down the pier trying to anticipate the exact spot where the plane would come to a stop. Amused Jarod looked at his wife, "He is as patient as you are."

Parker glanced at him, her tone playfully feigning annoyance, "And, it seems, you enjoy torturing him as much as you did me. Cut the engine already, Jarod. I want to hug our son."

His grin growing, Jarod nodded and did as he was told. "Yes, Ma'am, whatever you say."

Jem was there to help her from the plane and happily received a warm embrace. "Kiddo, I have to say I missed you more than I thought possible in three days."

"Me too Mom." Reluctantly moving from the hug, he caught the luggage Jarod threw down to him. When the bags were neatly arranged on the pier, the young man waved to his father. "Hi, Dad."

Jarod hopped down to the pier and wrapped the boy in a bear hug that lasted until he felt his wife's hand on his shoulder. Pulling away, he slid his arm around his son's shoulder and looked around, "Jem, where's your grandfather?"

"He is in the house, waiting to hear from the Colonel. He was supposed to contact Grandfather yesterday about the plans, but no one has heard from him." Jem watched the look that traveled between his parents. "Do you think something has happened?"

"I'm sure everything is fine," Parker replied as her expression returned to one of pure joy. "Come on. Help us carry all this up and I'll show you what your dad and I bought you."

"You got me something? What is it?"

"Help us up and we'll unpack it." Parker reached across and hugged him again. It was new and refreshing to have someone care so genuinely and so enthusiastically.

The three gathered up the baggage and made their way up to the house. The Major met them at the door and was greeted by the warmth emanating from the two newlyweds. Parker again felt grateful for the Major's unconditional acceptance and kind loving regard, something she never truly felt from her own father.

She greeted her father-in-law with a warm hug.

"It's good to see you two back. How are you feeling Macario? The back and shoulder getting stronger?"

She smiled; his tone was so warm and concerned about her that it touched her deeply. "Getting stronger every day, Major."

He smiled, "You know, you are part of the family, you don't have to call me Major. Could you make it 'Dad'/"

Jarod saw the surprised look on her face and watched as she considered the correct response. He knew it was a sincere invitation into the family and waited to see how she would respond.

"I … I guess that I didn't see that coming. No offense but I never expected…." She stopped and smiled, "I would be honored to call you 'Dad'. It will take a while to get used to, all things considered, but I'm." She blinked and stuttered in a very unlike Miss Parker fashion several times.

The Major understanding her emotions, took her in his arms and into a warm embrace, "It's okay Cario, I'm willing to let it come naturally." He felt her nod in his shoulder, he pulled back just enough to look into her eyes and smile. "You are worth waiting on my dear. I'm so pleased my son has such good taste in women." His smile broadened at her embarrassed expression.

"Hey, Cario, let's get this stuff unpacked. We have an anxious kid here waiting for his present." Jarod ruffled Jem's hair as his son rolled his eyes.

Jem helped carry the couple's suitcases and bags into their room, he stood watching as they interacted with each other, a touch, a smile he could feel their love for each other radiate from them. It was unlike anything he had ever witnessed before. It floated around and through him, making Jem feel as though he too was weightless and soaring just as the beautiful birds they had watched together two weeks ago.

Jarod held a large thin package out to him. Jem smiled, "This is my present?"

"Well it's one of them. Your mother has something for you too." It dawned on Jarod that he had no memory of smiling so much in his life, with his own family surrounding him here and now, the smile took permanent residence on his face. He looked over to see that Parker was doing pretty much the same thing. Their gaze caught at that moment, he winked at her, and the smile with which she graced him so openly loving went straight to his heart.

Jem eagerly tore off the wrapping paper that finally revealed a brightly colored bodyboard that left him speechless. He turned it from side to side; in the center of the board was a painting of the Bermuda longtail with the name "Jem" painted lengthwise beneath it. The colors were bold and beautiful. Jem looked up at his parents not knowing what to do next.

His mother understanding his confusion and that these emotions were new to him, threw her arms around the boy. She slowly relaxed her embrace to kiss Jem quickly on the forehead. "That was your father's idea. Although having the bird painted on it was my touch. Now here is what I picked out for you."

Jem began unwrapping another bulkier gift, "When you are done I imagine your father is dying to take you down to the beach and teach you how to use it, He's been going on about the bat tail, the slick and various wave patterns, so now he has a receptive audience." She grinned at Jarod's beaming face and Jem's excitement.

Finally his mother's gift was unwrapped. He had a box with a tee shirt like the one his mother had worn with the word Bermuda with several baby turtles swimming around the logo and underneath the shirt in the box were two large books. The first was a large volume of "The Ocean World" by Jacques Cousteau and the second a beautifully leather bound book. As Jem opened it, he was surprised to find the pages were blank. He looked up at his mother in puzzlement.

"It's a journal. It's pretty much like the ones they gave you in the Centre but this one you have complete control over its contents and who looks at it. My mother used them as a way of being able to talk about her worries and things that made her happy. You can write whatever you want in it. You can share it or keep it private. It is yours to do with as you want."

She ran her hand up his back where she knew he was ticklish and grinned as he squirmed under her touch. "Jem it is a way to express yourself. We will not read it. It is yours."

This time it was Jem that stretched to kiss her cheek. "Thank you Mom." He leaned over toward his father and before he could decide if it was proper to kiss his father, Jarod encased him in another bear hug and gave him a loud lip-smacking kiss on the forehead. He heard his mother laughing at his father's display and his surprise.

Jem smiled at their obvious affection and playful attitude, he swallowed wishing it could last forever but knew something more sinister was on the horizon that would change all of this forever. He didn't know the details or how he knew what was coming but he felt it, it was like the unforgettable flavor of something you hated. Jem needed to talk to his mother about the gut feeling and instinct that allows her to know that things are going to happen, because he knew in his bones there was trouble around the corner perhaps this sense of knowing was something he inherited from her.

"Jem."

He turned his attention away from his thoughts and back to his mother. He waited as he watched the two of them exchange a look and his father smiled and nodded. Jem again felt the soaring freedom of their affection this time he could feel it extend and pull him along with them.

His mother wrapped one arm around him; he could feel her lips on his temple as she spoke against his forehead. His father moved closer to them. "Jem, we decided that the day we became a family formally was going to be a day that we all celebrate, it is the beginning of us. So as a special reminder of how important this day is to not just your father and I, but to you and this child that we have yet to find and bring home, we thought that since we aren't your usually family we would do something a bit different."

He watched as she pulled out a small delicate looking case that opened with a hinge. He again could feel her lips on his forehead as she handed the case to him. It was held out to him as though it was the most precious gift he could receive. Jem watched the open emotion in his father's eyes as he accepted the case. He could feel the anticipation and love from both of his parents.

He carefully opened the small box to see a ring, a beautiful gold ring with delicate engraving on the outside. Jem looked at his parents bewildered. "I don't understand. Isn't this your wedding ring?"

Jarod watched as Parker held his and her hand up with their rings on to show that it was in fact similar. "This is your ring. We decided that instead of wedding rings we would also consider them as family rings. We have one for the child that is to be your brother or sister too." She took it out of the box and slid it on his right hand and the middle finger. It was a good fit.

She smiled at Jarod when she tugged the ring to find it didn't slid easily back off his finger. "Way to go on the size!' They three stood together for a few minutes arms around each other.

Parker then asked her son, "Jem, you don't need to wear it if you aren't ready for that. We wanted to include you in something we consider special." She waited and watched his expressions and body language. At first she could feel him stiffen under her arm then he quickly brought both arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Mom, Dad, I don't know what to say." His eyes filled with unexpected and an undefined emotion. "I.. I love you both." He saw over his mother's shoulder as he hugged her that his father mirrored his own feelings, filling his heart and mind with so much more than he ever thought possible. He warmly kissed his mother's cheek and found himself swept up in his father's embrace.

"Jem, give us a few minutes to get things put away and talk to your grandfather, then maybe we can take your body board down to the beach. The waves here are pretty mild, it will be a good place to learn and perhaps graduate to a full surfboard."

"In other words, your dad is dying to give it a try too." His mother was laughing as his father chased her into the bathroom.

Several minutes later he left to show his gifts to show his grandfather. Jem hated the idea of ever leaving this place on the island. It felt like home to him, like his body had grown roots and needed this place. Perhaps, he tried to reason with himself, he felt this way because it was his first home outside the Centre.

Parker laughed as Jarod caught her around the waist and whispered in her ear, "I think you out did yourself with that one Cario, Our son was as touched by your idea as I was. What made you think of getting rings for both children that would match ours?"

"Mama always made me feel loved through her letters and special gifts. They were always perfect for me. They made me feel special." She reached up to tenderly stroke Jarod's cheek, "We missed so many years with our child; we missed the special moments it takes to make him feel connected. I thought he needed to know that he belongs and how important he is in us_._"

Jarod held her close to him, feeling her heat beat against him; he remained quiet giving her the opportunity to share more of her deeper more personal thoughts. Parker rarely did it freely and he was learning when it happened, it was also a gift of her trust and their evolution as a couple.

"After Mama was gone, I came to realize just how special those moments were - how unique that kind of love is between a parent and a child or between anyone two people. I wish I knew….I wish I could have reciprocated that love back to her."

"Cario, your mother knew. She gave you the ability to be able to pass that gift on and not just to your children. Each new thing I learn about you adds to all that I already feel. I am so appreciative of your ability to overcome and continue to share your love, when you have only those memories to keep it alive for you. Do you know how special you are?"

After a several intimately moments she pushed Jarod away and smiling reminded him that their son is expecting him to show him how to use that body board before the day was over.

"He can wait a few more minutes," Jarod leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I definitely know that I like body surfing with you!"

She turned suddenly to look at him, then down at their rings before nervously saying, "Jarod, I don't know if I can be all that you need. In so many ways we are completely different people with different views of the world."

"Hush, we've already had that discussion. You are everything I need; besides, the world doesn't need two of me or two of you. We balance each other, we compliment each other." He leaned into a heated kiss whispering his love through the kiss as though breathing life into her.

Parker leaned against his chest and enjoyed the security she felt from him. She pulled away, "I know I let you pick out the rings but the more I look at my ring the more fascinated I am by the Celtic design. Why that one?"

"The design gives our rings a special meaning, which is a symbol of our unique relationship." Gently taking her hand, Jarod kissed the ring then smiled at her and spread her fingers across his open palm. Pointing to the design, he spoke in the deep, solemn tone reserved for his most intimate thoughts. "The continual looping in the design stands for eternity and interconnectedness. From the moment we met, we have been connected. Each time you or I or the Centre tried to break the links that bind us together, a new link was added until, finally, we couldn't deny it any longer. I wanted our rings to represent more than just a marriage – I wanted them to tell the story of how _we_ came to be."

Drawing his gaze from her hand Jarod stared into her wide blue eyes. Without breaking contact, he brought her finger to his lips and, with his teeth, gently pulled the ring into his mouth. He smiled softly when she shuddered at the sensation; he then held the ring to the light, allowing them both to read the inscription.

.

"Hope is the thing with feathers."

"Emily Dickinson," she murmured.

He nodded and slowly slid the ring into its rightful place, then whispered, ""You told me, once, that your mother used to read to you from Miss Dickinson's collections. I took a chance that this quote would . . ."

Before he could finish the explanation, she brought his lips to hers. Her hands caressed both his cheeks then slowly slid behind his neck as his wrapped around her waist. When they separated, she remained in his arms and, in a soft voice, told him, "The quote is perfect. It works well for all of us as a family."

His eyes lit up with delight. "Really?"

She nodded and slid from his hold, her eyes dropping back to the band on her finger. "Yes. I love it. I even love that you managed to find a jeweler to engrave the words in Sanskrit. That could not have been easy."

"Actually, I didn't," he admitted with a sheepish grin, "but I did find one who allowed me to use his equipment to do it myself."

"Why am I not surprised?"

His smile was one of self-satisfaction, because he had gotten the results he desired - her approval and delight. "I wanted to make sure that should the ring fall into the wrong hands, you could claim it was another 'gift' from your mother and you wanted to pass it on to your children."

"And your ring? It's identical to those." Bringing his hand to her mouth, she mimicked his method of removing the band. Noting the affect it had on him, she slid deep into his embrace, before holding his ring up to the light.

"I can claim I liked yours so had one made for myself, besides, I'm the father of said children. Not wearing them on the traditional ring fingers may deter too much suspicion. However, there is no reason for them to have all the rings at the same time." He leaned down to kiss her neck and moving the blouse with his mouth he began nuzzling her collarbone.

"We should go speak to your father, Jarod. If he is waiting to hear from Berby something is up." She chuckled as he ignored her and continued with his exploration. When his mouth dipped lower, she sighed contentedly and murmured, "I suppose it can wait a little longer."

"Jem, did your parents say when they would be joining us?" The Major's voice held a touch of wry humor.

"As soon as they were done unpacking." Jem replied as he lifted his head from his new book.

"Well they could have unpacked and packed by now. Guess we can start supper and they will join us when they get hungry for food."

"Do you want me to go help them so we can get started earlier?" Jem carefully closed his book and was at the doorway into the corridor.

"No, they've waited a long time for this moment let them enjoy the most of it."

Jem smiled back at his grandfather's wink. "I hope we have a chance to take that bodyboard down to the beach and try it out."

"We will." Jarod smiled as he put his arm around his son. "Looks like a good afternoon to do some grilling Dad? What's on the menu?"

"That's what I was waiting for, to find out what everyone was hungry for."

"Let's make grilled chicken with that tangy sauce Dad put together." Jem suggested eagerly, he wanted to get to the beach.

The chicken was on the grill when Parker appeared with wet hair. She apologized for holding things up and offered to put a salad together. She held out a package to the Major.

"I thought it only fair after all you have done for me in my time of need."

The Major noted the mischievous twinkle in her eye as he took the package. The family stood watching as he unwrapped the box. A few seconds later the older man threw back his head and laughed. Jem inched forward to steal a look at his grandfather's gift, when the Major held up a colorful pair of boxer shorts with the logo "I Love Bermuda" stamped all over the garment and a matching tee shirt.

He placed the box down on a clear spot on the table before pulling his new daughter-in-law into an embrace. "Thank you Macario. You're going to fit in this family just fine."

…

Several hours later Jarod slid into bed behind Parker. "I hope you showered and got all the sand off Beach Boy?"

"I thought you were asleep?" He moved closer and wrapped an arm around her midriff and nuzzled her neck.

"I can't sleep until you are in bed it seems. Another habit I'm going to have live without when we go back."

Between kisses he said, "But it will only be for a short time, then you are stuck with me."

She groaned, "I guess I'll manage to put up with you."

He stopped and propped himself up on his elbow as he looked down at her, "Cario, there is something I think I need to talk to you about."

Parker turned over on to look up at him, the suddenly serious tone quickly dashed the romantic mood. "Jarod, what is it? Something about the baby?"

"No. It's something that's been bothering me. I feel I need to explain…"

She put her fingers on his mouth, "Before you confess something, remember what we talked about before? That the past is the past and for now on we are making a new life with each other.'

He kissed the fingers then gently held them within his hand, "Cario, I did something that ultimately caused you pain…"

She watched his face, she could read the emotions in his eyes, he was unsure how she was going to react and was bracing for the worst. "Was it intentional?"

Jarod's mouth opened then shut, "No, but it still happened."

Parker sighed, "Does it have to do with Tommy?"

This time Jarod couldn't hide the surprise, "How did you know?"

She shrugged and leaned back against the pillows. "He's been on my mind, I guess. I just figured he was on yours, too."

Jarod nodded sadly, averting his eyes for a moment before saying softly, "Thomas and I worked together. I met him in the course of a pretend and . . .."

"You knew Tommy," she whispered.

"I thought that if you and he met . . ." he continued apologetically, watching as her eyes filled with the memory of her former lover. "I never meant for either of you to . . . be hurt. I never meant to make him a target of the Centre."

Parker freed her hand from his and again placed it on his lips, "No, not now Jarod. We've both made mistakes in our past. Let's leave it. Please."

His eyes narrowed at her response, she watched his features harden and knew she had to explain. "Tommy came into my life at a time when I needed someone. As usual your timing was impeccable. He will always be special to me. I will always feel responsible for his death. I should have realized how things would work out. But I'm beginning to understand some of the motivations behind his murder. Daddy's plans are very important to him and he would have never allowed anyone to derail his ride to the top. Tommy would have interrupted their plans for me." She allowed her hand to caress his cheek, "None of us knew, Jarod. We were and still are just game pieces to them. My father included."

"If things would have been different, you would be with Tommy now."

"We don't know that. I know that I'm in love with you. We have a child to love and another that needs us to free him. There is no room in the here and now for us to drag the past between us."

They continued watching and touching each other.

Silence enveloped them as both considered what she had just said. It took a while before Jarod spoke. "Cario, I have always loved you, even when we were at our worst to each other, the times it looked like I taunted you. I just never imagined that you would feel the same, that this could have happened." He leaned down to kiss her, feeling her response filled his heart.

She whispered, "Now you know. Just remember that we are different people now. No more tricks, manipulations and lies. We are responsible for the lives of others, we can't afford to indulge in the behaviors we did before. This is going to be a new road, and I can't promise you it is going to be smooth."

He leaned more fully into her, "No one has that ability to promise no problems, no rough spots, as long as we travel it with the same goals, I think we can pass through that road as good as it gets."

She chuckled into his mouth, " Or we can die trying."

Jarod groaned, "I wish you'd stop saying that."

For the next couple of hours they were lost to the world around them.

The pounding on the door brought Parker immediately to a sitting position with her heart racing, "Jarod!" She nudged the sleeping man beside her, when he seemed to be so soundly asleep as not to have heard her, Parker quickly slipped her robe on and went to the door.

The Major was standing in front of her looking agitated, "Macario, get Jarod and meet me in the library something has happened. At her nod he quickly left the door looking more rattled than she had ever seen him.

Parker looked down at Jarod, his eyes were fluttering as he was slowly coming to consciousness. She sat beside him and caressed the whisker-covered cheek. His eyes opened he reached for the hand on his face and taking it he kissed it gently.

" I think our calm before the storm is over. Something is up and whatever it is your father is all twisted up over it. He wants us in the library immediately. I suppose that means dressed!"

The regret and sorrow drenched her demeanor and words as she stood to get ready, Jarod suddenly reached for her hand and brought her back to him, "Listen to me, this is the beginning of the end of the life were forced to live. This is temporary. We get through this next month or so and all those years we endured the Centre and its violence and any authority it had over us is over." He kissed her forehead when her expression didn't change; the sorrow in her eyes was breaking his heart to see.

"Keep reminding yourself that no matter what happens it is only temporary compared to what we will have when it's all over." Parker kept her head down, Jarod tilted her chin so she could no longer avoid his gaze, "Repeat after me, 'this is temporary it gets better and better after this'".

Her emotions kept the smile from ever reaching Parker's lips. "I know. I know we prepared for nearly every scenario, I just feel like Jem. I don't want to leave here, this place we are at physically and for once I feel I have a real home."

Jarod pulled her to him for another deep hug and felt her cling to him. Another sign of the changing relationship was that she openly shared her fear and reluctance to leave what they established together.

They entered the library the Major was pacing with no small degree of agitation; a new voice was speaking with authority. As soon as their arrival was noticed everything became quiet. Parker spotted Jem sitting in a corner beside a large globe of the world, using one finger to absently spin it. She thought he looked as forlorn as she felt. Parker left Jarod's side and went to her son who quickly rose to his feet and slipped his arms around his mother.

.

He held tightly to her as the security they had as a family seemed to be changing. His life held so few changes for so many years now, it was one large change quickly followed by another. All were life altering, and all changed his perspective on everything he thought he knew. Jem was finally in a place that he thought was a true refuge from all the turmoil and strangeness of the Centre, only to find it was about to change again. Albeit temporary. Hopefully.

"Macario, Jarod please sit down. There's been an event that has changed everything." The Major's voice was weighed down by a slight tremor when he spoke words with long vowel sounds.

Parker guided Jem with her as she sat in the couch facing the desk the Major and the younger military man stood behind. She watched Jarod move to stand behind the couch with a hand on Jem's shoulder and the other resting close to her collarbone. She could feel his fingers slowly moving across the bone soothing and reassuring her.

No one spoke as the Major took sometime to gain control. Whatever happened had more than an element of surprise for the older man. He took a deep breath and rubbed his hand down over his face before looking at his audience.

"I have just been told that Colonel Berby's plane went down in the Atlantic two days ago. He and his son were the only two on board. Remains of the plane have been found, but no survivors." The Major shook his head in disbelief at the loss of his friend. "This is Major Robbins, he worked with the Colonel on this case, he'll fill you in."

As the Major turned to sit on the cushioned chair behind the desk facing the window, Parker stood and went to him. She gently wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "Dad, I'm sorry for the loss of your friend. We'll get to the bottom of all of this."

Hooking her arm through his, she led him to the couch. Jem moved to the side, making room for his grandfather and smiled sympathetically at the older man. The Major felt his son's hand rub his shoulder before Jarod moved back to stand behind his wife and son, with a sigh the older man rested his arm along the back of the couch behind his grandson and looked at the man now running the operation.

The shorter military man stood watching the group. There was no hint of compassion or emotion in his demeanor or in his eyes at the mention of the loss of his superior and his only son. Jarod watched him closely looking for any subtle hints as to this man's allegiance.

"We will mostly continue with the plans as the Colonel originally covered with you. There are a few changes. The first is that Jarod will remain here on the island rather than return to the States with Miss Parker. The Colonel was concerned that if Jarod is discovered the entire plan would fail. We have come too far to allow that to happen."

His baldhead was beading with perspiration as he silently watched the group awaiting the reaction he was sure would follow his announcement. The only sound was that of the alarm on Jarod's watch. He glanced at his son then nodded and started across the room.

"Just a moment, I need to see that Parker gets her antibiotic now. She is almost done with the routine and, since you seem determined to make her, if not all of us, fight for our lives, I would prefer she begin as healthy as possible."

Without looking back, Jarod left the room. When Jem followed, Parker quickly exchanged a glance with Jarod's father before frowning and doing the same. "Oh, good, I was so afraid I was going to miss the last couple of horse pills."

Once on the patio, she crossed her arms and stared at the two men in her life. "What's this about? I haven't taken any antibiotic for weeks."

"Ssssh. He's wearing a wire. The watch alarm was Jem's idea. It is set to pick up certain frequencies. I had it set on vibrate until a certain level was established before it sounded."

"And, it's obvious he's lying, Mom."

"I felt it too. He's not very polished. My guess is he was a last minute fill in," Parker nodded. Then, looking at her son, she smiled and wrapped her arm around him. "Nice touch with the watch there, Mr. Spymaster."

Jarod briefly allowed a smile for them, before continuing with the business at hand. "When he leaves we sweep the place for bugs. We'll buy you some time Cario. Contact Broots and see what you can find out about this plane crash and Robbins."

Parker winced, "Then what?"

Jarod and Jem answered in unison, "Plan B".

The two men returned to the library first. Robbins was standing in front of the desk, with his backside slightly perched on the edge. "Where is Miss Parker?"

"Bathroom stop, the antibiotics she's still on have given her a slight urinary tract infection. She'll be fine in a couple of days."

"Well, she may have less than a couple of days. That is the other item -we are moving things ahead. I'll be here tomorrow at noon to pick Parker up for the trip to the mainland."

"The agreement was four days. I'm sorry for the loss of your boss, but our agreement was with him and it stands." There was little room for debate in Jarod's tone. "How do we know that you are even familiar with the plans? You are not one of the operatives he has mentioned. For all we know you are a Centre operative, responsible for the disappearance of Colonel Berby and here to take us back."

The man was only slightly caught off guard by the comment. "If that were true, if I was a Centre operative I wouldn't stop at just taking Miss Parker back, I would have hit the jackpot with all of you and I wouldn't wait until tomorrow. We would be on our way as soon as I could hustle all of you on the plane" He leaned toward Jarod, "I understand your distrust of the circumstances, but we need to move on this now."

"Why now? What has changed other than Berby's disappearance—which by the way—we only have your word on."

The man looked a bit frustrated, "If I get you proof of the crash will you co-operate?"

Jarod's father snorted, "We have lived with manipulated truths, you have to do pretty damn good to produce something we can believe in."

Parker stood at the doorway, her hand at her back. It took less than a second for the communication between the two of them to register when Jarod jumped the man. Bending him backwards over the desk, he pinned Robbins with both hands held to his sides and a knee perfectly placed in the groin.

Jarod looked to Jem at that moment the sounds of amplified waves filled the room. Major Charles was close enough at Jarod's side to hear his son's request to search their prisoner.

Parker watched for a several minutes then when she could remain passive no longer she joined her father-in-law as Jarod turned Robbins to face the desk with his hands sprawled out on either side. Parker first removed his tie and found the wire attached to it. She smiled holding it up to Jarod as his father continued to empty the prone man's pockets laying everything out on the desk. "How original," she smirked.

Parker started through each item, removing the two weapons from his reach before comparing his wallet identification with that found in his dress jacket.

"Jarod, he's not who he said he was." When the Pretender looked at her, she held up Robbins' Interpol ID and Scotland Yard badge.

Immediately, Jarod pulled the man up to face him and demanded, "What is going on? I want the truth."

"Miss Parker's appearance here has garnered more interest from intelligence agencies across two continents than just MI6. The disappearance of the Colonel has brought it all to a head." The man was still gasping for breath as Jarod released his hold on him.

"Why?"

"Come on Jarod, you are the genius aren't you? This is as close to Centre hierarchy as any _interested_ law enforcement agency in the world has gotten. Do you honestly think anyone of those not on the Centre's payroll would pass up the opportunity to latch on to this prize?"

Jarod stepped up to Robbins grapping tightly to his lapels, "If you know as much as you think you know, you would be aware that Parker is working with MI6 to put an end to the machinations the Centre has employed over the years."

"I am aware of the pact she-all of you -made with MI6. Don't you find it interesting that the man she was so willing to work with is now dead? Isn't that how the Centre generally does business?" Robbins seemed unaware of the rage building within the Pretender.

"Exactly our point regarding you." Parker snarled. Stepping behind Jarod and placing a firm hand on his shoulder, she uttered, "He's right Jarod. This is how the Centre operates. If they know we are here, no one is safe. We need to move and regroup."

Jarod watched his wife as she turned and began pacing the room. He could feel the frustration and desperation in her stiff posture and her quick movements. It was hard to believe that in just a few short days, she went from relaxed and pliable to looking hard and torn.

"That won't be necessary."

The new voice brought a quick reaction to the room's occupants. Parker had her gun raised and aimed at the newest arrival. Jarod moved Jem behind him and stood beside Parker. The Major had a firm grasp on Robbins neck. The movement in the room couldn't have been more coordinated if the family had practiced it.

"Berby?" The Major's voice was filled with shock, relief and suspicion.

"I'm sorry to put you through that, but we had to know what we were dealing with. We needed proof that your allegiance was authentic. I think you can lower your weapon Miss Parker."

Parker lowered her gun slightly; she tilted her head and looked at Jarod. Their communication was unspoken but clearly understood by each. When she looked back at Berby, she tightened her grip on the firearm and brought its aim back on his chest.

"We were ready to work with you. Now, however, you need to explain yourself. If we had trouble trusting you before, you can't begin to understand the position you just put yourself in." Parker's tone held no room for any negotiation.

The Colonel nodded and pointed toward the chairs asking permission to be allowed to enter and sit. Parker nodded, her gun lowered tracking his progress to the chair.

"This is going to take a while, please."

Jarod shoved Robbins to the sofa to sit beside Berby. He noted the Colonel's stiffened posture at the move and growled, "You have taken away any trust we had in your operation. Not that we trusted you completely, but there has to be a damn good reason for this masquerade. Start talking Colonel."

"I did not lie about being with the MI6 or about my son. Daniel has been moved to a secure location in Australia until this is over," he said. Glancing between Parker and Jarod, he sighed and added, "We have been made aware that there are ancient documents in Scotland that are of interest to the Centre. Our sources say that, at one time, they were in possession of these documents and will do anything to regain control and ownership. Are you aware of the papers to which I am referring?" His gaze was almost accusingly fixed upon Parker. He watched her response noting the surprise and then the anger.

"No. But then I'm rarely included in those that need to know," she responded tightly. "What could be the Centre's interest? They are hardly archaeologists and preserving anything except their own skin has never been a priority. Are you sure your information source has that right?"

"I am positive my information is correct." Berby continued staring at the brunette trying to decide if it were possible that the chairman's daughter could be kept so completely in the dark.

"Scotland?" The Major's voice brought everyone's attention to him. "I remember Margaret talking about meeting Catherine Parker at some Island off the Scottish coast, a few years after Jarod was taken by the Centre."

Berby stood to look into the Major's eyes. "Do you remember anything about their meeting?"

"No. At the time we were living pretty much in hiding. Catherine said she thought she found a way to make things right. When Margaret returned she would only say that Catherine found the key to open the secrets and get our boy back." The Major winced and looked at Parker with great sympathy before continuing, "Unfortunately it seemed Catherine died before she had a chance to do anything more."

With her gun now at her side, Parker stood toe to toe with Berby, "And yet you have this information? How?"

"One of our man stumbled upon a memo regarding some sort of Scrolls that the Trimuvirate was trying to recover. They were putting a lot of pressure on Mr. Parker to deliver them. We were hoping to intercept the information before it was passed on."

Parker could feel herself becoming angry, "Oh you thought if you played games with our lives that some how all this would fall into your laps?" She turned on her heel then spun back to Berby, "You're a foolish old man. Why wouldn't you have been upfront with what you wanted, why the games? I am sick to death of this. Right now I trust you as much as I trust the Centre. I have no intention of playing the game piece between the two of you."

Jarod watched as his wife handed him her gun then stormed out of the library. A second later, the slamming of the patio door announced that she left the house.

"You underestimated her. You used her just as her father did for most of her life and you expect her cooperation? No wonder the world has gone to hell with people like you holding the reins." Taking a deep breath, Jarod turned to his son, "Jem go check on your mom for me, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Jarod waited until the boy was gone before standing up to Berby and Robbins. He felt his father's presence at his side every bit as determined as he felt. "You have ten minutes to make some sense of why you decided this approach would work, then another five minutes to clear up the mess."

Berby shook his head, "I misjudged this situation here. The Centre has so many tendrils in so many places, that I felt sure we had a large limb just handed to his with Miss Parker here. We know she contacted the Centre and assumed the code she used was to inform them of your presence and of our interest. The MI6 has combined forces with Scotland Yard and Interpol to finally put an end to some of the international crimes the Centre has been involved in." Berby looked uncomfortable, "The communication we monitored could very easily have been a ruse. If that were the case, all the years of work, the undercover man and your lives would all have been gone."

Jarod looked at his father hard.

The Major winced, "Son, I had no idea about any of this. I did not betray that young woman, you or your family."

Jarod managed a tight smile, "I didn't think you did Dad. This is going to make everything more difficult. Trust is a delicate issue with Cario, and with all of us who had long term dealings with the Centre."

Jarod turned his attention to the two men, "You certainly managed to undo anything you had going for you."

Jem stood in the light rain and watched as his mother jogged down the beach, her arms bent and held tightly against her sides. He knew she would feel that pain in the shoulder if she didn't soon stop, the rain had soaked her clothing and her hair, and both now hung limply as she continued working off her frustration. He watched the lithe gracefulness of her long strides, her attention seemed fixated at some unseen goal in front of her. She never noticed the tides or the landscape. He wondered if she realized the rain had picked up and was now becoming a steady downpour.

A hand on his shoulder startled him. "Jem go in and get some towels and my robe off the bed, please. I'm going to attempt to convince your mom to come in before she makes herself sick or reinjures that shoulder." Jarod patted his son on the back.

"Ah, Dad, I was thinking maybe it would be better to have Berby or Robbins go down and talk to her." Jem grinned knowingly at his father. She needs an outlet for her frustration, it is only fitting that the source of that frustration get a sense of what they did."

At his son's interested look, Jarod agreed, "I know first hand how your mother hates to be manipulated and lead in circles with crumbs. I did it to her for years. I think her fondest dream, back in those days would be to have faced me right after one of those events and take out all the frustration and pain in one good swing."

"That explains her reactions to you when we first got here. Mom doesn't like to be treated like you know her thoughts before she does. Lately you seem to be giving her time to express them herself. I think that's why she has started to let her guard down more around you and allow you to see her from a different perspective." Jem shrugged at the intensity of his father's gaze, "I can see how quickly she masks her emotions or changes subjects when you sort of announced what she was thinking or feeling. It's easy when you are just the spectator, especially when the people you are watching are ones that you love. If you watch how she reacts to these guys and their actions maybe you can see why she was so angry with you for so long"

"How do you know this Jem? You only just met both of us a short time ago."

"I'm a genius too, at least that's what I've heard." The boy grinned cheekily, a mirror image of his own father's smug look. "And I have this family that I want to keep with me… together if at all possible. I don't want either of you to hurt, but right now Mom is hurting. It seems to be the old hurt reopened. Maybe if she confronts it she'll see it for what it is, and we are here to help." He appealed to his father's understanding and to the longing in his father's eyes when he watched his parents together.

Jarod stared at his son, his amusement and his surprise reflected in the tone of his answer. "Maybe you're right, after all we'll be right here waiting for her… with warm dry towels it would look innocent enough. If you are right I should get Robbins, he's younger don't want the old man to have a heart attack do we? Thanks Jem, I knew that I was baiting her, but didn't realize how low of a hit it was when her own father was doing the same thing. As much as I detest what he did, I guess I was as guilty… just in a different manner."

Jem held Jarod's forearm as he turned to reenter the house. "Dad there's something else that is bothering me. Did you notice no one seemed to know that you two were married? Didn't Grandfather mention their security and intelligence here when he said how safe we would be?"

Jarod stopped to give his full attention again to his son. "I noticed that. It is possible that Berby was in the States or in the process of moving his son at the time. We have already begun checking into Berby's supposed plane accident and his son's status at the institute before we found out that the story was a piece of fiction. I'll use another more secure route to check into that since they were able to track your Mom's previous call."

Jarod wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder, "Don't worry no one is going anywhere until we know what we are dealing with." He then turned to see Major Robbins first taste of Parker's fuse when lit.

Jarod and Jem stood under the patio roof watching the scene on the beach as the Major and Colonel Berby argued softly on the other side of the door to the patio.

"Ouch, that had to hurt."

"I just hope she didn't hurt herself when she flattened him. I guess we should have warned him not to approach her from behind like that." Jarod smirked as the older man struggled to his feet only to meet the blue ice of rage that stood before him. "Good idea Jem. This gives her a chance to deflate a bit of that hurt and frustration and he'll get a good look at why it's not a clever idea to ever underestimate your mother." Jarod wondered then if their relationship would have changed sooner if he had been more observant and more insightful of his own behavior's affect on the woman he had always loved. How could he have loved her and caused her that much pain?

Jem seemed to pick up on his father's thoughts when he moved closer to Jarod and whispered, "They say you always hurt the one you love."

Jarod looked down into the dark eyes, " Who says that?"

"I heard it on the radio the other day, it was the lyrics to a song they were playing." Jem's smile was a little uncertain, "Think that it's true Dad?"

"I think it would explain a lot." Jarod ruffled his son's hair, noting that the young teen this time quickly ran his hand over it smoothing it back into place. Jarod smiled to himself, the boy is adjusting quickly to the world around him, even as isolated on this island as they were from the world, Jem reacted as any teenage might have.

The rain on the roof dimmed any chance they had of hearing the discussion on the beach, an occasional word floated up to them, it was plain to see that this time it was not Parker that was on the defensive. The poor guy may have dealt with criminal minds before, but he had never put himself in the position with this particular woman who had spent most of her life just surviving her own family.

Jarod watched his wife with concern, the rain was pouring down and she was soaked, and angry, her fist clenched at her sides as she faced off with the man that just lied to her and attempted to manipulate the family she just found into an unknown but obviously dangerous situation.

He opened the kitchen door and started toward the coffee machine before his father intercepted him. "Jarod, I have a pot on now brewing. There are more towels laid out in your bathroom and the small space heater is on in there. Whenever Macario returns I think you may want to grab a mug for her and steer her in that direction get her warmed up and out of those wet clothes."

"Thanks Dad, I think they are about to come up. Colonel, if I were you I wouldn't stand in her way. It may be a good idea to give her a lot of room until she's had time to unwind."

The Colonel had just gotten an earful from Major Charles he had a feeling it was not going to end there. "Listen Jarod, I know things look as though we were …."

"Save it Colonel. I fully agree with Cario on this. I thought you did your homework and knew what you were dealing with, if you had you would have known that you totally wiped out everything you –we had built for this exercise. She gave you everything she knew willingly and you betrayed her and us. Ask your friend when he gets back how far behind this little stunt put you!" Jarod narrowed his eyes and stood close enough to the Colonel he could smell his last cigar, "You have until she gets out of her shower to find your courage and try being truthful."

Jarod then smirked and added, "Working in politics I'm sure your familiar with the term 'ass kissing'? Pucker up!"

The Colonel 's face had a red shine to it, the color deepened when he heard his old former service buddy openly laugh at the last comment.

The door slammed open, hitting the wall behind it and bouncing back on the man closely following her. Parker stormed past everyone in the kitchen leaving a rainstorm behind her as the moisture soaked garments showered everything in her wake. Jarod exchanged a quick look with his father before running to catch up with her, towels in hand.

He entered their bedroom to find her in an agitated state pacing and rubbing the knuckles on her right hand. He gently walked up to her standing her in path.

"Cario, let me look at your hand." He took the swollen appendage and examined it easing the fingers into a more relaxed position while watching for a broken or misaligned bone. "You slammed him pretty good." He held on to the hand but watched her face, "Are you okay?"

"Define okay."

He couldn't tell if her eyes were filled with emotion or because she was soaking wet. He pulled her to him and gently wrapped one towel around her hair and the other around her neck, then using the ends of the one around her neck he began to softly dry her face. Jarod felt her tremble and pulled her into a full embrace, his hands comforting her by soothing her back and shoulders.

"Come on, into the hot shower before you come down with some rare island disease." Jarod guided her into the warmed bathroom her robe sitting on the counter. "I'll get you a fresh hot mug of coffee." When she continued looking down, he took her chin between his hands and stooped to look into her eyes, "Want some help with the shower?"

"I'm not a total invalid."

"That was not the kind of help I was offering, at least I have never asked an invalid to shower with me. Well not in that way." He grinned knowing she knew he was getting himself into trouble.

"Exactly how many invalids have you offered your services to, besides me?" With her head still tilted down she looked up at him through her wet hair.

His voice caught in his throat at the sad beautiful eyes, "No one, I never… "

"Can we make a rain date for that one? And would you mind getting me the offered hot coffee, please." She attempted a smile at his nod, "Jarod, thank you." She surprised him by closing the distance between them again and reaching up to kiss him, her arms tightly holding him to her. "What would I do without you?"

"You will never have to find out Cario. Get your shower, I'll be back in a few minutes." He waited for her nod and after depositing another warming kiss on the chilled lips he left.

Jarod had just closed the door behind him when he felt a presence to his left. He turned quickly to find Jem leaning against the wall.

"Dad how is Mom?"

Jarod reached over and pulled his son to him, " She's pulling herself together but she's pretty upset yet. I'm glad you came back here." Jarod pulled him into the room that was to have been Jarod's room. He closed the door and spoke in a quiet but stern voice. " I need you to go get on the computer in your room, see if there are any emails in this account." He tore out a page of notepaper from the desk drawer and scribbled down his account and password. "Jem, this is important, don't open anything. Just check the sender and get back to me. Also check the refuge account the same way. We are hoping to hear from CJ but we need to make sure that it is CJ or Broots. I'll know when I see it. I have a feeling the Centre is going to be pulling out all the stops now and will try just about anything to find your Mom."

The young man's face took on a frightened look, "Do you think we are still safe here? Are these men working for the Centre?"

"I don't think they are, or we would be on our way back to Blue Cove, in the loving arms of a dozen sweepers. We are waiting for confirmation on our friends in the kitchen's ID's and locations for the last week. " His hand on teens shoulder Jarod continued, "When you get that done, if there is anything come find me. I expect to be back here with your Mom until she's able to deal with Berby and Robbins without starting a war. If there is nothing in the mail, I want you to hang back, and listen to everything until we get back. Be a wall flower with ears."

"A wallflower with ears? I don't understand."

"It means place yourself where no one thinks about your presence like the flowers on wall paper, but listen closely to everything for me until I get back there. Can you do it."?

"Whose son am I? Of course I can do it. " He grinned at his father and walked back though the kitchen.

Jarod gave him a few minutes before following him to retrieve Parker's coffee. The three older men sat at the table talking. Jarod noted that Robbins was draped in towels but still wore his suit.

--

I apologize for the very long delay, real life and this was a chapter that dictated a different direction than I originally "thought" I was going in. Hopefully I didn't sicken anyone with it Thanks as always to my helpful and kind readers. Thank you to those who give of their time to read and many thanks for the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

I apologize for the very long delay in posting, and to make matters worse this is only half the chapter I had planned. I do hope to soon get more to you, hopefully one or two will still be interested.

THE HUMAN CONDITION

Chapter 13 –The Hands of Time

Night after night let hope be your light on your way

Day after day I won't walk away from this dream of mine

It's in The Hands of Time

Day after day like a lifetime away keep holding on

Night after night let hope be your light on your way

Day after day I won't walk away from this dream of mine

It's in The Hands of Time

By Joey Gioelie, Johnny Gioeli Neal Schon (Hardline)

The seaplane drifted to a stop and the lone passenger was helped to the pier. She turned to warmly embrace the pilot as they stood together on the pier. "Take care of my boys and yourself."

"Listen Macario, I can stay with you at Martha's Vineyard until Sydney meets with you. I don't like leaving you here alone anymore than Jarod."

"Major err Dad, we have a very strict timetable. I need you to stay with Jem until he's safe. Please, Dad."

He reluctantly nodded and hugged her once again. "Don't take any chances with your life, Cario. You have a family now that loves and needs you."

"We all will be careful, won't we?" She smiled slyly then added, "As careful and crafty as a fox in a hen house, right?"

He pulled her to him again and kissed her quickly on the cheek before turning and heading back to the plane. She heard the engines roar to life as she gathered her lone bag to walk to the street and a cab. Her eyes caught the glare of the gold ring on her middle finger as her hand wrapped tightly around her bag, enhancing the feeling of desolation she had been fighting since the family split up this morning.

Another boat ride from Nantucket and she was at the meeting place a few hours ahead of the time Sydney was to take her back to Blue Cove. The prearranged story was that they never left the States; she had been at Martha's Vineyard recovering the entire time. Thankfully between the men in her life there was enough evidence planted to make it look good. Lyle and company would have a hard time finding crumbs of evidence to the contrary.

Sydney would claim to have found her slightly under the influence of a mild sedative, Parker had enough of the medication to support the lie, it would appear that she recovering from the drug rather than only beginning to feel its effects.

She sat on the bench in front of the waterfront café waiting for Sydney, her sunglasses concealed eyes watching the families on the beach. There was a tall well-built, dark haired man walking toward the water with a young boy perched on his shoulders. Parker watched him walk, the way his wet swim suit hung on his hips and clung to his backside. Her thoughts went back to the few days she and Jarod had together at the cottage.

"Parker, Parker? Miss Parker are you alright?"

She started at the urgent tone in the softly accented voice. "Sydney." Her dark sunglasses thankfully hid her surprise at his abrupt appearance. She had completely lost track of the time, and constant the use of her old surname.

Her old friend and co-worker sat beside her on the bench. "You seemed lost in your own world. I've been watching you for a while before trying to get your attention. Are you all right? Your wound is healing?"

She sighed and touched his arm, "Thanks Syd, I'm fine. I guess the vacation is over."

"I'd hardly call being shot in the back a vacation. Although, when one is talking about a leave of absence from the Centre that's one of the few ways of getting as much time off as you could want." He put his hand hers, "There are many things I need to update you on before you set foot in the Centre. Are you up for this? I can call and tell them that you are not fit for travel and need another day."

"No. The last thing I want are visitors from hell and they'll come if we give them enough time. Besides we need to keep to the timetable. The success of this plan is in the timing." She lowered her sunglasses to look closely at the older man. He had deeper lines in his forehead, his eyes were slightly bloodshot, as though he hadn't slept in days.

"Syd?"

"How about a cup of coffee before we start back?" He waited for her nod and with a firm hand around her elbow aided her to her feet. He could feel her scrutinizing look, avoiding eye contact with Miss Parker he guided her into the small busy café.

The waitress delivered the coffee and had turned to the next table before Parker nudged her companion. "Syd? What 's going on?"

The older man heaved a deep sigh then slowly picked up his cup and sipped, knowing the woman across from him was already being much more tolerant of his reticence than was generally in her nature. "Raines is back at the Centre, although it appears as Lyle is running things. There has been some rather strange whisperings going on regarding your brother and the deal he and Raines have made. "

"Syd, I hate to break it to you but life at the Centre is nothing if not strange. How strange are we talking here? Zombies in the basement or Lyle's appetite changing for an unquenchable desire for Elvis music?"

"First, it would appear that Raines has found religion." Sydney watched Parker nearly choke on her coffee.

"What are we talking here -African headhunter tribesman? He and Lyle would be serious disciples when it comes to offering sacrifices to sketchy gods. Don't accept a dinner invitation from those two unless you plan on being the main course."

Sydney mouth turned up slightly at her remark. "It would appear he had a change of heart after his stay in Africa. He certainly is putting on the appearance of a becoming new man, carrying his Bible with him and blessing those he passes in the hall. Rumor has it that he has been seen washing Willie's feet."

Parker picked up her cup and finished her coffee. "Yeah, with what? Not to be too judgmental but there are souls in that place that Clorox is not going to bleach out their bloodquilt." Parker turned toward the waitress, "Too bad they don't serve hard lemonade here, I really need one." She motioned for the waitress to refill their cups. "You think Renewal scrambled the unsmoked part of his eggs? Is this one of his games? I trust Raines as far as I trust a politician to tell the truth. No, there is much more going on here than we know."

"I have to agree with you on that one. You have to be constantly on your guard. This is the Centre, things are rarely what they seem." Sydney paused and looked closely at the tanned brunette across the table. He watched her expression, noting a difference in her eyes and her general demeanor. "Parker _are_ you up for this? Once you set foot in that place, there is no turning back."

"You know me Freud, I do what I must to to survive and now I have more than myself to worry about." She sat back in her chair with a more thoughtful expression on her face. "How much did Jarod update you regarding this plan?"

"Enough to know he is sincerely concerned about your part , but he feels this may be the best chance of anyone getting close enough to the child Bridgette is carrying. Your child." He watched her stiffen at his comment, placing her coffee cup on the table.

"Miss Parker," the older man reached across the table and gently removed the hand from the mug and gave it a gentle squeeze, "things are changing quickly, so quickly in fact it's hard to keep track of who is doing what now. Are you up to this? Can you go back and put on the same façade and attitude you had before you were shot?" His fingers found the new ring on the middle finger, he pulled her hand up to look at the new addition. His gaze locked with hers.

"I'll do what I must or will die trying Syd. I don't have a choice, which is the theme we live by at the Centre. There are now too many lives hanging in the balance." She nodded to the ring, "Another gift from the treasure trove of Jarod."

Sydney's brows rose, "It was your mothers? It is beautiful, although I don't remember seeing her wear this one. Your mother's taste was impeccable. I see more of her in you every day."

Parker smiled, "It is beautiful just like she was and in my heart will always be, despite her flaws." She pulled her hand and fidgeted with her coffee cup.

Sydney eased her hand back into his, "Sometimes it is the flaws that make us unique and beautiful, remember no one 's perfect therefore beauty is always in the eyes of the beholder." When she lowered her eyes he continued with the previous subject.

"What about your father, Mr. Parker? He appears to be in hiding, but we all suspect he is waiting for your return before he resurfaces. You'll have to face him as though you have learned nothing new. If this is as we believe it to be -_his_ game, you must be willing to play it." Sydney kindly squeezed her hand offering her his support.

Parker looked down at their hands and remembered the same parental support from her old friend and co-worker when he had been shot in the basement of an old warehouse by her gun. She sighed, " I don't know how to deal with Daddy. It will be hard to keep the resentment and years of hurt and betrayal under the surface."

"Parker, you have the same gene that gives Jarod the ability to be anything he wants. You just don't have the years of training. But you have the ability, translated into the instincts that have guided you. I believe you can do whatever you set your mind to and perfectly." He again gently tightened his grip on her hand, appreciating that she had not yet pulled her hand away. "Listen to those instincts."

The brunette tilted her head, "What do you know about these instincts Syd?"

"There are times when the subconscious is able to put together separate pieces of information –tidbits that on the surface are unrelated but in fact are a puzzle piece that create a definite picture. Not everyone is able to consciously tap into that portion of the subconscious or for those who can =are able to call upon the ability at will Often there are times when those instincts demand an action that the physical sense would equally demand an opposite action. Pretenders are those who not use those instincts but act upon their advice intelligently." Sydney leaned across the table and in a more quiet voice continued, "I've seen you change course in the middle of the track and get remarkable results. The gut instinct as you have named it, has served you well in the past. It may prove imperative to follow that instinct now more than ever, Miss Parker."

After several moments of silence Parker carefully drew her hand away from the psychiatrist's, "As much as I hate to, I think we better get this show on the road."

Sydney nodded and stood with her, "I'll pay the check if you want to freshen up before we start back."

Sydney stood a short distance away watching Miss Parker stare out at the ocean and the people on the beach. He could only guess at had her so distracted that she didn't hear him approach. Rather than startle her too much again, he waited and cleared his throat. The dark head turned immediately, he could see the tenseness ease as she recognized him. His concern for her grew and he began to understand the worry that filtered through Jarod's conversation with him on this way to meet Parker.

He held his arm out to escort her to the car. "I forgot to tell you that Jarod insisted I rent a car at the last moment. He wanted us to be able to talk without fear of my car or a Centre car being bugged." Sydney stopped at a llght blue Toyota sedan.

"Allow me madam, your chariot awaits." He unlocked and held the door open for Parker, taking her overnight bag and tossing it into the back seat.

When the silence between the car's occupants continued, Sydney looked over at the thoughtful expression on Parker's face sighing deeply he ventured, "Parker, I know Jarod has a plan he intends to follow, he alluded to as much. I'm concerned that one of us may unknowingly throw a wrench into things. God knows neither Broots nor I would ever want to be responsible for interfering with your plans." He glanced sideways to see her attention on him.

Parker touched his arm, "Sydney, I doubt either of you will do that, all you have to do is keep yourselves safe and out of the line of fire and safe. Go about things as normal. We are counting on their overconfidence leading them into making mistakes. It will only take one major mistake and the game is over, just like in chess. You remember chess, right Syd?" A warmth touched her smile as she took in her old friends eyes. "This will play out one way or the other. "

Sydney had hoped for more from her, she was quietly withdrawing into herself. He knew the signs of simming a project, she was exhibiting similar behavior that Jarod displayed in projecting the probable outcomes and reactions to expected from any variety of possible stimuli. Just when the older man gave up on getting any more information out of his younger passenger she broke the silence.

"Syd, remember the chess play called 'poisoned pawn'?"

She heard his gasp, and knew he understood part of their plan.

"Parker, I hope you two know what you are doing. That play doesn't always work when your opponent is familiar with the game and the strategy."

"That's just it. I don't think we are dealing with chess players on the same grand master level as your Pretender."

"Or you." Sydney smiled at the memory of the young girl jumping up and clapping happily clapping her hands before hugging Sydney after learning the game and beating him with a few unexpected moves. "You had a feel for the game even as a young girl."

Parker's blue eyes sparkled over the top of her sunglasses, "We are counting on that. They are expecting their pawn to return to them to be used as a Queen from the other side of the board. When they have taken the bait it will be too late to turn back." She paused and whispered the last statement, "For all of us."

They were about three hours out of Delaware when Parker asked Sydney to pull off at the upcoming rest stop. When the doctor steered to a quiet tree covered corner of the lot with only one other car in the vicinity he looked to the young woman and noticed her attention fixed on the new ring next to her mother's square ring she never took off. He sat watching her and the way she reverently touched the two rings. He fought down his curiosity regarding her newest accessory, he knew her well enough to know that she would share only what she wanted to share. In her life she had learned that secrets not only surrounded her but sometimes keeping the secrets kept her and those she loved alive. He knew Jarod was somehow responsible for he new ring. His position in her life had changed dramatically due to the children. Sydney knew too well the emotional bond the two had, they walked a fine line for many years, the quick emotionally charged glances rarely exchanged with the Pretender hadn't been lost on Sydney who earnestly now watched the expression on the beautiful tanned unguarded face said more than she would admit to.

His thoughts were interrupted when she reached into her purse and pulled out a pouch. She unzipped it and took a quick look around the lot to make sure they were not within observation range of pedestrians, other passengers or security cameras. Parker withdrew surgical gloves and a small vial and syringe.

"Syd, it's time. We went to great lengths to have one set of prints on the vial, Lyle's, so make sure you use gloves." After slipping her slender hand into one glove she handed him the vial and syringe then sat sideway in the seat sliding the top of her jeans down just enough for him to inject the drug into her hip.

Sydney turned the vial around to read the label and frowning looked at his friend.

Parker looked over her shoulder, "Now Syd, before all the local druggies line up for a dose."

He shook his head before gently rubbing the exposed skin with the alcohol pad, "Are you sure about this Parker?"

"Positive. Your protégé dreamed up this part of the plan. It is safe and we'll need this as our cover back into the hell hole. Remember the poisoned pawn move. Well it begins now."

Sydney sighed, but did as she requested. He watched as she resettled in her seat. "Let's move into the area near the building, I'm sure they have a vending machine with bottles of water. Walking a bit will start the drug through your system, and you can freshen up a bit before we take the final leg home. We need to ditch the evidence where it won't be found, the rest room looks like a good spot."

She looked back at the building then nodded and felt a hand guide her face to his.

Sydney's dark eyes studied her. "Parker I'll do all I can to keep you and your new found family safe. But you have to stay alert. That drug will still be in your system when we arrive at the Centre, your reactions are going to be slow, including your ability to think on your feet. Don't let anyone move you from my presence. I'll keep an eye on you and make sure you get passed this part. Don't let Lyle separate you from me. I'll do all I can, but you need to act as clingy as you can."

"I understand. Lets get the water and hit the rest room stop while I can still navigate the walk up there."

Sydney pulled out of the parking spot and around the lot to find a spot in front of the building, as he unhooked his seat belt and turned to open the door her hand stopped him. "Thanks Syd, Jarod and I knew we could count on you."

A short period of time had passed with small pieces of banter before the psychologist asked the question that Broots had approached him with while in the middle of the inside Centre research Jarod and Parker had requested of them. "Parker before the drug fully takes hold, there is something you should consider", he looked over at her to see her eyes were already heavy and she would soon be completely under the influence.

"You've got my attention Freud, for however long, you better spew it out." She chuckled at her choice of words and the look on the psychologist's face.

He sighed, "Broots told me about the attempts at cloning you found at Donoterase. you know the Centre and Raines have no conscious regarding fulfilling their goal. What if Brigitte's baby is born with medical problems or deformities? Are you prepared to deal with the possibility of a child with a short and painful life?"

Sydney had pulled the car into one of the few full service gas stations at the rest stop to fill the tank before asking the question. He wanted to be able to give Parker all of his attention should she need it. Now he watched as she closed her eyes, her head was resting completely on the head rest as a tear slid from the corner of her left eye. Sydney leaned closer and placed a supporting hand on her arm, reminding her she was not alone.

When she began to talk, her tone was soft and the warmth of her voice brought the older man close to tears himself. "Jarod and I discussed the possibility that Raines has gotten in dirty fingers into the mix. We all now the old ghoul isn't capable of allowing nature to take its course without him playing God. I'm hoping my Father would not trust Raines to have learned from his past failures."

Her speech was slowing and slurring as the drug took its affect. Sydney needed to know what to expect to best help if things took a course for the worse, so he prodded a bit more. "Parker, what are you prepared to do?"

"Love the child. No matter what, I want my children to know they are loved." She turned to her old colleague, her face filled with resolve but touched with a sad warmth, "I will love this child with all I am capable of just as I love his or her brother, it is eternal. They will never have reason to question it."

Sydney sensed there was more, "But…"

"Regardless of the health of the child, the Centre will never use me or anyone else to play their games." Parker turned to the front of the car and closed her eyes, her speech became softer, slowed by the drug as she continued, "No one else will sacrifice my children's life or chance at happiness in my father's or Raine's hunt for power. It ends here."

Before Sydney could question much more he could see she had gone limp, her mouth slightly open as her breathing deepened, the drug finally took complete hold. Sydeny warmly caressed her arm with his hand and whispered, "Puits de sommeil mon cher." (Sleep well my dear.)

Sydney adjusted the car's CD player to a low volume and settled back to enjoy the classical music hoping it would allow his passenger a more relaxing sleep while the drugs did the job of adding to the flawless illusion they had worked so hard to develop. He eased the rental onto the interstate that would take them back to the bowels of hell. He maintained the speed limit even allowing the car to drop below it giving Parker time to rest and the worst of the drug to pass through her system hoping that by the time of their arrival she would be in a semi conscious state.

**Bermuda**

Jarod paced back and forth in front of the sliding glass doors, watching the plane land, he glanced over at his son to see that Jem was sitting at the kitchen table with his head down supported by his hands. At the sound of the engines cutting, Jarod quickly exited the house and bounded down the steps to the pier reaching his father as the older man exited the plane with a duffle bag.

"Why?" Jarod stood toe to toe with his father. "Why would you have helped her slip away like a thief in the night without even saying good bye." Jarod gripped his father's shoulders, "Dad I don't understand."

"I believe you do Son. She did it the only way she knew she could. This was not any easier on her than it is on you. She felt in the long run it was the only way." The Major slapped his son on the shoulder, "If my hearing hasn't totally left me, she said goodbye last night."

Jarod suddenly looked sheepish and embarrassed, "You heard?"

"Only because I couldn't sleep and went to the kitchen to make coffee." The Major's grin held a sympathetic element, "Jarod, that woman is not made of stone, you of all people should know that. She is in an intensely new relationship and has a vital part to play in this operation. Think about it, how would Miss Parker say goodbye?"

"Miss Parker wouldn't."

"And yet wasn't that what Cario tried to convey to you last night? Not exactly a goodbye per say, but more of this is just the beginning?"

The frown on Jarod's face eased a bit, "How did you get to be so wise in the ways of women?"

"Son, I've lived in the world twice as long as you have and I'm a good observer."

"is that all, Dad? You seemed to have developed a few close relationships along the way. The woman the helped with our get a way for instance."

The Major stared hard at his son before answering, "Jarod, your mother and I have been apart much longer than we were together. I loved her then, but I can't say I even know her now. Every time I've come close to making contact it was almost like she purposely avoided it."

Jarod saw the pain and rejection in his father's face and understood the feelings, "I know Dad, we were so close to meeting in Boston. I blamed the Centre."

"I heard that Emily is now out on her own, your mother sent her away too. It's as though she either thinks she is the one attracting the Centre or she wants a fresh start - one in which she feels safe and happy." The Major looked down at his feet, "I think she may blame me for not being able to take care of our family."

"Dad none of this is your fault. We can work it all out on the other side of this mess. Cario has a good mind for seeing things I miss. We'll have her help and that of Mr. Broots." Jarod slid his arm around his father, "We need to go up and cheer up your grandson."

Jarod entered the kitchen first to see that Jem had not moved. He glanced at his grandfather to see him slide envelopes from the inside of his flight jacket. He handed Jarod one, then sat beside his grandson. He put the envelope under his hand and moved the hand between Jem's elbows directly under the boys face, raising his hand from the table to expose the envelope. He cupped his grandson's chin and tugged his chin so the boy now faced him.

The face that looked at his grandfather was one painted in hurt and misery. "Jem, you knew she was leaving this morning." The envelope lay untouched where the Major had slid it.

"Yes but I thought she would say goodbye."

"I think her goodbye was the night on the beach with you. She wanted to leave with warm thoughts of how tightly knit you three had become as a family. I don't think the woman had it in to leave seeing regret and tears in the eyes of the ones she loved. I know, because she barely held herself together on the flight over." The Major picked up the envelope and placed it in the boy's hand. "She asked that I deliver her messages to her family."

The Major retrieved a good drink before going out to the patio, leaving the two alone to read their missives, he had read his on the way back. He held his glass out to the ocean as though toasting the woman, he know thought of as his daughter, on another coast. "Well done, Cario. Well done."

Jarod help up his envelope to show his son, "Well, I guess we should see for ourselves what your mom had in mind." His trepidation showed in the way he fumbled the envelope before finally opening the seal. It was a note of few words.

"Jarod, we never said goodbye, I refuse to now." The words were followed by a series of eights laying on their side all woven together lined up the entire width of the note and continued on to the other side and off the edge of the paper.

Jarod smiled sadly as he studied the note again. When he looked up at Jem he noticed the boy had tears in his eyes as he held his letter in front of him staring without seeming to read it.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours?" Jarod teased lightly.

Jem watched as Jarod sat beside him at the table. He studied the man he came to know as his father, than quietly folded his letter and handed to him. Jarod mimicked his action folding and handing over his own note.

"Infinity, she is always with us." Jem's smile was watery, "Eight is symbolic of infinite, I just wish she would have said goodbye or let me hug her one more time."

His dad hugged him, "I know, I wish it too. But if she would have seen the tears in your eyes when she left it would have been harder for her to leave. You know she loves you don't you?"

Jem nodded and looked at his unopened note in Jarod's hand. His dad smiled and opened it to see a sketch of the beautiful birds flying over the cliffs with a nest and a small bird waiting to be fed. Beneath the rough sketch were two quotes followed by a hand written note:

"Hope is the thing with feathers, that perches in the soul. And sings the tune without words and never stops at all.

"A mother never leaves her children at home even when she doesn't take them along."

~~Jem, I'm not sure I have the wording exact but you know how I feel about you and making your life safe and happy is my priority. I will see you soon.

Love Mama.

**The Centre**

Her eyes were heavy she heard whispered deep voices surrounding her, Miss Parker struggled to open her eyes. A gentle warm grasp on her wrist helped relieve the sense of panic that gnawed in her gut.

The thumb slowly moved up her wrist, a gentle smooth comforting motion. She tried to focus on it and allowed her memories to sharpen and her purpose to focus. The soft slightly accented words whispered close to her ear at once sharpened her senses and awareness and at the same time allowed her the realization that Sydney had stayed true to his word and kept close to her. His hand covering the new ring from Lyle's attention.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the face that was close to her own. The concern in his eyes were in direct contrast to the soft tone he calmly conveyed in speaking with her.

"Hello, Miss Parker, it's good to see you fully awake. You are in the infirmity at the Centre. They are monitoring your vitals, you are doing fine."

"At least she stopped whining for Sydney, looks like Ratboy did a good job on your back too. What happened? The bark or the bite? Looks like once you were healthy enough he was anxious to be rid of you. "

She didn't need to turn to know that just beyond her vision stood Lyle. "Something like that, guess he thought I could finish recuperating in the loving arms of my family." She nearly choked as she rasped out the sentence.

Sydney frowned as he quickly moved to pour her iced water out of the pitcher on the table near the bed. He gently eased the bed into a position that raised her head and allowed the straw to slid into her lips as she swallowed.

After the cooled water refreshed her drug induced dry mouth and throat she put her hand on Syd's to move the glass away. "Thank's Syd."

"Guess Ratboy must have made you beg for your treats 'cause it looks like you have learned manners. I'd have given my thumb for that one ...oops wait already did that once." Lyle smirked but remained at a distance studying her reactions.

"I have a good idea Lyle why don't you take that thumb and shove it where the sun doesn't shine. Or have you already learned that trick?" She watched as the smirk slid from his face then added, " Where's Daddy?"

"Seems like you put Dad in a bad position with the powers that be. He is missing, on the run, trying to escape the headhunters." Lyle tilted his head watching her every reaction.

"Why? You were there, you saw what happened, apparently no one takes you too seriously Lyle or you could have protected Daddy. Unless it works to your advantage to have him gone." She glared at him, "Power gone to your head already that you served up one member of your family? How long before you take total control, and serve me up too?"

Sydney moved around the bed to stand in front of Lyle effectively blocking his view of Parker. "Miss Parker has been through a lot in the lately, Lyle , I think it best if you allow her to get back on her feet."

"Lyle has always been the first in line to kick a person when they are down. Isn't that right, Lyle?"

Syd's voice hardened, "Miss Parker."

Lyle stormed out of the room.

Syd gazed up to the camera nearly hidden by picture over Parker's bed; he lowered his gaze to Parker, deliberately drawing her attention to the position of the device, her nod was barely perceptible.


End file.
